Destiny Still Arrives
by FreedomOfThinking
Summary: Naruto just wanted answers. He wants to know who he is, and what his purpose in life is. But when the answers find their way to him, the son of Kushina fears he cannot return to the life he once abhorred. Dread it... Run from it... Destiny still arrives.
1. Chapter 1

This story will eventually connect with the marvel one. Depends on if I feel like finishing it. Honestly just wanted to scratch an itch.

* * *

Kakashi had never seen anything quite like this. The Nine Tailed fox was a force of nature. It destroyed on a whim, extinguished life with a meer thought and a casual flick of its gigantic tails. A monster, plain and simple. Nothing short of a miracle could have saved the leaf village but Minato Namikaze along with the help of the Uchiha clan had delivered. Fugaku Uchiha was able to restrain the beast while Minato sealed it into the youngest son of the clan head. At the cost of his own life, the Fourth Hokage was able to save the village from the greatest danger it had ever faced.

The Uchiha clan would carry the burden of the container together. Their sense of Kinship was much stronger than their dislike of the creature that had attacked their home. Hiruzen had no doubt that the boy would grow up loved and protected, away from the hate of the village. It wasn't like the Uchiha would talk openly about where the beast was sealed, but Hiruzen firmly believed that the clan would not leave the boy off into the deep end. So to speak.

The young Sasuke Uchiha would learn of his burden when the time was right.

'Along with what he had prevented' Kakashi had thought at the time, when Fugaku had carried his small son back to the Uchiha compound, 'so much death'

Too many Shinobi had been lost. A few ANBU had perished as well. The unpredictable strikes and rage from the beast had bestowed unheard of brutality against the village and the villagers.

Even Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the Fourth, had passed away during the battle. Unknown to most was her status as the previous host of the beast. The events leading up to the release of the beast were classified far above Kakashi's pay grade. But he still had seen the child. The… 'thing' that she had given birth to.

When the Hatake and the ANBU had come across her corpse, Kushina's child had still been held firmly in her arms and that same heart warming smile still adorning her features. Frozen in her final moments.

The unfamiliar feeling of tears still felt abnormal to Kakashi, but at the time he let them fall freely. Another great person lost to such a tragic event.

He could still remember drifting both of his eyes down to look upon the son of his Sensei.

Only a second passed before he withheld the instinctive need to draw a Kunai.

Another second to confirm what he was seeing was indeed the truth.

Hiruzen had appeared alongside the Hatake, a hand swiftly clamping down on Kakashi's shoulder in order to steady him.

"We need to talk Kakashi" was all the Hokage had said.

The white haired man just nodded dumbly and less than a minute later found himself within the confines of the Hokage office.

Hiruzen was holding the creature, still in the blanket that it had been wrapped in.

A few steady minutes of silence passed between them. The view of the village and the night sky keeping their attention from the elephant in the room.

"The child is of her blood" the Third had only eyes for the quiet child when he spoke, "but as you have probably noticed..."

Hiruzen reached forward slowly and brushed something from the child's face.

A small fist wrapped around one of the old man's fingers.

"... he takes more after his father" the old monkey finished, his eyes drifting up to face Kakashi.

The unspoken, 'Questions?' loomed in the air. Kakashi knew he had some kind of right, some kind of need to know the circumstances of Naruto's birth.

Was he even Naruto anymore? That was the name that Minato had decided upon, but the boy's father wasn't-

Kakashi brutally stamped out that line of questioning, his hands clenching at his sides in obvious discomfort and pain.

"Take your time kid" Jiraiya peeled himself away from the wall, "and start slow. Some of the things Hiruzen is prepared to tell you might… freak you out a bit"

Both were aware of the toad sage the minute he had entered the office. It wasn't like Jiraiya was trying, but Kakashi still wheeled around to look at his part time sealing mentor with wide eyes.

'Freak me out?'

The Hatake did not like the sound of where this was going but he owed it to his memory of Minato and Kushina to know of what happened. The kind woman who had treated him like a son, and the man who helped lessen the pain of the dead.

"Who is the father?"

The sage and the Kage shared a deep look.

"We're not entirely sure" Hiruzen began as Kakashi boggled, 'how could they not know?!'

"But he's not from here" Jiraiya finished for the old man, a deep frown etching itself across his features, "Minato would do a much better job explaining this. After all Kushina did tell him the most about-" Jiraiya cut himself off and winced.

Hiruzen had turned away to look out at the village.

It had been hours from the battle. Minato, Kushina, Biwako and all the others were still fresh on the Third's mind.

"I'm sorry" Jiraiya said quietly.

"We all handle our grief in different ways Jiraiya, there is no need to apologise" Hiruzen spoke calmly, but his eyes were cold.

"So the father is foreign? Some strange shinobi from another land!? Some merchant!? I sure as hell haven't seen anyone purple in my entire service to Konoha, and you know I've been to some screwed up places!" Kakashi's building voice and anger drew the attention back to the matter at hand for this little meeting.

"...We think that…"

Jiraiya sighed as Hiruzen couldn't finish his sentence.

"We don't think that the father, this stranger, was from these lands" Jiraiya paused, but before Kakashi could explode into a repeat of his question, "let alone this world"

The only Hatake left in the world felt his jaw loosen. World? Different world?

"Why not?"

"7 foot tall at least, probably taller. Purple. Incredibly strong" Jiraiya began listing things off his fingers, "Tsunade wouldn't be able to hold a candle to him"

"But it was the technology that he possessed which far outweighs any of the other possibilities" Hiruzen stroked his beard calmly, even as the small purple arms of the baby reached for him.

"It is indescribable Kakashi, the things he could do" the third turned to look up at the stars outside his window, "I thought him a mad man when he spoke about coming to our world, to locate some kind of Energy... But his devices led him straight to Kushina nearly 13 years ago"

"She knew this 'stranger' for… for 13 years?"

"Indeed" Hiruzen nodded at Kakashi.

"And sensei?"

"Informed"

"Bullshit" Kakashi didn't even flinch as the profanity came from his mouth savagely at the Hokage.

Hiruzen merely cocked an eyebrow.

"Sensei wouldn't have married Kushina if he knew she was seeing someone" the worlds were spoken firmly, but Kakashi could feel his resolve in the statement slipping. The evidence of the contrary was right there in Hiruzen's arms.

"We don't know what happened" Jiraiya wrapped up, "but all we do know is that he exists now" Jiraiya pointed towards Naruto, "Minato planned to raise him as his own. A much smarter idea than letting a half alien boy walk around the village"

Even before the Kyuubi attack, the hidden leaf village had its own acute sense of racial discrimination. It was forever present in every waking moment of society, but kind of like a long forgotten dream, lurking in the background. Now though, after the Kyuubi attack, that would be suicide for the kid. All the anger, pain and hatred would still be fresh. Something strange like this would spook the villagers, a fair majority of which would be superstitious as well.

A strange looking purple child?

No. That would not do.

Kakashi was finally seeing the dots connect. As well as the reason they were confiding him with such information. Partly because of his right to know, and partly because he was in a position to help.

"You want me to raise him?"

Hiruzen nodded.

"Why?"

"Because it couldn't be anyone else. Minato wouldn't have trusted any other, and neither would Kushina. He might not be of his blood but Naruto would have been that blond idiot's son." Jiraiya felt a few tears welling up at the amount of memories that those words brought up. The stubborn blond boy who had grown up to become the fourth Hokage. To give everything he had to the village, including himself.

It hurt.

Kakashi was obviously feeling it as well.

Hiruzen was the best at keeping himself in check. Three shinobi wars would do that to a man. Tempered his heart to withstand the pain.

It was still there, the pain, but he could handle it.

"What if his father returns?"

The Hokage nodded his head at that, "I have thought upon such a question for many hours…" Hiruzen had a forlorn expression, "many hours" he repeated softly.

The elder Kage studied the damage village, even as Shinobi and villagers alike were working hand in hand to return it to its former glory.

"But we should cross that bridge should it ever come to pass" Hiruzen had his pipe in his hand, slowly packing tobacco into it.

"I'll do it. For their sake. And for his" Kakashi nodded to himself, reaching forward for the bundle. Tiny purple eyes and a purple face looked up at him.

"What are we going to do about his skin?" Hatake asked aloud, studying his new ward intently.

Jiraiya wordlessly brought up a brush and ink pot.

Oh.

* * *

Sasuke spent most of his time training. Everyone at the academy knew this, his family knew this, and any of the small group of people he referred to as friends knew this.

Sasuke prefered to learn through hard work, instead of hours upon hours of theory and basic practice. Almost everyone in the Uchiha clan knew that the youngest son of Fugaku looked up to his older brother as a role model. Itachi was constantly revered as the greatest shinobi of his generation, and it was easy to see that Sasuke desperately wished to close the insurmountable gap between the two of them.

So it was a with a cold sting to his developing pride that he landed four meters away from his 'opponent'.

"Don't tell me you're actually trying?"

Sasuke righted himself almost instantly, his face formed into a snarl as he launched towards the red head again.

He had arrived at his favourite training ground full of energy, ready to tear apart some of the practice targets and burn a few trees before going home to rest... only to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't alone.

Someone else had invaded his space.

While the training grounds were for public use of all Shinobi of Konoha, everyone that was anyone in a social standing knew that field number 3 was Sasuke's personal stomping ground.

Apparently this idiot hadn't gotten the memo.

"What are you doing here?"

It was barely phrased as a question, but the redhead ignored him, opting to remain seated on a small clump of grass in the center of the field with his eyes firmly shut.

He had frowned, before approaching the other boy.

"Hey!"

Sasuke waved a hand in front of his face.

One eye cracked open.

"What?" the voice was slightly deeper than Sasuke had expected, the boy was obviously around his age, but he seemed more mature.

The Uchiha had never seen him in the village before.

On any other day Sasuke would take this information and actually think about it, but now he was just annoyed at the attitude of the other person.

"What do you mean 'what?' I asked you a question"

The redhead stared directly into Sasuke's eyes before shutting them again.

He was ignoring him.

"Hey!" Sasuke twitched in anger.

Reaching a single hand out to shake the shoulder of the boy, the Uchiha Jinchuriki was fairly surprised when a tan hand wrapped around the approaching wrist.

He's fast.

"Leave me alone"

Sasuke was shoved a few feet back, his wrist sore from the obscenely tight grip that the other boy had.

'What a jerk' Sasuke growled, not realising how hypocritical some people would find that, but uncaring of the individuals who would say such things.

"I challenge you to a fight"

Sasuke blurted the words into an eerily calm space.

The redhead remained still for a few moments, eyes calmly shut.

"What's the prize?"

Sasuke grinned savagely, even though the other boy couldn't see it. The redhead was entertained by the idea, and had all but accepted at this point.

"Aside from rubbing your smugmug into the dirt? Having these grounds for myself"

Blue eyes snapped open.

"Incredible" the redhead got to his feet slowly, both hands brushing off his clothing as he came to his towering height, "everything you just said was exactly what I was thinking"

He was a good head and a half taller than Sasuke, something that furthered the Uchiha's irritation.

Sasuke had charged forward, shifting straight into the Uchiha intercept.

It had taken a single punch from the redhead to send him flying.

Not only was he faster than a lightning bolt, but his punch packed the strength of an avalanche.

He didn't look like someone who would be _that_ strong. Long black pants and a sleeveless white shirt made for a fairly unassuming individual even if his height was taken into consideration.

Perhaps that was his goal? To appear as a simple opponent. Sasuke couldn't even sense his chakra.

The Uchiha was up on his feet without a moment's hesitation, already moving into a new form of attack.

He had only an instant to register a fist before another black eye was added to his list of wounds.

In an instant he was tasting dirt again.

"Come now Uchiha. Show me what you got"

Sasuke could taste earth, blood, defeat and he felt his chakra boil. What a fucking asshole.

It was only when the Kyuubi decided to rear its head when Sasuke would feel intense rage and anger. Subconsciously he knew that his indifferent attitude and lack of feeling towards his peers was actually a shield to protect himself from those that thought the worst of him. Sometimes the opinions of the villagers would get to him, and even though he could seek solace within his own clan Sasuke craved for the acceptance of others. However, the youngest son of Fugaku was none to aware of this. While he didn't fully understand his fear or embrace it, at some level he knew what he was doing. Of course he didn't know why he distanced himself from everyone naturally at first, but Itachi had been the best brother that an elder sibling could be.

He had taught Sasuke patience, and the virtue in keeping his emotions under tight control. But when the younger Uchiha lost that control… well the results were explosive to say the least.

And this redheaded boy just drove Sasuke nuts. Their obvious gap in skill, strength and speed was glaringly clear to both of them within the first few minutes and it infuriated the Uchiha. But not as much as how arrogant the taller boy acted towards him.

Like he knew he would win, no matter what.

WIthout knowing, Sasuke began to draw on his tenants Chakra, just like his family had taught him to in dire situations.

To Sasuke, his pride was a dire situation.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" it was the fiercest battle cry the 13 year old could muster, but the fireball that followed it was nothing to sneeze at.

For a second, it almost seemed like the taller boy was surprised to see such a flame, but then he was engulfed by the fire.

Sasuke smiled. He had won, he had finally beaten that prick! He had… just killed a random leaf Shinobi.

Fear and trepidation ran through his form, holding him in its tight grasp and locking all of his muscles.

'What happens when the council hears about this? Or mum and dad? What will Itachi say? I lost control…. I…'

"Not bad. For a beginner"

For a horrid instant, Sasuke couldn't tell if he was happy that the other boy was alive, or frustrated that he seemed fine.

What followed was the strongest hit of their little 'fight, and it' ragdolled Sasuke to the ground. For a second, the Uchiha didn't fully know what was happening. What felt like minutes passed before he came out of his daze, rolling over onto his back leaving him to stare up at the winner.

The redheaded boy stood next to him, hands casually slung in his pockets.

For a few minutes he said nothing, letting the wind and the tree's talk quietly to the empty field.

"You're talented" he admitted quietly.

He lapsed back into silence as they looked at one another, Sasuke with great difficulty due to the sun directly above them and the swelling in one of his eyes.

"It must be painful to see that you are far above the level you've been placed at. Your gifts alone put you in a class most wouldn't determine you ready for" cold blue eyes regarded him, "but you can't beat me. Almost no one can"

His opponent turned away from him, walking away from the training ground.

He was leaving? Why?

While still a sore loser, Sasuke would admit defeat this time. He was outclassed by this opponent.

The redhead was getting further and further away. Sasuke had lost, accepted the fact that he had, yet the winner was leaving… why?

"You won!" Sasuke called out. Even though he had gotten the dirt out of his mouth, it still felt awful to speak those words. He'd only ever said them to three people… four now.

Who was this new addition to that very privileged list?

The redhead stopped moving.

"The training grounds" Sasuke still called out to him, but it wasn't a yell, "you won, so they're yours"

Sasuke needed the validation. The understanding that he had tried, failed, and put up an effort. While still a very large sting to his pride, he would return to defeat Redhead one day.

The other boy didn't even fully turn to face him.

But Sasuke could see the smug grin on his face, "you need them more than me little Uchiha"

Sasuke snapped.

"Who the fuck are you teme?!"

Redhead just kept walking.

* * *

Itachi watched his brother fume. His anger was palpable. It was interesting to see him stew like this, but Itachi knew that it would be better for his brother to remain calm.

Even though it was good for Sasuke to have his ego knocked down a few pegs, as an older brother he had not been comfortable with the thrashing that the 'Titan' of Konoha had given him.

To be thrown around by the 13 year old was an experience for every shinobi. Most Chunin levels didn't last a minute at most, some didn't even make 30 seconds. Some Jonin had been able to last for significantly longer periods of time but only an exceptional few could outright draw or beat him.

The Third Hokage. Jiraiya of the Sannin. Hatake Kakashi.

Those were the only fights that Itachi had witnessed, and the ANBU were taught to be cautious around the tank of a teenager.

"So I see you've met Konoha's resident juggernaut"

Sasuke's head whipped straight to his brother, his jaw slack.

Itachi knew exactly what he was thinking as he slowly walked towards his brother in order to help him up.

"Don't feel so bad. You lasted longer than most my foolish little brother"

Sasuke slumped his head as Itachi lifted him to his shaky feet. That last punch had stunned his little brother, and he was still feeling the effects.

"Who is he?"

"His name is Naruto. He is the ward of Hatake Kakashi"

"Hatake? The student of the fourth Hokage?"

Itachi hummed in response.

"Is that why-?"

"No" Itachi denied, "Hatake-senpai has nothing to do with your redheaded friend's strength" Sasuke twitched at the friend part but Itachi continued, "he was born with defunct chakra coils"

Sasuke stared at his brother as he was maneuvered home.

"Nothing he did during your fight was done with the aid of Chakra" Itachi knew his brother, and he knew he wouldn't let this defeat go, so he was doing his best to arm him with knowledge.

"The Science division thinks that he is a freak or miracle of nature. Depends on who you ask. His skin is much thicker in density that you could image. A kunai couldn't slice him just as much as a fireball could be capable of burning him" Itachi recalled what his ANBU squad mates had told him.

"His strength?"

Itachi looked at his brother, studying the intent in his gaze.

Oh.

Itachi knew that look. He knew it very well. When Sasuke was six and challenged his older brother to a fight, Fugaku had told his eldest to let Sasuke win. That would have been the end of it.

But Itachi had won their small little wrestling match that day, becoming the self proclaimed 'superior Shinobi'. Sasuke had given him that same look back then. A stubborn combination of determination and a will to succeed. His little brother had taken to training and improving himself at a rapid rate. The Kyuubi, when he was told about it, had just become another stepping stone to be a better ninja. When he wasn't dealing with his own insecurities and problems immaturely, Sasuke dedicated himself towards aiming to be the best.

That stare had been a promise to Itachi that one day his brother would surpass him.

'You might find that you'll bite off more than you can chew with this one little brother' Itachi thought, unintentionally giving his little brother a fond stare.

"What about his strength?" Sasuke had ignored the look his brother gave it, "training?"

"Partly" they were nearing the Uchiha compound now, and many were giving the brothers incredulous stares. Seeing Sasuke so beaten up was a very rare occurrence.

Sasuke figured out what his brother was implying.

"Muscle density?"

"And here I thought I'd have to spoon feed you everything" Itachi smiled even as his little brother stamped on his foot in petulant anger.

"He is many times stronger than anyone else could even hope to be. I don't actually know what he is capable of, I've only heard rumours"

Sasuke nodded, content with what his brother had given him.

His curiosity was sated for the time being.

But Itachi knew his brother would persist with the questions.

* * *

"What do you think of the new regulations being put into effect Sasuke?" Mikoto, the Uchiha matriarch, dished out another serving of tomatoes for herself as Fugaku grumbled over a few pieces of paper from beside her.

"Ridiculous" Sasuke was always curt with his mother and most of his family. Aside from Itachi he didn't find solace in most other Uchiha. His mastery of the Uchiha indifference was second only to his brother and father.

But he did treat his mother with a sense of fondness. Most knew that the youngest of Fugaku didn't like to connect with people.

Most were there when Sasuke had been informed of his burden. For the first few days he hadn't handled it well. In fact, Sasuke only subconsciously secluded himself from others. He respected strength and privacy.

"What regulations? The academy ones?" chimed in an annoyed voice from the seat on the other side of Itachi.

"Yes" Sasuke answered with a little bit of bite. His older sister was one of the less favoured people in his personal opinion. She had been absent most of his life growing up as she had been fostered with another family due to still private reasons. Their lack of interest in one another combined with a constant feud of who would succeed Itachi created a very hostile relationship.

She was two years older than him, meaning she was 15, with Itachi being the oldest at 19. The Uchiha trio were a dysfunctional group at best, and a destructively annoying one at worst.

"Dull" Itami sighed, "I can't believe they rescinded the advancement law"

Fugaku looked up from his papers, "that's already been enacted? We just voted on it today"

"What was the vote?" Itachi asked as he idly toyed with his Inari.

"12 to 5 in favour of removing it" Fugaku murmured quietly.

Sasuke's hand twitched. His father was nervous about this topic.

"You voted for it didn't you" Itami accused, her gaze locked on their father.

"Oh don't be like that" Mikoto scolded the youngest two as she began to collect the empty plates and bowls from the table, Fugaku a second behind to assist her.

Itachi finished his food quickly and stood to help with the dishes.

"You know why your father would vote for the repeal. A law such as that was only beneficial in times of war" the unspoken comment about the village being at a stand-by for war was left unsaid as Mikoto bustled from the room. Fugaku was closely behind her.

"Laws such as that stifle genius" Itami stated blandly.

Sasuke got a good look at her since Itachi was no longer between them.

Long black hair, a smooth yet sharp face, coal black eyes. There was no mistake she was an Uchiha. Some even referred to him as her twin, because of her eerie resemblance to himself.

Her look of disinterest as she ate only furthered his belief that secretly they were twins.

"You'll be assigned your team tomorrow" Itachi had reappeared from the kitchen, a bowl of ice cream in one hand and spoon in the other.

"Hn" Sasuke turned away from his older brother, instead focusing on the wall.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be" Itami usually didn't initiate conversation with her brothers unless forced to.

Family events were the only thing that succeeded in making her socialize.

She looked up from her rice dish to see her brothers staring at her like she had grown a second head.

Oddly enough it caught her off guard and a flush rose up on her face before being brutally fought back down.

"Okay. Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" Sasuke accused, hand slowly reaching for Kunai.

He caught the rice ball that was flung at him out of the air.

"I'm still me idiot. Stop being such a dobe"

Itachi smiled behind his vanilla ice-cream with chocolate sauce as both of them blew up at each other.

Sasuke hated that word with a fiery nine tailed passion and it made him completely livid.

Normally they'd be at one another's throats, but today it was just casual sibling annoyance, something that Itachi never got time to appreciate.

He smiled further as Mikoto joined the fray once food was being flung at one another.

Fugaku stood next to Itachi as his wife and children engaged in an all out war consisting of rice balls, fish and tomatoes.

Even though he called out a few times for them to calm down or stop, it was impossible not to notice the small grin on all of their faces.

Itachi wouldn't trade his family for anything.

* * *

"I'm surprised you still don't like the name..." Hiruzen remarked with a smile as he sat next to the red headed boy, Naruto.

"It feels derogatory" the strong boy leaned back with his legs dangling over the edge of the monument.

Both him and the Hokage had taken their monthly walk up to the Hokage monument in relative peace. Nothing serious was happening and Hiruzen found their talks to be therapeutic. If Kakashi's reports were anything to go by, Naruto felt the same.

"Considering a Titan is a symbol of immense strength, I thought it would be perfectly appropriate" the old monkey took a puff from his pipe.

"I know" Naruto frowned, "it just doesn't feel right… my name doesn't _ever_ feel right"

A comforting hand patted him on the back, "it's alright to feel lost at times my boy. In my youth I was never as serious as you would have thought" Hiruzen took on a contemplative expression, "sometimes being lost is the best way to find yourself"

Naruto turned his head to look at the God of Shinobi, the infamous Professor.

"Didn't take you for a poet old man" he grinned slyly.

Hiruzen puffed up like a peacock, "I have my moments"

Both of them took a second before breaking out into a quick hearty laugh.

The silence that followed it was comfortable and welcoming, both of them content to just bask in the sun for a few more minutes.

The village looked peaceful at this hour, the sun slowly dipping beyond the horizon. It was calm, quiet and warm. In times of war, Naruto could only imagine how horrible it was. Hiruzen had always described the village as a center for peace and 'the will of fire'. While Konoha was the strongest of all the hidden villages, it was also the only one resolved towards ending war quickly. Not for the sake of a victory of course, but for the ingrained belief that needless bloodshed was just that, needless.

Hiruzen held this personal belief close, as did Naruto. Their need for peace and a want for a better life for all was a common discussion between them.

Their common argument was love vs. power. The Titan of Konoha believed that only strength in the face of adversity could keep the peace. He himself was a perfect example of that. On the other hand, the Third Hokage always said that love, empathy and care were the ways towards understanding one another.

When that was accomplished, when people could truly know one another, peace would be possible.

You just had to let go of your hatred.

Which for Shinobi was much easier said than done.

"So a little bird told me that you had a disagreement with young Sasuke today"

Naruto snorted, but remained silent.

"Gave the boy a pretty significant black eye he says"

Naruto frowned, "your bird likes to talk"

Hiruzen remained calm even as Naruto became frustrated, "When the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi is tapping into their power, my little bird gets my attention Naruto"

"He was being a little brat"

"Apparently so were you"

Naruto glared at the horizon, trying to ignore Hiruzen.

"As one of the defenders of this village you will need to learn to work alongside the Jinchuuriki Naruto"

Naruto snapped.

"He's bratty, arrogant, cocky and has zero respect for anyone else within the village!"

The redhead pointed an accusatory finger towards Hiruzen, "and don't you dare say I'm anything like him. You _know_ that's not true!"

"Yes. I know" Hiruzen frowned at the redhead, "but now I wonder how you've managed to become so closed off an conceited. You don't visit the markets anymore, you don't train with any of the Jonin, you hardly visit me anymore, you don't even go to your-"

"Please stop" Naruto whispered, having slowly deflated at every word that Hiruzen spoke to him. Instantly the third Hokage was reminded of the fact he was dealing with a child still. A thirteen year old boy who had never known his mother or father and possessed super human abilities.

"I'm sorry my boy, but can't you see what this looks like from my point of view? You can't condemn someone while acting the same way they do. I know you are no hypocrite Naruto" Hiruzen rested a hand on the redheads back, "tell me what's wrong. You can't just lash out at everyone in the village that annoys you my boy"

The 'especially the Jinchuuriki' went unsaid.

"I need to fight. I can't want to stay cooped up in the village anymore old man…" Naruto didn't know how to explain how he was feeling. The third Hokage was one of the only people who could go toe to toe with his insane strength and durability. However, as he got older Naruto was getting stronger. It was only a matter of time before the Third Hokage could not keep up with the redhead. One on one fights with Anbu members were just a joke to Naruto. Kakashi couldn't keep up with him anymore, and Jiraiya wasn't in the village frequently enough.

All of these individuals, proclaimed as some of the most powerful Ninja of their respective generations, and Naruto could tear through them like paper.

One of his many personal fears was that he would reach a point that no one would be able to defeat him. Hiruzen had taught him that there was always someone stronger out in the world, but a part of him felt that no one in the elemental nations could hold a candle to him.

He was only 13 for god's sake.

Hiruzen could not understand Naruto's situation and as much as he wished to help the boy, he just failed to empathise with him. But he did feel for him, a deep sadness for a young boy to be lost at such an age. As a child the Third had been above average in comparison to his peers and fellow ninja, but unlike him, Naruto was on his own level. Many a spar the redhead had just walked through Jutsu that would have roasted other men alive. He had batted aside earth techniques which would have crushed others or maimed most. Kunai bounced off of him, and Shuriken didn't even garner his attention.

The Monkey King, Enma, had called the boy a monster in human skin, and Sarutobi could only feel a horrid sense of guilt.

Guilt because Naruto still didn't know.

The boy was under the illusion that Kushina, his mother, had married a stranger and his birth was the result of a genetic anomaly.

Hiruzen had not told the boy that his father hailed from beyond the stars. That the reason he could not find an opponent worthy of his time was because there was no one like him. He stood alone amongst those he called his people.

Sarutobi had two choices right now.

He could come clean with the truth.

Or…

He could put it off for a few more years, to help the boy be ready.

"Perhaps we could find something for you to do"

The Third Hokage decided to wait. In the end, Naruto would understand why this was kept from him.

* * *

After their talk, Naruto decided to take a detour from his regular path home. His small little nest by the lake was an adequate place to relax for a bit. Stepping through the bushes, the redhead took in a deep breath as he surveyed the clear water. The trees and wildlife had encamped on the far side of the lake. Animals chittered quietly as the sun had just gone down, while the wind rustled the leaves softly.

This was his own personal slice of heaven.

The son of Kushina dropped onto his rear, taking a comfortable seat in the grass by the lake with his gaze upon the water.

Again.

He wanted to see himself again.

Naruto reached for his barely functioning Chakra coils and caused them to fluctuate briefly. Pain lanced through his body at having to use his pitiful reserves, but Naruto kept his eyes on the water.

For a brief second, faster than most could even blink, he had changed.

His skin had taken a different texture, something inhuman. The tone had changed, a deep purple going across every visible part of skin.

Purple eyes had stared back at him.

For a second, the illusion of who he was had faltered.

Yet even as Naruto questioned himself and his existence, he was alone in his problems. His father could still be out there, somewhere. The redhead would scour the globe for his father.

He would have his answers.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Didn't expect such a positive response.

Here's more. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Buildings burned. The inhabitants of the major city screamed as their world was torn asunder by the invading force. Cybernetic organisms enhanced to be the perfect tools for the Black Order.

Ebony Maw did not smile as the work of the great titan was completed. While he felt pride that little by little, balance to the universe was being restored, he took no pride in enjoying the suffering of the people.

"It appears that Corvus was correct. The Outriders would have been useless against these people" Proxima Midnight strode up to stand beside her fellow Order member. Both of them were aboard the major warship, the Fist of Thanos, and had felt no need in participating in the combat below.

Thanos and Corvus had taken personal interest in this world. Just recently their lord had taken a small girl from the previous world. He intended to train her and raise as another one of his children.

"Those mad dogs would have been slaughtered" Maw frowned now, watching through the viewscreen as the Chitauri systematically removed all of the planets defenses.

"Must they fight it? In the end it is pointless"

Midnight snorted, "it is natural to fear death" she grinned at him, "maybe you should have been on the ground for this one, your little speeches seem to comfort them"

Maw still frowned, eyes tracking the ever changing screens as the population were now being seperated randomly.

Another world saved.

Many more would follow. The universe would thank them after it was done.

* * *

Sasuke frowned. He was tired, injured, annoyed, and he still hadn't stolen that god damn bell.

Team assignments had seemed alright. While it was disappointing to be placed on team with a fangirl, who for the life of him he refused to remember her name, it was nice to have a clan member alongside him. Paired alongside she son of Shisui Uchiha was a great boon. Apart from the fact that the boy didn't talk much.

And by much, Sasuke had only heard him greet their Sensei.

Iruka, the academy Sensei had spoken to each of the teams that would be receiving a 'support' ninja or two. These were individuals within the Shinobi ranks that would be operating as assistance towards newly formed genin teams for the purpose of experience. Whether it be training, mission experience, or social and psychological care, these support Ninja's would be working alongside a few of the teams deemed necessary for them.

'Must be another one of Dad's stupid new laws' Sasuke had grumbled from his seat at the back.

For the next three hours he had impatiently been waiting with his squad mates for team sevens sensei.

Their teacher just so happened to be Kakashi Hatake, the handler of Sasuke's latest obsession.

Back in the training ground, Sasuke felt the arrival of the only person he felt he could trust on the team.

Kai dropped down next to him, clothes singed, hair flecked with dirt and a very stern gaze on the other Uchiha.

Both of them had regrouped into the bushes after attempting to tag team Kakashi. While the boy didn't talk much he responded to orders very efficiently. It was pointless against the Jonin, who had swatted them away like flies.

"What?" Sasuke hissed at the look he was being given.

The boy just sighed before darting off.

Kakashi's little 'test' was infuriating.

'How the hell am I supposed to steal a bell from a Jonin?' Sasuke had been asking himself that the entire battle, being thrown around like a rag doll despite his best efforts.

"Now what are you doing here little Uchiha?"

Sasuke had a second where it felt like ice had been slathered down his back before he bolted away, Kunai in hand as he spun to face the tall redhead.

'When the fuck did he- that's right… damaged chakra coils' Sasuke was breathing heavily after Naruto's surprise entrance into his personal space. The Uchiha could count on one hand the amount of times someone had snuck up on him perfectly. The irritating redhead seemed to understand how well he'd scared the Uchiha, if the smug grin was anything to go by.

"The real question is what are you doing here?"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "I'm here to meet up with my new team. Naruto, Titan of Konoha, here to assist team seven"

Sasuke felt his heart drop.

No.

This was absolutely humiliating.

"Something got your tongue little Uchiha?"

"Shut up teme" Sasuke bit back at him without a second of hesitation.

"I wasn't talking to you" the redhead was looking up into the tree's, arms crossed as the shadow of Kai Uchiha moved back to the ground, "another one. How fantastic. Where's your third?"

"She's been knocked out by a genjutsu. She's twenty meters to our left, behind the tree" Kai said quietly, his raven hair covering the left side of his face.

"And you haven't picked her up because...?" Naruto trailed off, expecting an answer.

"Two bells, two winners. Only two of us get to be Genin" Sasuke said, putting the Kunai away yet remaining wary around the taller boy. His temper was still simmering on the surface but he couldn't do anything about it yet.

Naruto blinked, his face impassive.

"Do you want to pass this test?"

Sasuke could only stare at him, grinding his teeth in frustration. 'Is he being serious? Is he offering to help us? There's no way he could beat Kakashi'

Even if Naruto was offering to help them, Sasuke didn't want to accept it out of pure spite. He could accomplish this by himself, he could take on…

'Oh for fucks sake who am I kidding?'

"Yes" Sasuke whispered, "yes I want to pass this test. I want to become a genin"

"Good" Naruto grinned at them, Kai looking at Sasuke with wide eyes. Of course he was surprised, it wasn't every day that Sasuke practically admitted to needing help.

"Go get your teammate and coordinate an attack on Kakashi. The rest will sort itself out"

...what?

"But I thought that-" Sasuke stopped talking as his brain began to work.

Slowly but surely the pieces came together, and both of the Uchiha came to the same conclusion seconds apart from one another.

"Teamwork" Sasuke said, "this test is about teamwork? But that's pointless! If we worked as a three we still wouldn't be able to win! There's only two bells, so even if we could get them from Kakashi, who happens to be a seasoned Jonin so we wouldn't, one of us will-"

"Quit your whining idiot" Naruto growled, "I've given you a hint. That's more than I should have done"

"Come Sasuke" Kai spoke softly before moving off to where Sakura was.

Sasuke just glared at the Redhead for a second before jumping off.

* * *

Naruto moved out of the bushes and towards Kakashi, a smirk still playing across his face. The Jonin had been aware of him as soon as he entered the field but had decided to let Naruto interfere.

The Hatake was still reading his orange book as Naruto approached.

"You know that you didn't have to show up this early" Kakashi may have been looking at the book but all of his attention was on Naruto.

"You tried your best when I was growing up, anything more is just pathetic" Naruto smiled at him, "think this group has any potential?"

"What do you think?"

"If they can't get around one anothers ego's they won't amount to anything. I don't know the girl"

"Wouldn't be surprised about that"

"Hm?"

"Civilian girl. Sakura Haruno, daughter of Kizashi"

"Isn't he the retired Chunin? The weapons guy near Tai's place at the market?"

"The very same"

"Huh" Naruto muttered, "never thought he'd be the kind of guy to let his little girl become a Shinobi"

Kakashi gave Naruto a dry look, "and I'd never thought you'd be capable of acting your age let alone attaining some level of maturity. Yet here we are"

"That's a low blow"

"No it isn't. A low blow would be reminding you of your earlier aspirations of becoming a pira-"

"We agreed you wouldn't talk about that anymore"

"Merely reminding you who has their dignity at stake" Kakashi eye smiled at the redhead.

"Coming from the ninja who failed to raise me properly, I'd wager that's partially humiliating"

"You really think that?"

The banter ended, and Naruto was left looking at a slightly sullen, but emotionally vacant Kakashi. That comment had cut the Jonin pretty deep, a small flash of pain coming across Kakashi's visible eye.

Naruto wished he didn't hesitate when he answered. It would make Kakashi think he was less sincere.

"Of course not. You did your best" Naruto saw the Hatake stiffen at that, "but perhaps we should save this conversation for a later date, I believe your students are planning to attack you"

Sasuke, Kai and Sakura burst from the bushes, two fireballs and a wave of Kunai hurtling at Kakashi.

Naruto merely moved away, planning to see what the Genin planned for their teacher.

The redhead already knew that his 'probation officer' would pass them, but he still stuck around to see the Uchiha brats fight. They were the same age, roughly, but Naruto treated him like a child just to annoy him.

Kakashi's little battle with his students ended predictably; the civilian girl was tied to a post and the boys were told not to feed her. Her 'punishment' had set off a fresh round of tears from the poor girl.

To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke was the one who suggested to untie her to his clanmate. Not only that, but he said a few comforting words to the girl, trying to get her to calm down.

'Didn't think he could give a shit' Naruto smiled as the girl thanked him a second before Kakashi appeared.

'This might not be so bad'

* * *

"You called for me old man?"

Hiruzen grinned even as the ANBU sighed in annoyance. They dreamed of the day that Naruto would treat the Hokage with any semblance of respect. But the old monkey prefered the every day change in flavour that casual talk brought.

"Indeed my boy" the Sandaime gestured to the seat in front of his luxurious oak desk.

The redhead eyed the chair for a second, expecting a trap, then sat down without any care.

"Something important?"

"Yes. Very important"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the now serious demeanor of the Hokage. Hiruzen wordlessly signaled the ANBU, and a second later he was informed that the room had been sealed.

"It's time I told you about your father"

Naruto was no longer laying casually back in the chair.

"It's time I told you everything"

The redhead was standing now, both hands placed on the desk as he leaned forward to glare at Hiruzen.

"What do you mean, _everything_?"

A hurricane of feelings were projected through his eyes, and Hiruzen could read only a few of them clearly. Hurt, betrayal and fear being the most obvious.

"While everything I have told you concerning your father and mother is true… I have failed to include all the details"

Naruto went silent, turning his own focus inward as Hiruzen looked at him calmly. The hurricane was building.

"I've been waiting for this day old man"

"What do you mean?"

"You really thought that I wouldn't figure it out?" channeling his miniscule amount of damaged chakra, Naruto forced the seal into existence as he yanked his sleeveless shirt up. Pain spiked through his body even as he felt satisfied at Hiruzen's surprised face.

"I know exactly what I am"

The seal broke for a few seconds.

"Pray tell Naruto, what are you?"

"I'm an experiment. One of Orochimaru's. I've been to the Research and Development building just as many times as I've been to the hospital. There are records of my birth, and of my mother, but none on my father. I was born only a few years after the Snake Sannin made his escape. My powers… what I can do? A bloodline? No. There's nothing or no one like me in the entire world. No myths of purple titan's able to wrend metal and move mountains! Nothing! I'm just some fucking mistake that was cooked up in a lab"

Naruto slammed a fist against the table, cracking it. His purple form shivered and vanished, leaving him looking human again as the illusion took hold.

"And you never had the guts to tell me!"

Hiruzen burst out laughing.

Naruto just lapsed into shock.

'Has the old monkey finally lost it?'

The laughter subsided slowly, tapering off into an undignified snort.

"My dear boy, if only it were so simple" Hiruzen became contemplative again, getting up from his seat he moved around the desk to a small shelf in the corner. Unlocking the top cabinet, he pulled a small stone tied around a pale white string of some unearthly material.

"You were right about one thing Naruto. There is no one like you in the entire world. Well, this world at least. I don't know which one your father came from, but I suppose that there are many more individuals such as yourself out there"

"...what... W-what do you mean?"

Hiruzen smiled softly, handing the stone to the startled boy.

"I had hoped to explain this to you much later Naruto, but I felt perhaps it was time to let you know. Your father was a traveler, searching for an answer that he could never quite grasp. A being capable of moving across the stars, to travel across existence. His search led him to your mother. We don't know exactly the details of your birth, or how they felt about one another, but you were born nonetheless"

Like something had punched him, Naruto fell back into his seat.

"My father… he… he's an alien?"

"That would be putting it simply, but yes, yes he is"

The redhead was silent.

"The stone was a gift from your father to your mother, before he left. Kushina knew how to use it and what it was for. We've tried experimenting with it, as the Science department believes it is some kind of device, but we can't figure it out" Hiruzen pulled out his pipe from god knows where and began to stack tobacco in it.

"This… this is from my father?"

Hiruzen merely nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto whispered.

"I wanted you to grow up like a normal child my boy. I never wanted any weight on your shoulders from your heritage. When I believed you to be old enough I would tell you. That day came sooner than expected" Hiruzen smiled softly at the teenager, "I wanted this to make you stronger. To boost your confidence. I did not intend to harm you Naruto. I only had your best interests at heart"

A few tears drifted down white cheeks, and Hiruzen felt his heart shatter.

"Thank you Hiruzen" Naruto looked up at the Hokage, a huge grin on his face even as tears streamed down his face, "you have no idea what this means to me ya know"

Hiruzen smiled even as Naruto's face turned red.

No matter how hard the kid tried, every now and then the motor mouth his mother gave him would slip on through his carefully crafted defenses.

"Go home and get a good rest Naruto. You have a big day tomorrow"

Without any other words between the two, Naruto vanished, his hand clasped firmly around the stone.

* * *

"Just like that" the smile made her feel better, even as the blade sunk deep into the strange creature.

The big purple man reached down and patted her, "I knew you'd get the hang of it little one"

Gamora smiled up at him as he led her out of the training room.

Her initial feeling of terror and abject horror at killing something was replaced with a cool confidence. After it, the thing she had stabbed was not alive. Its true! Thats what the purple man had told her! He wouldn't lie to her.

Corvus Glaive stood back from the two, trailing behind them as the Chitauri cleared away the body of the 'training dummy'.

He was worried about his Lord. This girl was proving to be a needless distraction, even if she had potential to become an excellent warrior. Glaive frowned.

Perhaps Proxima was right, maybe they did need to pit the girls against one another. A little bad blood between the two of them could go a long way, it might even cast a big enough rift that Thanos would refocus his priorities. Nebula didn't possess as much potential as this one did after all. Sometimes a desparity in strength could cause the deepest of hatred. After all, that was how Ebony Maw felt about Black Dwarf.

In fighting was always a good way to assure that their lord kept focus on the objective.

Instead of raising a child they could return to achieving balance.

But… Glaive could also see the benefit of these 'children'. If the incredibly unlikely event that an opponent could defeat their Lord, then these children could grow up to take his mantle. The responsibility to ensure balance was too high. Any chance of failure must be accounted for, no matter how unlikely it seemed.

In the end they would win, regardless of what could and would be lost. Even in death they would all do their part.

" _ **Erehw ma I?**_ "

Glaive spun, his blade pointed directly at the intruder, already slashing through his throat.

The foot falls of his Lord had ceased. He was watching the interaction between his trusted General and this uninvited guest.

With Thanos watching his back, and the nearby Chitauri in the training hall instantly on stand by, Corvus Glaive focused on the strange mist in front of him.

It was humanoid in shape, with a dark grey mist surrounding the form of it. Glaive could not see any of its features.

A strong purple hand touched his shoulder, pulling him out of his focus on his enemy.

"Stand down Glaive"

"But my lord? It could be..."

"I will deal with this"

Thanos gestured to him then at Gamora. Glaive nodded and swiftly took the small girl back to her quarters. As he rounded the corner just before Thanos was out of sight, Corvus keyed in the other Generals of the Black Order on his comm line, informing them of the strange occurrence.

When Glaive disappeared, Thanos folded his arms behind his back, staring down at the apparition.

"Your unit is damaged. Cross galaxy communication is a very tricky thing to figure out"

" _ **Tahw**_?"

Thanos frowned, "very damaged apparently. Your words are not coming across clearly"

The garballed projection of the individual seemed to finally notice him, staring up at him.

"Can you see me?" Thanos wondered aloud, "whoever you are, it seems you have stumbled across-"

" _ **Af**_ _ther?"_

The Mad Titan, the last of his kind thought that for a second his heart had stopped.

That word had only been partly garbled, but just enough so that it could be misheard. However, it had sounded like a word that Thanos had never expected to hear in all of his life.

A second later the apparition vanished, the energy from the device unable to hold the damaged projection of the caller any longer.

"NO!" Thanos swiped forward in a futile attempt to catch the caller.

'Had he said…? No. That's not possible'

The Titan was breathing deeply even as the Ebony Maw appeared by his side.

"My Lord?"

"We're going to start with civilized worlds now. No more outliers or forgotten colonies. It's time"

Thanos's expression was unreadable as he strode from the room, moving towards his private quarters.

* * *

"NO!" the redhead snarled, lights, sound, smell and feeling returning to him.

Naruto jutted back, his face sweaty and his palm on fire. Not literally, but the stone had caused a soft burn to spread across his palm, like it had overheated significantly.

He was back in the real world, standing in the middle of a street a few blocks from his apartment. A few people passing by were looking at him in confusion.

After all, he had been brushing the ornament his mother had given him callously, both hands in his pockets with a bitter sweet smile on his face.

An instant later, it felt like he had been tugged from his body, thrown miles away from where he was standing into a dark and shadowy room.

"Where am I?" Naruto had shouted aloud, staring around the darkness. A creature had approached him, appearing from nowhere with a bladed spear pointed directly at his neck.

A powerful voice echoed from the mist, it's speech inaudible yet clear at the same time. 'Where the hell am I?' the Titan of Konoha had thought, a feeling of nausea creeping up his spine.

" _ **Degamad si tinu ruoy… ssorc yxalag co**_ _mmunication is a very tricky thing to_ _ **erugif tuo"**_

The powerful voice stepped into view, even as the other creature began to disappear into the mist, leading a smaller thing away from him. Naruto could sense the other beings near him. The beings of metal and insect, chittering and clawing around him. It was terrifying.

The mysterious speaker was shadowed and unclear, but the closer he stood, the clearer his features became.

A second passed and Naruto could see his face, and his skin.

Naruto's heart leapt into his mouth, his eyes welling with tears as he figured out who this was. Hiruzen had just been talking about him only a few minutes ago, that he bore an eerie resemblance to him.

"What?" was the only word that could come from his mouth.

The purple giant appraised him, looking over his form.

'Did he know? Does he know?'

" _Can you see me_?" the bald giant seemed deep in thought as he stared at Naruto, " _whoever you are, it seems you have stumbled across-_ "

Naruto had cut off his little speech with one word, a question that he needed an answer to.

"Father?"

Before he had been able to elaborate, the heat of the stone and the rest of the world returned to him.

Naruto glanced around the street, huffed and continued his walk. While on the outside he seemed calm and in control, his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts.

'Who was that? Is he my father? He looked like me, or maybe he was just a stranger? Does he know my father? He looks like me. What do I-'

Without even knowing it, the boy had already crossed most of town. The sun was further in the sky that it had been before he had zoned out, so a significant amount of time had passed.

Naruto stopped outside his apartment door, bringing both hands to his face and slowly brushing them over his hair.

This was a technique one of the elder Shinobi had taught him to keep calm, to just focus on what your hands were feeling.

Naruto took two deep breaths as he combed through his hair with his fingers. He could feel the grit and dirt in it and decided he needed to take a shower.

But first…

The son of Kushina turned from his house and marched towards the training grounds. He wanted to let off some steam.

* * *

Deep within the cold recess of space, a dying star finally fell. The explosion of energy lanced out into the universe, colliding with a few worlds, destroying them and the fledgling life that was beginning to crawl from their caves.

A gas giant was privy to this brilliant act of death, even though no creature within orbit of the sun would ever tell of its destruction, astronomers would calculate the amount of debris that was thrown from the planetoid.

Shattered into millions of pieces from the destruction, one particularly large chunk of material was launched through space, separating into smaller and smaller pieces the further into the darkness that it traveled.

Thousands of other desposite's of the material cluttered together, either fuzing in the now sub zero temperatures, or bouncing off one another, forever altering their final destination.

If anyone around would have done the math, they would see that these comets drifting through space was of no danger to any developing worlds, its meagre size could not obtain enough kinetic energy to cause anything significant.

Meaning its precious payload would be free for whoever came across it.

And a combined total of 14 tons of Vibranium was a veritable gold mine.

Now if the precious payload had been a little more to the left, or the right, or if any of these factors resulting in the Vibranium being launched across the cosmos, it would not have any importance in this story.

But the final destination of this cargo happened to be a civilized world, with the inhabitants constantly at war with one another.

* * *

Sasuke felt his bones strain even as his skin broke against the wooden post, coating some of it in blood. His knuckles were on fire, but he just grit his teeth and went through the Kata again.

He'd lost count since he'd started, and most of the afternoon had already passed. Sasuke's body was operating on memory as he used this time to think.

For once in his life, he wasn't pissed off, angry or sour about something that had happened within the last 12 hours or 12 years of his life.

He was just training, training as hard as he could to keep his mind off of what he'd been told. Try as he much though, he still couldn't avoid the idea that his teacher had planted in his mind.

Kakashi had spoken to him only a few hours ago (or was it longer?). He had taken him aside from his team and asked him two questions.

"Why do you want to become strong?"

Sasuke had answered automatically, "to beat my brother"

"And after that?"

After a moment of floundering for words and a sad expression on Kakashi's face, something that Sasuke tried not to commit to memory, he realised something horrible.

Sasuke had been unable to answer.

Most Shinobi felt the need to protect the village, their families or their loved ones and comrades.

That was why one would became a Shinobi.

Not because you loved the work or the death that came with it, but because you had important people in your life that you wished to protect. To save them from this war ridden world. But to what end had Sasuke truly taken in the teachings of the Shinobi lifestyle.

He was a talented teenager, there was no denying that, but Kakashi's little questionnaire had driven a wedge in the young Uchiha's motivations.

'What is Itachi's motivation?' Sasuke allowed himself to wonder.

He took a brief pause from pounding the wood apart and gazed at his hands. Blood stained and bruised.

Maybe he would have to visit the hospital for this one. He sighed in frustration, his mother would be angry either way for him coming home late.

'Maybe that's why he always calls me foolish?'

"I said you'd need them more than me because I thought you'd actually be training. Not trying to hurt yourself"

Sasuke didn't even turn as the redhead approached him. He could finally identify Naruto due to the sliver of Chakra that he gave off, meaning in close quarters or in a crowd he'd know if the taller boy was there.

"Stop" a hand grabbed his wrist as he made to strike the wood again. The second hand caught the fist that Sasuke aimed at the redhead's face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sasuke snarled, kicking off of the other boy and moving away from him.

"You really are a stuck up brat aren't you?" Naruto crossed his arms, looking down at the boy with the haughty stare that he knew would piss Sasuke off.

"Fight me asshole" Sasuke drew a Kunai, trying to desperately ignore the feeling of dread that appeared as soon as those words flew from his mouth.

"We both know how that ends little Uchiha"

Sasuke charged as Naruto grinned.

* * *

"Your actually an asshole" Sasuke wheezed from the ground as Naruto sat next to him with his legs crossed.

"Maybe" Naruto smiled, "but I can go 12 rounds with the village Jinchuuriki and come out on top. That's something to stay proud about"

Sasuke growled, "if I actually let the dumb fox out to play you wouldn't last a second"

Naruto didn't say anything, just staring forward.

"Don't joke around. Your not that strong" if one listened very carefully, you could hear the disbelief with a hint of fear right behind Sasuke's voice.

"I don't know" Naruto finally allowed, as Sasuke slowly sat up to force himself to watch the setting sun with the Redhead.

"Don't bullshit me! The nine tails is powerful. I mean look what it did to…" Sasuke trailed off. Talking about the destruction it had caused to the village was a wound that did not need reopening.

Naruto took a second to look at the Uchiha with an appraising stare, regarding him like an individual for once. Rather than the challenge that he could be.

Sasuke met the look head on, both of them staring intently at one another.

The redhead was the first to speak.

"When I was six years old I could rip a man's arm from its socket" he spoke like they were discussing the weather, or some other flippant mediocre topic, and that's what made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"At eight years old I bent a steel pole into a circle so I could play ring toss at a carnival" Naruto smiled at that one, "freaked the hell out of Kakashi"

"I was caught unaware by a hail of when I was ten years old and they practically bounced off my skin" Naruto scoffed at the memory and Sasuke couldn't help but stay interested, "a year later I'm able to fight the Sandaime and Kakashi on even footing. Even beat Kakashi a few times"

Naruto noticed Sasuke's wide eyed stare and matched it with a grin.

"I'm getting stronger every day Uchiha. I don't know why. Puberty? My genetics acting up? I don't have a fucking clue, all I know is that borderline S rank Shinobi have trouble dealing with me. Five years from now?" Naruto snorted out a laugh, the sun dipping on the horizon now, "who knows? Maybe it'll stop any second, and now will be the highest point I'll ever reach"

"Or it doesn't stop" Sasuke said quietly, eyes still on the blond.

"To be strong for the sake of it is an empty ambition Sasuke. But this wasn't my choice, I didn't choose this" the redhead regarded his hands for a moment, then looked back to the sun, "My father is still out there, somewhere. I'll meet him one day, let him know how I feel about him leaving my mom and me" Naruto clenched his fist, the sun reflecting in his eyes like a dying flame.

"I want to be strong… so I can protect everyone"

Naruto gave a confused look to Sasuke, who had just blurted that out.

"Kakashi asked me today why I wanted to become strong… and I told him that..." Sasuke winced, "what I told him wasn't good enough, now that I actually think about it. I dont want to just outshine my brother… I want to keep the people I care about… I want to keep the village safe"

"Well what d'ya know" Naruto looked bemused as Sasuke saw the grin appearing across his friend's(?) face, "and here I thought you were a complete asshole"

"Hey!"

"It's a good goal, don't get me wrong" Naruto was smiling sincerely now, "but it'll take some serious work untill you can accomplish that"

"I just thought of it. Where do I go from here? I mean as good of a Shinobi as I can be, it doesnt mean-"

Naruto swatted Sasuke on the head.

"Oi!"

"Hokage, idiot" Naruto deadpanned, "the position your thinking of is Hokage"

Sasuke felt his cheeks turn red and pointedly looked away, fuming slightly. Sometimes the most obvious thing is the last one you'll guess.

Naruto just laughed at him.

"It's an admirable goal" Naruto finally came down from his amusement, "one that I've considered multiple times before. You don't step into this kind of thing casually though Uchiha"

Sasuke just nodded.

"But if I'm being honest" Naruto nodded, as if confirming the idea to himself, "you'd make a good Hokage"

Sasuke almost fell over, not expecting the compliment. Preparing a vile statement of kindness to return to the redhead he was cut off by, "if you fix that emo hair cut of course"

"Asshole!"

* * *

The very next day...

* * *

"The Titan's just been challenged by Gai!" Izumo, one of the gate guards had practically exploded into the middle of team seven's training ground.

Kakashi had raised an eyebrow.

"He accepted! Training ground three, one hour!" Izumo then leapt off, presumably to tell more about what was happening.

"Who is this 'Titan' Kakashi-Sensei?" Kai asked.

Sasuke was the one who answered, "the support Shinobi from yesterday, the redhead. That's him"

"But who is he?" Sakura asked, confused, "we only met him yesterday and he didn't even stay for that long. I didn't even catch his name!"

"He's one of the strongest Shinobi of our age. His name is Naruto. Kakashi-sensei raised him" Sasuke said, cutting off anymore questions directed at him he said, "can we go observe the fight?"

"Why?" Kakashi would wait until later to ask who had told Sasuke so much. While the Titan of Konoha wasn't exactly a secret, Naruto wasn't supposed to be giving out all his information and history to just anyone.

"He's knocked me around like a rag doll every time I've sparred with him. This might be my chance to see someone else return the favour"

Kakashi eye smiled at Sasuke, "don't get your hopes up"

Team Seven then took a break in order to investigate this 'challenge'.

* * *

I want to be real with all of you. Please don't get your hopes up. This story will continue as long as I keep feeling the need to scratch my marvel itch. If this story ever dies and any of you want to see how it ends, I'll put this deformed piece of shit up for adoption. Frankly I've actually made a semi-plan for how everything will happen as well as the ending. Problem is I don't really know the inbetween. So tell me what y'all are getting a feel for, or what you want to see. My ears are open for any suggestions.

-Hope you all enjoyed.

-Freedom


	3. Chapter 3

So this story has blown up. Way past my expectations. To everyone who has reviewed Stonepotrice, Cj, Tristan101, Guest, Follower, RikudoNaruto1, The Doom Slayer 94, and Filbam just to name a few, thank you very much, any criticism and support is taken full heartedly. I didn't think I'd be able to get this story past a few thousand words, but here we are nearing the 20k mark and I am still just starting with all the idea's I want to get across. One common question I want to answer is that this story will indeed tie in with the Marvel Universe, however while a big fan of the comics, I feel that the MCU verses the regular comic book universe, the movies are the best way to get this story across with the intentions I have in mind. In order for Thanos as a character to be more relatable and more compelling the MCU one fits better. Elements and characters from the comics will appear, but not as fiercely as some of you might hope. Sorry.

Anywho, this has take so long to do because I'm addicted to streaming games on Twitch and I love video games.

Sorry this took so long but I prefer quality over quantity.

* * *

"Your flames of youth burn brightly Naruto-san!" Gai gestured at Naruto's outfit from across the field of training ground 3.

The redhead cursed under his breath as the crowd continued to grow. Did that blasted Chunin really have to tell everyone?

Naruto had been one foot outside of the Hokage tower, having told Hiruzen of the strange vision, when he was assaulted by a familiar wall of green.

"What is it this time Gai?"

"Naruto-san. I believe I have come up with a style that could greatly benefit you!"

Oh. Taijutsu testing.

It had seemed interesting at the time.

"Really now? What's it going to cost me"

Gai knew Naruto would do anything now to secure the style. While an eccentric individual (as most shinobi are), Gai still knew his shit. When the man said he had something good for you, odds are it succeeded that and was fantastic.

"A spar my youthful friend!"

Gai stuck his hand out.

Izumo had heard all of that and had stepped out behind Naruto to see the both of them shaking hands, agreeing to the fight.

The green beast of Konoha against the Titan? This wouldn't be something one could miss so easily.

While Gai and Naruto trained and experimented different fighting styles with one another every now and then, it was never a full on duel. Less than that, not many people had the privilege of seeing two Shinobi at the peak of their physical conditioning go hand to hand with one another. Kakashi, Hiruzen, Jiraiya and a few council members at most.

So of course a lot of people had shown up once the word got around.

Silver gravity defying hair told Naruto that Kakashi, the Uchiha brats and Pinkie were here. While he couldn't see him, he just knew that Itachi was here as well.

"Hokage-sama?!" a few people called out surprised.

"...you have to be fucking kidding me"

The crowd was already building to forty plus people, with more slowly showing up. Quite a few of the Genin teams were already here, some Chunin teams were approaching, and by now Danzo definitely had someone watching.

Indeed though, the Sandaime was present, walking through a gap created by the people of the crowd.

"Naruto, Gai" the Sandaime approached them, "you wouldn't have a problem with an old man such as myself being the proctor for your 'little' spar?"

The redhead grit his teeth even as Gai enthusiastically agreed, letting whispers run between the Genin and some Chunin. The Jounin and more professional ninjas judged this silently.

Naruto knew what this could mean.

A field promotion. Something only the Hokage could give at times of peace, and almost any Jounin could at times of war.

Naruto saw the little twinkle in Hiruzen's eye, the small curve of a smile, and he let loose another torrent of swears silently.

"Naruto-san!" the Green beast grinned towards him, a thumb ups and a smile, classic Gai.

"Gai" Naruto nodded back, uncrossing his arms and slowly beginning to walk towards him.

"May the best man win!" a female Shinobi called out, getting a few stares and some glares directed towards her. The blonde girl blushed and vanished back into her team.

Asuma. Interesting.

The redhead twitched in agitation, and he knew that a large majority of the Shinobi present would all judge said reaction.

But let them think what they want. Those words would hold a certain weight. Callous statements of inclusion or similarity deluded most into the lie that was the orphan boy Naruto. With a cold disposition towards himself, Naruto knew what exactly he had been deprived of during his childhood, but at the same time having that knowledge, the validation of where he came from.

He wouldn't trade that for the world.

Why?

Because Naruto knew the truth, and only a handful of others could possibly comprehend what he truly was, and what his existence meant.

'I am no man'

"Hajime!" Hiruzen barked, and Gai launched at Naruto.

A flurry of fists rolled forward like thunder and lightning. Naruto felt his retaliatory punch brush by skin and green spandex.

Gai's foot connected with the side of his head in the next split second, momentarily displacing the redhead.

"...what?" Naruto tilted his head back to look at Gai slowly, who had cleared the distance between them very quickly.

"My youthful friend… you did not think that I would rely on the same techniques as last time! In the springtime of my youth I was known as the Unpredictable Green beast for a reason!"

Typically, Gai had a certain 'method' when tackling his opponents.

Fake, fake, destroy.

Relatively simple. Go at the opponent with a fake, making them wary of any opening moves. Secondly, follow up with an underpowered attack, something that the opponent would be able to block relatively easily.

Then to end it, an all out strike.

This strategy would work on about 9/10 of the average Jounin, and even those on the borderline to full S-Rank status. Thing is though, when you're a dense son of a giant purple alien (even though Gai doesn't know this), it isn't much when your 'finishing' strike is just a glancing blow.

But that hit had hurt.

There was some significant force behind the hit and Naruto had no idea what the cause behind it was.

Several Uchiha that were present had their eyes focused on the Green Beast of Konoha.

Black had bled into red before the fight had begun.

They must have noticed the abnormality as well then.

"Fine then" Naruto cracked his knuckles and strode towards Gai, "I'll beat the answer out of you"

One second he was standing a few feet away, the next second Gai was in the air, a bit of blood spat from his mouth.

Many gave disapproving stares at Naruto, while the Hokage just frowned in sadness. These two always went at it their hardest. Both resented each other in some way, not enough to undermine their friendship, but enough for intelligent people such as Hiruzen to pick up on.

Gai hated the strength that Naruto had inherited. His abilities had come with Zero work, Zero effort. People like himself and Rock Lee had worked hard, aiming to become the masters of their craft before they finally bit the dust.

And Naruto had waltzed into existence with first place on his neck. So to speak.

The redhead hated the green man subtly because of his ability to use Chakra. At the core of his being, Naruto wished to be able to use his core. But the damage it had suffered due to his birth and partly from overexposure to the Kyuubi was enough to leave a large hint of resentment towards those that were able to use Chakra to significantly enhance the body.

All the techniques that people like Kushina had invented, his mother, one of the only things tying him to her was far from his reach. So far that the gap seemed insurmountable.

Gai had reoriented himself in the air, looking down at the redhead that was waiting for gravity to return the Jounin to the Titan.

"Tomon! Kai!" energy exploded around Gai.

Naruto saw Gai come down at him, a fist prepared to deliver a blow. In the span of two seconds he saw the air fluctuate around Gai's closed fist.

The redhead leapt back with wide eyes as the ground where he stood crumbled into a newly created hole.

Gai landed in a wide spread crouch, body glowing as he faced down his opponent.

"When did 'you' learn to project chakra like that?"

"Quite recently my youthful friend!" the signature grin felt almost feral as the Jounin slowly shifted into his next stance, "now bring it on Naruto"

Gai gestured Naruto forward.

Without hesitation, they turned into blurs for the audience. Rock lee enthusiastically called out for his sensei, as all the younger Shinobi watched with shock.

The elder Shinobi, aside from the Hokage, Kakashi, Itachi and a few of the Uchiha finally came to grips with what they were seeing. This was an A-Rank fight.

Straight and simple, two powerful Shinobi going toe to toe with one another with nothing bared. At times, the line between A and S was blurred, the difference in strength being so minute yet so infinitely dangerous.

Throws, punches, kicks, swipes, lunges even a brief period of combat that was airborne for a minute… this was incredible.

Gai ducked under a savage swipe that would have wrended flesh. He attempted a kick from his lowered position. A firm grip locked on his ankle and he was lifted into the air. Like a club, Naruto brought him down into the dirt with savage force.

A burst of chakra flew from Gai as the sixth gate opened.

Kakashi felt the need to stop. Six gates?

Naruto was strong, but… he wasn't that strong...right?

Too late.

"KEIMON! KAI!"

The Chakra projection rocketed through his foot, knocking Naruto back and stunning him for a moment.

Gai was causing himself some serious damage with this technique but it seemed like the older man did not care.

They both wanted this win badly it seemed. A level of self sacrifice and harm that Gai demonstrated through this was something only a Shinobi would be accustomed to. Inflicting pain on oneself directly to achieve a goal is much easier said than done.

But with his new technique, Gai believed he could win.

Similar to Tsunade Senju, the legendary healer and grandaughter of the Shodaime Hokage, Gai was using chakra to further enhance his strength in order to have some kind of effect on his redhead opponent. In every spar it only seemed like Gai could vaguely annoy the much younger boy. He needed something to overcome Naruto's natural resistances.

However, unlike the refined and clean chakra technique that Tsunade had developed, this was a more frankenstein kind of technique.

Gai was bringing the chakra into the different points of his body, then forcibly expelling it with his punches, individually timing each and every release to coincide with his strikes. The usage of the 8 Inner gates allowed for him to be more accurate with this release.

He traded this incredible strength for a much worse condition.

Since the chakra is being expelled forcibly in order to have this explosive effect, the Tenketsu points within Gai's body can not stand the strain of these random and large amounts violently exiting the user. It puts a strain on the chakra network as well as the physical body. This is made only worse by the usage of the 6 gates.

Incredible power, in return for incredible pain.

Physically, they were on an entirely different level than most other Shinobi.

Sasuke was barely able to figure out what was going on due to his inability to see what was happening, but he did realise how much stronger Naruto was.

The gap between the two of them was just… it was insurmountable at this point.

There was no way he could go toe to toe with him.

"Morning Peacock!"

"GAI! NO!" Kakashi was the one who called out, even as the older Shinobi blanched or started to react. But the move had already started.

For Gai and Naruto, there was only the fight.

The Jounin started the attack with yet another vicious strike to Naruto's head, kicking the redhead up into the air.

Most would be killed by such a strike.

Not given even a second to come to terms with his situation, the 13 year old was assaulted with a barrage of punches, each sending flame after flame brushing across his body. Gai's fists and chakra projection was creating physical flames due to the friction.

One final punch sent Naruto down to the ground, crumbling into the earth, dust and smoke rising from the crater he now occupied.

"Gai" Kakashi was beside the crouched Shinobi, "what have you done?"

The fight appeared over.

Many Shinobi were moving towards the hole in the earth while the Hokage and Kakashi were standing with Gai.

Sasuke was shocked.

Had Naruto been...?

That move had looked incredibly deadly.

Rock Lee typically was unsure of how to feel, so some tears dripped from his eyes. Hyuuga Neji was viewing his teacher in a completely different light.

Ino felt a little sad that the good looking kid might be dead.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes.

He knew something was up.

A lite chuckle echoed from within the still dirty air.

"Oh please"

The Smoke had cleared.

Naruto lifted himself up onto the training ground, out from the wreckage of dirt he had created in his plumet back to the ground.

The rags that he had once called a shirt slipped from his skin.

His purple skin.

"You think that would be enough?"

Most took a long time to respond and recover from what they were seeing.

Kakashi was able to take note of the black bruises forming across Naruto's torso before the seal re-triggered, cloaking the true form of the redhead.

"It takes a lot for me to get serious Gai" Naruto strode forward towards him, "but I guess you win"

Hiruzen figured out two things that very moment Naruto announced those words.

One, he's a complete brat.

And two, he's a clever brat.

Instead of just having to explain what he was, instead of giving the truth, it appeared Naruto was taking one out of Hiruzen's book.

To Lie.

Every Shinobi present had seen the purple form, what the real thing looked like under the cover, and that would take a lot of time to insure that secret remained within the borders of fire country, let alone the village.

Right then and there, Naruto could have shattered the illusion for good. He could have let the truth finally come out. But even as he had strode from the mist, purple skin partially visible, the looks of shock, horror and even disgust started to appear across the faces of other Shinobi. Perhaps they were assuming what Naruto had, that he was in fact an experiment of Orochimaru?

They would never trust him at the present moment, let alone believe him. Even the Hokage telling them the truth would have little effect on them. What humanity did not know would always terrify them, and even if the truth must be the absence of all other factors, the sheer shock value that Naruto's existence was guaranteed its implausibility.

So instead of telling the truth, Naruto made it seem like the seal that had been visible on his purple abdomen was responsible for his change in color. As if he had some kind of secret technique. A hidden ability that was responsible for his strength and resilience.

Just like he released what Naruto was doing, the other Shinobi were connecting the dots.

'That Purple form' Asuma Sarutobi felt the need to clench his trench knives, 'whatever it is… it can take Gai on…'

Kurenai had her arms crossed but was studying the redhead intently.

Every seasoned Shinobi could see the red liquid drip from the four small cuts above his heart.

"All of that for a drop of blood" Naruto murmured quietly, but loudly enough for each of the spectators to hear what he said.

And that sealed the deal for all of those that weren't in the know. Any of them that knew of Naruto, or had some kind of inkling as to how strong he was now thought that they had seen the source; the strange seal on his stomach.

Many of the older generation had some guesses as to who his parents were. Both of them were high tier seals masters, each having developed a sense of professionalism in the sealing arts at a young age.

Would it be too far of a stretch to suggest that their son would follow in their footsteps?

Only the Uchiha knew the truth, and even then only a handful of them actually did.

"It's been awhile since I've seen myself bleed before" Naruto strolled towards Gai and Kakashi casually, "but damn that was refreshing"

Hiruzen stared directly into Naruto's eyes, the silent question there.

'You are not going to tell them?'

Naruto cocked his head minutely.

'Later'

Hiruzen hummed and spoke firmly.

"The winner is Gai!"

A lot of the older Shinobi frowned for a few moments, before one by one a spark seemed to light up in their eyes. They were slowly realising what the purpose of the fight had been.

"God damn" Asuma smirked, turning away and walking back towards his team's training ground, "who would have figured?"

"Sensei?!" Ino looked confused, "what do you mean by that? Sensei!" the blond followed after her irritated yet smiling teacher.

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment, watching Naruto carefully.

Their eyes met from across the field and the Nara immediately looked away.

'Damn' Naruto frowned internally, 'almost everyone'

"G-good fight, Naruto-s-san"

The redhead refocused his attention on the seriously injured Jonin.

"You've done a good job Gai, but sadly enough, I don't think I could use that style"

"Still?" Gai coughed up some blood.

"Enough tough guy bullshit. To the hospital with both of you" Hiruzen puffed up at the both of them, grumpy expression and pipe in mouth.

Both of them nodded at the Hokage, slung an arm around one another and walked off towards the hospital.

Sasuke watched them leave.

"Uchiha"

That tone was recogniseable anywhere. There was only one group of people with a stick further up their ass then Sasuke's own clan.

"Hyuga" Sasuke tried to ignore him as Neji stood next to him.

"He is your teammate?"

"Support Shinobi. The new system the Hokage set up"

"I see"

Gai and Naruto were chatting as they walked further and further away. Even from the distance they had traveled to the training ground, it was clear to see that Naruto was supporting most of Gai's weight, and that the elder Shinobi was limping slightly.

"I do not understand"

Sasuke looked at the Hyuga now, whos confused expression had morphed into a deep frown.

"Gai-sensei lost" Neji stated fact, "yet the Hokage still called in his favour. He did not win that match, the Titan did"

Sasuke failed to answer, feigning cool indifference in favour of lacking an actual answer.

"It wasn't about who was left standing afterwards"

Both of them would swear unto their dying day that the Hokage HAD not scared the shit out of them.

Hiruzen stood silently behind the two of them.

"He is not the rival you two are looking for" the Sandaime nodded softly, seeing Naruto and Gai laughing and chatting, even though Gai was obviously in pain, "Naruto stands upon his own level. Something that you two would find impossible to even challenge"

Sasuke nodded grimly at that, thinking about the amount of times that the redhead had just flung him around like an empty sack of rice.

It stung his pride.

"You think you could do better than the Green Beast of Konoha?" Hiruzen laughed slightly, even as the Hyuga boy Neji gave him a petulant look.

"And what if I could Hokage-sama?"

"Then I would commend your bravery" Hiruzen was already reaching for his pipe again even as Neji puffed up, "and I would detest your naivety"

Sasuke bit back a laugh as the Hyuga went red with embarrassment.

"You had your eyes on him the entire fight" Hiruzen wasn't even looking at the two of them as he packed Tobacco into the pipe, "tell me what you saw?"

"Nothing"

"Exactly"

"What?" Sasuke asked that, confused.

Hiruzen finished packing his pipe and gave the two of them a meaningful look.

Sasuke saw that whatever Hiruzen was trying to tell the Hyuga boy must have clicked because he suddenly stiffened, almost in fear.

"Now you see. You will not find any challenge their Neji. Only defeat"

Hiruzen affectionately ruffled the youngesters hair, Sasuke bairly avoiding it by stepping back slightly.

The old Kage gave both of them a smile and started to meander towards the village, probably to use the rest of his free time just admiring the daily life of Konoha.

Neji walked away as soon as the Hokage had left.

"Neji!"

Tenten ran up to the boy, almost no one was left in the training ground, and it was painfully obvious that she had waited for him.

"What?!" he didn't mean to snap, but he was unnerved.

"Lee went to the hospital to…" Tenten slowly stopped talking as she begun to notice the state that the young Hyuga was in, "never mind" she whispered at the end.

Both of them stood their for a few more moments before separating and leaving to their respective destinations.

* * *

"You're becoming careless"

Proxima sashayed past her husband, casually walking up to the figure that her spear had impaled, driving the blade further.

The last breath of the temple guardian was expelled as the lady of the black order let the body drop to the stone floor.

Corvus said nothing, his gaze fixed solely upon the roof of the temple they were standing under. The stone dome covered the 50 meter space, with concentric circles composing of pillars holding up the heavy ceiling. The temple was located in the center of the strange capital city. Most worlds did have some kind of faith or organisation that the general populace believed in. But it was almost like the locals had tried to forget that this temple had existed in the first place. Glaive had found less and less living people the closer he had got to the temple. Their skill in fighting had increased however. That betrayed that this was a special location.

"Maw is already giving his speech, we'll be done soon here" Proxima was ignoring her husband's state in favour of wanting to leave the temple. This place gave her the creeps. It's clean marble floors, yet dirty grey pillars and ceiling, all covered in depictions of color and vivid detail unnerved her.

The smallest of twitches in his senses told Glaive that they were not alone.

"Come out" Corvus echoed into the quiet and bloodstained place, "I will not ask again"

The small yellow figure, wrapped in cloth and mask, appeared from behind one of the pillars.

This was the caretaker. Others were the defenders, each attacking without hesitation in order to defend the temple, but this creature was what kept it clean and immaculate. It cared for the ruins.

So it would have answers.

"What is this place?"

" _A testament to what once was"_

"Why?"

" _Our faith believes in the restoration of the universe, to bring together what has been separated"_

"And you think a multicoloured light show would do that?" Proxima stepped up to the crouched figure, even as she gestured to the intricate paintings on the walls.

The creature hissed at her.

" _You! You come from their existence yet you mock them!"_

Loud boot prints stepped into the sanctum, slowly approaching them.

"What are they?"

Corvus glanced behind him as his lord stepped up to him.

Thanos had removed his helmet, carrying it under his arm.

The creature considered the purple figure, and the man holding the spear, both of them having shown they were curious, unlike the girl.

Before she even knew it, Proxima had been teleported out of the temple, leaving only Thanos and Glaive with the caretaker.

" _They are the beginning. The greatest force in the universe"_

The temple began to hum, as the drawings and art all began to glow.

Purple light, the green echo, a hum of blue, the searing red, mindless yellow, and the resonating orange.

" _They are called, the infinity stones"_

Thanos was silent for a moment, even as he and Glaive studied the images, depicting the stories and tales of the stones.

The Titan finally spoke.

"What can they do?"

And the caretaker told them.

* * *

Gai laughed again even as he winced in pain. Lying there in the hospital bed with Naruto standing by the door and his student Lee beside him was heartwarming. He knew that Kakashi was in the hallway and while his friend and rival acted cool and composed, the Hatake did care for him.

Friendship and bonds made those of the leaf strong. Something that the other Hidden villages failed to grasp was the source of their strength. Not everyone can consistently survive and bloom through war and tragedy, but the leaf proved to not be just any rag tag collection of people.

The bonds they made, between rival clans and friendly spars. Through team training and generations, the leaf prospered from the connections that the people made with one another.

To truly feel and understand one another was the foundations for connections to be made, allowing deeper bonds to form. The will of Fire.

Passed down from generation to generation, the First Hokage believed that understanding was the key.

Many could argue that this was not why the leaf prospered, but at the same time, any could argue that this was exactly why the leaf prospered.

At this serene moment, even though he knew he was injured, Gai was able to appreciate the home and haven that his ancestors and their comrades had given him.

"I'm not kidding. Best rest for at least a week" the medic sighed even as the Shinobi grinned at one another.

Gai would be out of here in a few days. Probably less.

But the medic also knew that everyone, besides the student perhaps, were aware that Gai would be taking it easy for awhile.

The chakra technique that was used had been devastating to his internal organs, almost rupturing a few of them.

It should be at least a month before Gai could consider using it again.

'Crazy ass ninjas' the medic frowned internally before leaving the room, clipboard tucked under his arm.

"I suppose I'll leave you to it then" Naruto nodded at Gai, slipping out of the room even as a partially exuberant Tenten walked past him.

Gai just nodded at him, remaining strangely calm.

Perhaps he had gotten off lucky.

"Lee!"

Oh crap.

"Yes Gai-sensei?"

No.

"If you wish to challenge yourself Lee! To test your youth! Defeat Naruto for me!"

Decline. Decline. Decline. Dec-

"Of course Gai sensei! Naruto-kun seems to be the most youthful of opponents! He shall be my newest rival!"

"Attaboy Lee!"

Naruto cried.

"There there" Kakashi patted him on the shoulder as they left the hospital, "I know the feeling"

Another week of training awaited them.

* * *

Two voices argued loudly from behind the door of Wave Village's resident builder, the old man Tazuna.

"You need to leave Tazuna! Now!"

"But the bridge!"

The frantic neighbour merely cuffed the younger man on the shoulder.

"Rumour is that midget mired a Shinobi! Ninja! You don't have time to finish the bridge on your own you old coot!"

Tsunami cried softly as her father made a panicked retreat into their home, rushing upstairs to get his stuff.

"I'm not sure what to do Kenchi-san" Tsunami cried softly as the elder man looked out the window of their home, watching the streets.

If it actually was Shinobi that Gatou had hired to silence Tsunami's father, than this was a pointless act.

"The Hidden Leaf village" the retired Samurai was unwilling to admit this, but they needed help.

What better than a team of Shinobi.

"What about the Leaf?" Tazuna asked, hastily prepared bag slung over his shoulder.

"Request a mission. Some kind of escort mission. They can help the land of waves" Kenchi tapped his cane against the ground in frustration, "if I was back in my prime I could…"

He snarled, cutting himself off as he returned to watching the street.

A figure had appeared, calmly stepping towards his friend's home.

"You need to leave now brat" Kenchi growled, "go out the back, run for the river. Take Hidei's boat"

Tsunami held her hand up to her mouth even as the large figure with bandages covering its form approaching their home.

"I'll distract him"

Before the others could argue, the old man with greying hair stepped from the behind the door, forcibly closing itself behind him.

"You will go no farther Ninja"

The tall figure regarded him for a second.

"You're a Samurai"

"Hm" Kenchi snorted, drawing his immaculate Katana from his walking cane.

"Don't pick a fight you can't win old man" the large figure dropped the gigantic blade he had resting on his shoulder, "I won't go easy on you"

"I can say the same to you Ninja"

As Tazuna raced from behind his home, Kenchi engaged against the Ninja, the one from the Hidden mist with as much energy he could muster.

He was out of shape and practice, that much was obvious from the first few clashes.

But every second was time for Tazuna to escape.

"Your worn out old man"

"To lose is to die. I am ready to die Ninja… are you?"

The larger man increased the speed and ferocity in his attacks. It seems the aged Samurai had struck a nerve with that comment, as each of the swings and slashes were bone shaking. Such powerful.

"Stupid old fool"

This would be the last dance that Kenchi ever performed.

His roll as a Guardian would be assured. History may not remember him, but those that cared for him would. And that would be all that mattered to the worn out and tired old man.

* * *

"Who are you?"

Naruto was resting under the shade of a particularly green tree, the hot summer sun blocked out by the large leaves.

Wind swept lightly through the clearing, brushing sweat drenched spiky red hair away from his face.

"An individual"

"Sasuke and Itachi told me about you"

Damn.

"And?"

"I want to fight you" this girl was incredibly annoying.

Well, he reserved any further judgement on the Uchiha girl as she glared down at him slightly.

Might want to test her mettle first.

"Nah" Naruto yawned, stretching back like a cat, "don't feel like it"

A Kunai dashed the bark of the tree, digging deep into the wood next to his head. Naruto merely cracked one eye open, looking at her.

"Did Sasuke send you?"

"No" she snorted, "it means nothing to me that he couldn't beat someone his own age. No, what interests me" she began to twirl another Kunai in on her finger, "is that my older brother doesn't want to fight you"

"Because he knows what's good for his health" Naruto said calmly, eyes both open and staring at the frowning girl. This was an interesting development now.

When had Itachi begun to tell his family about the 'Titan of Konoha'.

He had been one of his protectors at an early age, one of the few people that knew about Naruto and did not have any form of close relationship with him. Yet he was telling his family about him?

They hadn't even had an unoffical spar, let alone unoffical.

Naruto had always assumed that Itachi had kept his distance in order to keep their relationship professional at most. However this leak of details was enough to warrant an idea that he had different plans in mind.

"Itachi could wipe the floor with you if he wanted to"

"And you think you can as well?"

"I don't see what the big deal is. Talk around town is that you can fight decently well, but not a word about your Ninjutsu"

Naruto wanted to laugh.

She hadn't heard about the fight between him and Gai. Even then, it would have been told by those that had no idea what he was actually capable of.

Itachi of course, had been there. There was no way he hadn't seen the fight that led to Gai's temporary hospitalisation.

So he must have armed her with some kind of knowledge against him. While cold and indifferent were the most common words to describe Fugaku's oldest, he cared for his family. Dearly. Seeing him interact with Sasuke or his parents could spell out enough words for even a blind man.

It wasn't a long shot to assume he had carefully informed his younger sister as to Naruto's strengths without disclosing sensitive information.

"Fine then" Naruto forced himself up, acting lazy, "training ground three"

She shook her head, "right here, right now"

"Eh, fine" Naruto shrugged a second before he swung forward.

Her eyes went wide in surprise, obviously expecting more talk. An instant later, all surprise and shock had vacated her gaze, a cool layer of professionalism taking over.

Vaulting back, she vanished into the trees.

"Nope. Not having that" Naruto decided to play lumberjack, kicking and swinging at trunks.

Tree's started to topple like dominos, the redhead tracking the ravenette with brutal accuracy, breaking every tree she moved to.

A fireball rocketed out from the leaves of the last tree and Naruto just walked through it, noticing its potency.

Ninjutsu specialist.

She landed on the ground in front of him, panting slightly.

Oh.

Never mind then. A beginner.

He took one step and felt a Kunai at his neck.

"You're all brawn. No brain" he could feel her smirk even as the Genjutsu faded.

"You, are the dumb one here" Naruto just reached around his back and grabbed her, yanking her around and pinning her to the floor with a stomp.

In surprise to the move which should never have happened - the redhead should have surrendered - Itami had actually tried to drag her Kunai across his throat, putting significant force into it as she was manhandled.

Being thrown to the dirt and a boot pressed into her stomach was annoying and humiliating, but nowhere near as surprising as the lack of wound to his neck.

No gushing red blood, no response.

Like her blade was made of rubber or cloth.

"W-what?"

"Itachi didn't tell you much did he" Naruto grinned down at her, "this is where you yield and leave me alone. I'm out of your league little Uchiha"

What was it with Uchiha and their need to prove themselves?

Christ if anyone else from that clan talked about what he could do, Naruto had no doubts in believing that he'd have half the clan lined up to spar with him.

God damn it.

He lifted his foot, currently thinking about the horrors that could potentially be brewing, annoying the fuming girl.

"I don't know how you did it asshole, but I'll beat you one day. Mark my words you jerk"

Naruto felt a headache coming along.

"It's Naruto"

She paused for a second.

"Itami"

He made a shoo-ing motion with his hands, "get on home Uchiha. I only accept one challenge per day. And by the strange chance you happen to come across anyone else who wishes to fight me please tell them my daily quota is filled"

She wasn't sure what it was.

"Fuck you"

"When and where?" Naruto hummed sarcastically

This jerk!

"I have a boyfriend"

"I pity him" he made the shoo-ing motion again.

Itami huffed and stomped off.

She was going to spar with Itachi for the rest of the day then sneak off to see Ranmaru later at night.

Itami Uchiha was pissed and she needed to blow off some steam.

* * *

So hey, chapter done. Set it up for the wave Arc which I hope to surprise a few of you with. Questions related to Naruto as Thanos's son, or his (potential) siblings will not be answered as these questions will answer themselves. I do have a request for you all though if you wish to help me out. If you know of any good songs that are 'Guardians of the Galaxy' like, I would strongly request you post them in a review so I can work a little better with some good vibes.

Having a stellar day as usual,

Freedom

P.s: What's your favourite flavour of ice-cream?


	4. Chapter 4

_**First things first. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Every chapter that comes after this is dedicated to all of you.**_

 _ **Second. For everyone who wants to know different things about Naruto's strength, or Thane, or any other characters that may appear, I've nailed down a plot for this story, which means things already have a guiding path. Answering these questions will give away some parts of the story, or ruin the surprise for a few of you.**_

 _ **Cj I'm sorry, but if I tell you anything outside of the story, then it would ruin it for you. D:**_

 _ **But here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the flavour's you guys dropped in, but Cookies and Cream will always be my fat favourite. Sorry to all of you. For those that left music in the reviews, please keep doing so, I've loved every song so far. Which isn't necessarily a surprise because I love almost all music.**_

 _ **I'm babbling.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy this next one, and remember to be patient for all the cool stuff. As a dear mentor of mine has always told me, the time it takes to achieve something is what can give it so much meaning.**_

 _ **Yikes.**_

* * *

"It's so hot" the pink haired girl Sakura whined.

While her outfit helped with the heat it wasn't perfect.

Naruto nodded internally at her as he fanned his face, desperately wishing that it would rain. The old man that was with them merely drank from his flask of Sake, deciding not to speak with the group.

Kakashi didn't seem to notice the heat while he carelessly read his book. Sasuke was acting too cool to pay attention to anything but Naruto could see the occasional twitch of his eyebrow. The boy wanted to wipe his brow of the annoying droplets of sweat that were pooling there.

Dark colours attract heat, and perhaps the Uchiha could have changed their color scheme prior to deciding to live in a region called 'fire country'.

Probably stubborn pride.

A rustle of paper being turned reminded Naruto of his companion in silence.

Kai was walking alongside him, his eyes glued to a book and his hair done into a ponytail, revealing the small tattoo on his forehead, just above the left eye.

Sasuke, and by an extension Kai, had finally got what they wanted. Sakura had been all but excited to receive a C rank mission to finally leave the village but her devotion to Sasuke was still there.

Kakashi had taken her over to see Kurenai, and the girl was shaping up to be a promising Shinobi. She lacked the experience or the heart currently, but there was talent ready to be utilised.

Like most, she just required that small push.

Kai had been eager for the mission, the normally quiet boy and even echoed a desperate please to the Hokage, his coal eyes almost seeming to tear up.

He could pull off a picture perfect face of innocence.

Naruto had noted that for future record. It may come in handy, who knows?

Their client was one Tazuna, a bridge builder requiring escort back to the land of Waves. His project was under threat of bandits apparently and he could just afford to pay for a C-Rank mission.

As a support Shinobi for the group, Naruto had expressed his interest towards the potential of getting the still wet behind the ears genin to really step into Shinobi life.

Kakashi had agreed while reluctantly, and all of them were then promptly insulted by the obviously drunk, portly man.

Naruto hadn't said a word while Sasuke had fumed and Kakashi explained the situation.

The man seemed to reflect some kind of sadness, a feeling that Naruto would describe as melancholy.

Eh.

It wasn't his job to worry about things like this. Kakashi was obviously scrutinizing the man 12 ways from Sunday and already knew what his eating habits were or if he owned a dog.

Naruto was just here to make sure that if the team hit something, it stayed down.

"How much further?"

Sasuke was getting impatient.

Poor little Uchiha. Too hot for ya is it? Bloody clan of fire breathers my ass.

"At this pace, a day or two at least…" Tazuna checked their position on a small map he had folded in his right pocket, "unless you _want_ to take a break or camp for a night we can do it one day"

Kakashi studied his team for a second, turning around to look at Naruto and Kai who were walking at the back of the group.

"I suppose so" he smiled with his eye at the bridge builder, turning back to his porn as the group continued walking.

The spring that suddenly appeared in Sasuke's step told Naruto that the Uchiha was happy. Kai expressed no feeling, just quietly reading his book.

Sakura didn't care what anyone thought, and just sighed in relief loudly.

The group passed by a puddle of water.

In an instant chaos erupted.

Kakashi exploded into a hail of flesh and bone as a chain wrapped itself around his body. Two Shinobi had appeared from the puddle, using their connected weapon to murder Kakashi. The pair turned to face Tazuna without hesitation, bringing their dual wielded chain to bear.

Sakura froze as she saw her Sensei essentially burst in front of her. It seemed her body was currently dealing with an overdose of adrenaline, and her instinct to fight or flight was warring with one another.

Tazuna shouted in panic. Reactively stepping away from the Ninja that had appeared, but did not seem to run off. He had seemingly accepted his fate.

Sasuke drew a Kunai but remained unresponsive. Death was something knew to him. He had never seen it before.

Kai was already in front of the bridge builder, holding a defensive stance between the Wave architect and the assassins. Good instincts. Shinobi instincts.

Naruto stepped forward into range of the first attacker.

The redhead could see the glee in the Shinobi's eyes as his 'prey' approached him.

"Gozu! The big one wants to-" the Ninja took the first hit to his stomach, winding him. As he gasped for air like a fish out of water Naruto knocked him down with the second one, leaving him unconscious.

"Bastard! I'll kill you for-"

A Kunai pierced his throat.

Sakura's instinct for fight had won out it seemed.

"Oh dear" Kakashi materialised from the bushes, seeing the wide eyed look that Sakura had, even as blood flowed from the Ninja's throat.

Said Ninja, a Kiri missing nin, was desperately grasping his throat as he fell to his knees. His mouth was trying to make words, trying to call for his comrade as he bled out.

It seemed that he would die here, alone. Whatever mission he was tasked with had surely failed, and his last living thought would be failure.

A cruel way to think about it, but for most Shinobi, failure is death. A horrid death.

Even victory could be death.

The life of the Shinobi was nothing but death.

Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she tried to come to terms with what she had just done.

"Kakashi, handle the other one. Kai, Naruto, talk with our client" Sasuke gave out orders as he approached Sakura, "something is wrong here"

While it was interesting to see Kakashi reacting to the Uchiha giving orders to him, he didn't object or say anything as the boy went to go comfort the obviously distraught girl.

Removing the body, Kakashi moved towards the unconscious one and began to wake the man.

Not before restraining his limbs with Ninja wire of course.

Naruto had already turned on Tazuna with his eyebrow raised and muscled arms crossed over his chest.

"What?"

Naruto raised his eyebrow a little higher.

"What? What do you want?"

Kai snorted. Even he had figured it out.

Sasuke had obviously come to the conclusion that someone, somewhere had lied about this mission. C ranked missions dealt with random bandit incursions or assaults at most. In fact, it is quite rare for a C rank to see any combat at all, since most bandits stay out of arm's reach of any shinobi force.

But this was a coordinated attack. A planned attack. One that had not been set up hastily. No, the Kiri missing nin were waiting for their target.

Judging by their haste to remove Kakashi it appeared they wanted the Jonin out of the way first. Then they had turned on Tazuna.

"Care to tell us why Kirigakure Missing nin are hunting you Tazuna-san?"

The drunkard floundered for a few moments, incapable of coming up with an excuse or some kind of relevant lie. Kai and Naruto would see right through it anyway. So the old drunkard decided to go with the truth.

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me" Kai said quietly, his glare fixed on the older man.

"I'm trying to save my people. I am trying to save Wave"

"Admirable. Still doesn't explain the Shinobi though"

"Gatou"

Naruto paused for a second. The name sounded familiar.

"The shipping magnate?" Kai asked.

"Yes"

"What about him?" the redhead still had his arms crossed, but the glare no longer dominated his face.

"He has been stealing companies, land, food, wealth and business from our nation. Whoever refuses to buy for the low prices he sets end up being forced to give all their assets to that parasite" Tazuna spat the word, "he has been sucking Wave dry since the moment he arrived. Our shipping brings in most of the wealth and he has taken it all under his wing"

"So you built a bridge" Kai summarised.

"Building" Tazuna corrected, "but once the mainland is connected to wave, it will allow for a much cheaper trade route, something that he cannot control. It will save wave"

"But he obviously didn't want you to do that" Kai nodded at the body a few meters away, "so he bought some hired help to keep you down"

"Precisely" Tazuna balled his fists into his hands, "my son in law has died trying to rally a cause. Many more have as well. My dear friend Kenshi has more than likely perished in order to secure my escape. I cannot let them die in vain!"

"You could only afford a C-rank. You didn't have the money to request higher calibre shinobi so you settled for us" Naruto sighed, "what a day" he murmured.

A first blood, a potentially dangerous mission and an international extortion scheme on an entire region.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Zabuza Momochi. The demon of the mist"

Kakashi stepped into the small circle that was forming, idly wiping the blood of his hands.

That was quick.

"A-rank missing nin, wielder of one of the seven swords of the mist. The uh… uh…" Kai knew a lot, but he blushed up a storm as he failed to recall the last piece of information.

"The big one. It's meant to cut your head off" Kakashi said cheerily, even though he was beginning to radiate hostility.

Naruto remained impassive, studying Tazuna.

"He's waiting for us?"

Kakashi nodded, "he's the boss of those two. Meizu and Gozu, the demon brothers. Sakura will have a bounty to collect when we get back"

Naruto hummed, and all three of them looked towards Tazuna.

The architect did not seem to even hesitate as he dropped to the floor in a bow, practically folding into the earth before the team.

"Please. Help us" was all he said.

"Well. I feel like you've all proved yourself enough to make a mature decision. Especially you Sakura" the pink haired girl had been hovering a little away from the group, Sasuke standing beside her ready to support his teammate. She still looked a little ill, but much more secure of her own footing than a few minutes ago.

"So you all can decide how we go about this. Naruto. You stay out of this one"

Kai stepped over to Sasuke and Sakura, each breaking out into quiet conversation with the other.

"He was good at calming her down. Some Shinobi have a natural talent for that. Dealing with trauma." Kakashi idly examined Sasuke and Sakura, the girl seemingly much more chipper than she had been before.

"I'd say so. Probably a temporary thing. You should talk with her later Kakashi. We don't need her losing her head when push comes to shove" Naruto stayed quiet after that, deciding not to humiliate Tazuna further as the old man slowly got to his feet from the bow. Offering him help would be a wound to the old man's pride, and if the team declined the mission... well it would just be insult to injury.

"Do you want to continue with this?"

"Of course" Naruto said, "I've never been up against a ninja from Kiri"

"You've never fought a ninja outside of Konoha"

"Very true. But someone like the demon of the mist? That would be a challenge"

Kakashi eyed his ward, "if I didn't know the truth… I would have thought you had a death wish"

"Maybe I do" Naruto hummed, "but that'll have to wait until I finally meet dear old dad"

Before Kakashi could snipe back with a comment, the Genin returned, a firm and determined look in each of their eyes.

Before Sasuke could even speak their collective affirmation, Kakashi help up a hand to stop him.

"Why?" with that same hand he gestured at Sakura.

The girl hesitated for a second, the fear returning to her features. Both Uchiha managed to give her a comforting look as each of them could manage, Kai actually seemed like there was emotion on his face for a moment.

"Because it is the right thing to do Sensei"

"Alright" Kakashi nodded, "team seven! We've got a nation to save!"

The bridge builder thanked all of them profusely as they moved into a slow yet steady silence.

They kept walking.

They complained about the heat.

Naruto internally made fun of Sasuke.

Kai and Kakashi read their books.

Tazuna drank and Sakura was a little more quiet than usual.

But something had changed between them for good. The first inklings of a true bond were beginning to form.

* * *

Darkness had finally settled across the forest. The moon and stars had come out to play, speckled across the night sky between the wisps and mists that formed clouds. An odd peace settled over the land and the redhead enjoyed it's subtlety.

Naruto had set up his look out post high up in the trees, keeping a clear line of sight between himself and the campsite.

The fire had been snuffed out long ago and everyone else had turn in for the night.

An hour before sunset they had gone off the beaten path that lead to wave, stepping into the dense tree line and another 20 minutes further into the underground. Some earth and fire techniques cleaned up the area, allowing them to set up their tents comfortably.

Over a small cooking pot they had made some tasty soup. Turns out Kai had a talent for all things culinary, turning dinner into somewhat of an occasion.

It had been nice.

Light conversation was sprinkled here and there, and Tazuna had told some of the famous myths and legends of Wave.

The haunted beast of the eastern sea, said to be able to swallow entire ships whole! Sakura had been unnerved by that, but Sasuke had dismissed it as complete nonsense.

The tale of the Shudderwock with is claws that catch, and jaws that bite, forever hunting for innocents that travel the forests alone at night. Kai had asked for more about that, wanting to write down the interesting story. However Tazuna could not remember the rest of it, much to his own embarrassment.

Or the Statue of the Sun.

Kakashi had asked him what the Statue was and Tazuna had turned sad.

"An old story. Older than most" the builder gazed sadly into the fire, "my dear friend Kenchi told me that one…"

Kakashi patted him on the back, giving the man a comforting stare.

"He did what he could to help you Tazuna. You can honour his memory by saving Wave"

The drunkard had chuckled softly, idly wiping a few tears that slipped from his eyes, "old bastard was the closest thing I had to a brother. Guarded the local temple like his life depended on it. Bloody statue always gave me the creeps"

Trying to steer the conversation a little further away from the sensitive subject but still interested in the story, Sakura had asked, "why? Is it a scary statue?"

"No. Not at all. It's a depiction of a beautiful lady, one with three eyes, just staring at you" Tazuna seemed to shiver, "but sometimes I feel like its looking at me. No, not at me. I feel like its looking through me, right through my mind"

"Three eyes?"

"All yellow, beautifully crafted with glass. The statue is designed to reflect the sun through it, causing a glow from the eyes" Tazuna took a few moments, giving himself a generous swig of alcohol, "The problem is, that glow doesn't stop! Some say its old magic or some kind of curse. That the lady was betrayed and she traps the power of the sun in her eyes or some other mystical who-ha" Tazuna snorted, "I've always avoided it. Sometime is wrong about it"

Naruto had chuckled, "perhaps you could show up sometime, I'd love to see this _terrifying_ statue"

While meant as a joke, Naruto noticed how serious of a look Tazuna had given him.

"Somehow, I don't think that would be a good idea" Tazuna turned to look at each of them one by one, "any ninja that have ever passed through wave have always steered clear of the statue… like its got some kind of repellent on it"

"Perhaps a seal?" Kakashi wondered aloud.

The conversation had ended shortly after that with Tazuna declaring himself tired, and each of them organising the guard shift as they fell asleep.

Naruto had gotten the second last watch and Sasuke would be the one to come relieve him of his post.

"You know I don't actually understand what you do" Sasuke moved onto the branch Naruto sat against, coming alongside the redhead with a frown on his face, "I'm assuming it has to do with the whole, 'look at me I'm purple now'"

The redhead remained silent.

Sasuke frowned, "I'm trying to be funny"

"You're _trying_ to dig for answers"

Sasuke conceded the point with a shrug.

"But you're asking the wrong questions Uchiha"

Both of them just stared at the night sky, contemplating different thoughts.

"You could get some sleep you know? We've got a big day tomorrow"

Naruto snorted at the gross understatement Sasuke had said, but did not leave the tree branch

"If you get all sleepy tomorrow, it could cost people their-"

"Do you ever wonder how insignificant we are Sasuke?"

The youngest of the clan head did not say a word, turning to look at the boy who was gazing fervently with his eyes upon the stars.

Naruto's eyes glazed over, his mind obviously elsewhere as he kept speaking, "do you ever wonder what could be out there? What might be beyond our own world?

"No"

"I didn't take you for a narrow minded fool"

It was a bitter jab.

"The expanse of stars, each of them infinite in number. We exist on one small world, constantly at war with itself… are there other worlds out there? Is there a place where peace exists?" Naruto shook his head, "is balance possible? To deal with all the hate in the world and come out stronger, ready to face the dangers that lurk in the dark… together"

"Sometimes the threat isn't as obvious as that Naruto"

The redhead finally turned to look at Sasuke, his eyes warm and innocent, his entire posture lacked his usual tense and rigid sense of self control.

"To understand one another is an impossible feat. Especially with Shinobi. We bleed and die for one another and our loved ones. This death just bigots more hate, more destruction"

"Which in turn leads to more death and blah blah blah, repeat, repeat, repeat" Naruto waved his hands, his defensive attitude returning, "it's impossible to break the cycle. Spare me the talk"

"That's not what I was going to say" Sasuke softly continued, keeping a hold on his frustration even as the redhead belittled him before fully hearing his idea.

Naruto just cocked an eyebrow.

"Make them all feel pain. Make everyone feel the same hurt. The same sense of loss, all at once. Let them hate all they want, because if they hate together, they can work together"

"Hate is a much more powerful motivator than love" Naruto echoed the words, like either he or another person had said the very same.

Sasuke just nodded.

Silence returned between the two.

"I'm going to go sleep"

Sasuke nodded again even as the redhead was getting up to leave.

"Good night"

"Morning, actually"

"Shut up"

* * *

"Bloody mist" Tazuna cursed the fog that had slowly begun to roll in, blanketing the path, but not completely obstructing their view.

Kakashi was obviously on edge and Naruto snorted. The only thing that the redhead could currently feel was excitement for the coming battle.

Because it was clear that there would be a battle. Zabuza would engage with them before they reached the land of waves. Kiri ninja were notoriously known for their specialisation in assassination techniques, with water involved as well?

Well they were nearing the boat that would take them to Wave. Tazuna had mentioned how a friend of his traversed the passage every day, taking people to Wave for a reasonable fee. He would arrive in the afternoons at 3 and depart an hour later.

Being near a large body of water, an already abundant amount of mist that could be utilised for further water techniques and the element of surprise? If Zabuza was going to attack them at any time, he wouldn't get a better opportunity than now.

"You know I should just cut you all down, right here, right now"

Kakashi sighed and returned his book to the pocket.

The voice had echoed through the air, seemingly coming from everywhere.

A whistling noise followed it a moment later.

"Get down!"

Kai and Sasuke tackled Sakura, while Kakashi fell with Tazuna to the earth.

Naruto, manic grin on his face, and stayed standing and held his palm out.

A dull thump sounded from his palm as the large object impacted with it. One moment later and a large shirtless figure emerged from the mist with wide eyes. He was standing a few meters away on the path gaze locked with Naruto who was holding the massive weapon by the blade.

"Really?" Naruto asked him, grin still on his face as he reached for the handle and slammed the weapon into the ground, "is that how the famous Zabuza Momochi fights?"

"Who the hell are you kid?"

"Naruto. Titan of Konoha"

A million birds chirped together, the noise taking a few by surprise and blanketing the space in oppressive flashes of light.

Lightning burst from Zabuza's chest, the grim faced Kakashi being right behind the man he had skewered with his technique.

What was Zabuza burst into water, soaking the dirt and the Konoha Jonin with the liquid. "You'll have to try better than that" came Zabuza's voice again.

Naruto dashed into the deepening mist, hunting for the Ninja.

A shadow swept over the sword that the redhead has left in the earth. By the time Sasuke had turned to look at it, the blade was gone.

Kakashi had disappeared as well, moving into the mist with a Kunai in hand.

"Stay with the client" Kai said to Sasuke, seeing the look in his eye, "we don't need to put ourselves and the mission at risk"

A shout echoed out, followed by an explosion.

"What the fuck is happening out there?" Tazuna whispered, his eyes darting to different parts of the mist.

Like a thunder cloud, lightning danced between the mist, illuminating eight figures. In an instant the light was gone, only the noises of blades clashing and flesh hitting flesh being the only evidence towards there being a fight.

A voice screamed out, before silence again.

What followed was what sounded like glass cracking, or perhaps forming?

The cold seemed to increase for a few moments, the area turning chillier by the second. Sasuke was able to see his breath in the air, his heartbeat pounding a mile a minute.

Something shattered.

"Sasuke! Catch Kakashi!"

That was Naruto's voice.

"What the fu-"

The limp body of the Jonin flew out of the mist, landing on Sasuke who struggled to hold his footing.

They collapsed into a heap and Sasuke struggled out from under the unmoving Kakashi.

"Is he…" Sakura trailed off, a small shake in her body as she gazed down in fear at their sensei.

"No" said Kai, having looked at Kakashi briefly, "he's still breathing"

The redhead skidded back out of the mist, coming to stop right in front of the group.

"Is he okay?" Naruto didn't look at them, still eyeing the mist with his fists up. Blood covered his hands.

"He's fine" Sasuke murmured, watching Naruto carefully.

The mist was beginning to clear.

Tazuna stood up on weak legs, having remained on the floor when he was forced to the ground.

"Kai" Sakura said quietly, "your eyes..."

Sasuke's head snapped towards his clan member, and indeed, red and black greeted him.

Sharingan.

The mist had finally cleared, and Sakura went wide eyed, clasping a hand to her mouth.

Three corpses were lying on the ground meters apart from one another. Naruto still hadn't moved from his spot, but he sighed and released his stance.

Sasuke examined the bodies and felt ill. The first one didn't have a head. His neck just ended at a grizzled stump, like it had been caught between two….

Sasuke slowly looked at Naruto's blood covered fists.

Oh.

The second had a gigantic hole through her chest. Sasuke didn't know who to attribute that kill to, but was fairly certain it was Kakashi and that lightning technique.

Kai staggered slightly, almost falling over but regained his balance, attempting to stand as firm as possible.

The last corpse had been bisected. He had been ripped apart, his glassy eyes unfortunately staring in the direction of the group.

"Burn them" Naruto muttered, helping Kakashi to his feet.

Silence responded.

"I said burn them" Naruto snapped at Sasuke, who quickly spit off a fireball.

Kai sent his own off.

Fire engulfed the remains.

"Tazuna" the bridge builder snapped towards Naruto, his gaze dulled slightly by fear. Naruto had Kakashi slung on his shoulder, slowly tugging him towards the shore, "I think your friend is here"

The boat was pulling through the water, slowly coming towards the shore.

No one said a word as they boarded the vessel and paid for their trip. The boat man watched them carefully.

* * *

They arrived in wave in silence. Storefronts were closed, boarded up and lifeless. People were scarce among the dirty and dusty streets.

"It pains me every day to see wave like this" Tazuna had muttered to the group as he was leading them towards his home.

Inari and Tsunami greeted them at the door, hurrying them inside. The middle aged woman helped take Kakashi upstairs to rest. He had been poisoned by some Senbon needles. Luckily it would only cause minor chakra disruption for a few days but their Sensei was really feeling it.

Naruto had remained silent, only talking when need be.

"Where is Kenshi?"

Tsunami had hiccuped up a sob and Tazuna wrapped his daughter in his arms, a few tears falling from his face.

Another dear friend lost to the influence of Gato.

"Naruto-san?" the small voice of Inari came to the redhead, "your hands..."

Naruto was sitting on a small seat, and the young kid had come up with a bowl of water for him.

"Not my blood" the ninja had said, but took the bowl from the child nevertheless with a "thank you".

Inari watched him for a few seconds, seemingly wanting to say something more before Tazuna had stepped in and shooed the young kid away.

"What?"

Tazuna merely pulled up a seat next to the blond and pulled out a Sake bottle. He handed it to the redhead.

Naruto just took it and downed a fair amount, the warm liquid helping with his situation. He handed it back to the older man.

"I'm no Ninja kid, but when you live in a world like ours" Tazuna wiped his mouth, "you see death all the time. First kills?"

Naruto remained silent.

"With your attitude I'd assumed you'd already got some blood on your hands, but you can't be older than 15"

"13" Naruto corrected, "I turn fourteen this year"

"God" Tazuna palmed his face, "you ninja's are fucking loonies"

"Tell me about it" Naruto grinned, his gaze slowly slipping to his now clean hands.

Both of them lapsed into a comfortable silence. Kai stood behind them, watching carefully. Of course the others had noticed Naruto's overly aggressive attitude and bad mood, but they had never guessed as to why he was acting such a way.

Sasuke was surprised to hear that the redhead hadn't killed before. It seemed like he and Kai were the only ones left. Sakura watched him with some sympathy, still currently feeling a storm of emotions over her first kills.

Tazuna coughed and stood up.

"If you're up to the task, I've got something that needs to be done"

Naruto just stood up as well, indicating for the bridge builder to lead the way.

"Guard the house" was all Naruto said as he left with Tazuna.

* * *

They had been walking outside of town, further away from any kind of developed area. But each step traveled was one step closer to whatever was out there. It was indescribable.

The erie feeling was creeping up his spine, but it was nothing too serious. The sense of fear was muted by something else, a much deeper connection.

"Where are we going?" Naruto hoped his voice sounded normal, but whatever was out there was messing with his head.

Tazuna grunted, "I had hoped we could get around it before you noticed it. We can turn back if you want"

"What is _it?"_

"Like I told you before, the Temple of the Sun" Tazuna gestured to the large structure to the left of them.

The huge stone building was abandoned, and the colossal dome that covered it was made up of a strange granite substance.

It almost seemed to glow in the light of the day.

"It's nothing serious" Naruto said, but he was facing the temple now, his eyes locked on the double door entrance. Large wooden doors with black stones placed all over them. Randomly arranged symbols and carvings were present on the 10 foot tall wooden gate. Tazuna had stopped walking and came alongside the redhead.

"Most ninja would have avoided this place by a few hundred meters… maybe more"

"I am _not_ most Ninja" Naruto snapped, stepping towards the massive structure, "you said we were to retrieve Kenshi's things. I will not be scared by some chakra emitting seal. We will honor your friend"

As it turns out, Kenshi was the last of his family, having lived at the temple for all his life. People referred to him as some kind of religious leader or monk, but he liked to call himself a guardian.

"Thank you" Tazuna simply said as they made their way into the large stone building.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, Naruto wanted to run. Not away from the building…. In fact, he wanted to go to the center. To the source of it all.

The large dome was made up of a series of concentric pillars, each of them holding up the large white roof above them.

Tazuna was speaking but Naruto couldn't hear him, his thoughts on the roof above him. Stories were depicted with terrifyingly beautiful details. The roof told a tale, seemingly older than time itself.

He was standing in the aspect of existence, one of six, and he could feel it in his bones.

As they stepped across the marble floor, and the dirty grey pillars began to decrease in number Naruto found himself standing in front of a statue.

"The drawings don't make any sense to me" Tazuna had caught onto the fact that Naruto was ignoring him for the ceiling, "just a bunch of war and death"

"It is so much more than that"

Tazuna just eyed Naruto strangely as the boy walked towards the statue.

A small hole in the ceiling directed a the sun light onto the head of the statue. It was a girl, a serene smile on her stone face. She was sitting with her legs crossed, towering over the space, looking down upon the people who would have stood in front of her in prayer.

She was seated on a raised platform, a meter off the ground, giving a sense of elevation above other mortals.

"Who was she?"

"I always asked Kenshi that" Tazuna smiled fondly, "old bastard said that she was us. All of us, in heart and mind. She was betrayed by her people. I told you all this last night!"

Naruto just snorted at the old man.

Light flickered from behind the statue, and Naruto walked around the 15 meter circle that the statue rested upon. Tazuna was already walking away, leaving the ninja escorting him to study the statue.

While he would have liked to have done this by himself, his life was currently in jeopardy, and Naruto was a strong boy.

Very strong.

"The eternal torch" Tazuna called out to Naruto, "feel free to look around. I'll go find Kenshi's room"

Naruto didn't reply, coming full circle around the platform and staring into the yellow eyes of the construction.

It was odd how the statue held three eyes, each crafted from some kind of glass like material, used to echo the fire of the torch or the sun.

Gazing at the eyes of the statue, the young redhead was beginning to feel lost in its gaze. Like he was falling into something deeper than he could even comprehend.

Without his own control he leapt forward landing against the statue, one hand gripped on its shoulder, and his feet pressed against its stomach. He was face to face with it, his eyes locked on the statue's eye.

The one on the forehead.

The lower two, the other eyes were just glass, their yellow color created by the fire and the sun.

But the one in its head? The one that pushed out from the mind of the statue?

It was…

Older.

Slowly, Naruto reached for it, his fingers edging closer and closer to the stone.

His fingers made contact with it, and the feeling disappeared. All sense of wonder and magic vanished as Naruto wrenched the stone from the head of the Statue, pulling it into his hand.

"Naruto? Where you at?" Tazuna called from a distance.

The redhead leapt down from the Statue, the yellow stone held firmly in his grasp. Tazuna came from the pillars a sad smile on his face.

"I've found his things" he looked down at the small bag he was carrying, "well. The things he considered the most important"

Naruto just nodded, hoping that Tazuna wouldn't look up at the statue.

The bridge builder just nodded, and the two of them left from the temple, stepping out into the dusk.

They would return to Tazuna's home and bury Kenshi's things in absence of a body.

The entire time, Naruto would think upon the small glowing stone he kept in his pocket.

For the entire night it would keep his mind busy.

* * *

"Quill!"

The young boy tensed up as a blue man stormed over to him on the small corridor of the ship.

"What have I told you about stealing boy!"

"To only do it on jobs" the kid said, shuffling his feet and hiding under his messy brown hair, "and never from coworkers"

The blue man growled, "and you rob little Groak?"

Peter said nothing as Yondu cussed him out.

He had been walking through the corridors of the ravager ship, his little stash of loot held firmly between his hands.

Yondu sighed, rubbing a hand over his blue face as Quill tried to hide further in his slightly oversized clothes.

"Boy"

Quill did nothing.

"Boy!"

Peter looked up, and Yondu brought himself down to the height of the youngest ravager, "you should never steal from friends or family Quill, only in the darkest of circumstances! But kid, the most important rule you need to learn..."

Quill tensed up.

"Is if you _are_ going to steal, dont get _caught_ " Yondu stood up, his expression still gruff, but a twinkle in his eye only the young star lord could see, "next time check for camera's boy"

Peter snapped off a salute, "yes sir!" a smile was now on the kids face.

"Now scram!"

Peter dashed off as Yondu let him go.

A few crew members were standing around, looking at their usually stern captain with confusion on their faces.

"And what the hell do you think you're looking at?!"

Everyone promptly returned to their work.

They were tracking a meteorite after all. One that was full of Vibrainium.

* * *

 _ **AND THATS A WRAP. I really hope you all enjoyed. Naruto is pretty strong for now, and he really fucked those mist ninja up. I really hope your all smart enough to figure out what the third eye of the statue was.**_

 _ **You know how it goes.**_

 _ **Leave a review and follow if you haven't. Only if you are actually enjoying this of course. Favourite if you feel like its good enough to earn such praise.**_

 _ **Anywho. Who's your favourite music artist?**_

 _ **-All the love,**_

 _ **Freedom.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this took so long guys. A friend of mine from Singapore came to visit me for two weeks and we've been going out drinking for almost the entire time. Happy summer and all that. It took up so much time that I'd forgotten to work on this or do any of the updates or anything really. Sorry.**

 **But here it is, a new chapter that is super filler ish but sets up more stuff for later in the future. Thanks to all the reviews as usual. Y'all are the best.**

 **edit:** Fuyuriku is the real MVP

* * *

Pain should have been the ultimate lesson. The greatest teacher for anyone was agony of the body, heart and mind. Torment could force that hand of even the greatest of individuals.

But for him, It was an absolution. Even as mortals feared it, he accepted pain and understood its purpose in life. Justly so!

Pain could convince anyone to follow.

To grovel.

It scared you, drove a fear so deep into your heart that no light could ever save you. Your existence could be shrouded in the night, the damned eternity that was fear.

Pain was merely his messenger, the true aspect of what all men feared. That… and death. Death was the final answer. To most, it was terrifying, but to the deprived and the tortured? Death was a release from all the pain.

Purple eyes snapped open, and a hand brushed away the red hair that had fallen into his face, obscuring his vision.

A man with eyes much older than his body sat up, drinking in the nothingness that his life had become.

The darkness of his tomb was his only remaining friend, the others could not comprehend his existence, or the purpose he served. His last moments as a mortal were spent clutching onto the Kunai that had murdered his best friend.

Unfortunate.

But he took a small piece of solace in the knowledge that Yahiko had not suffered.

He no longer had to feel pain.

Nagato Uzumaki, the infamous leader of the Akatsuki known as Pain, rose from his bed with a sigh.

Six figures appeared around him as he pulled on his robe.

A familiar face that would walk alongside him until his task was done.

Stopping just before the light of the open door, Nagato gazed upon the purple eyes of his puppet, the husk of his friend.

"You were the lucky one"

The puppet said nothing.

How could it?

The strings were held firmly by the master.

* * *

Wave

* * *

'Breathe'

Naruto inhaled.

'Just Breathe'

The shaky breath turned into a calm exhale.

'Take a moment if you have to... feel all of your senses as they expand outwards'

A second of silence.

'What do you see?'

The answer came simply enough.

'Space. Eternal and endless, stretching out into the reach of a darkness older than time itself'

'Good. What do you feel?'

'Life. Death…'

The voice said nothing for a few moments. Eternity drifted between them, a cold grasp in the morning light.

It would reply eventually.

'What can you smell?'

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt someone approach him.

The voice receded into the depths, leaving Naruto alone in the small clearing.

While Tazuna had not noticed that Naruto had stolen the small stone from the statue, the other Konoha Shinobi, and most likely Kakashi would notice immediately. Naruto was certain that while he could not feel its presence any longer, the others would. So after escorting the old man home, he had vanished into the woods, planning to delve deeper into the strange stone he had taken.

Frankly, he had already thought of returning it to the statue. The idea of theft from an already poor and destitute people was wearing on his mind, let alone the act of stealing the stone which was formerly under the protection of his client's friend.

Naruto had felt conflicted about it.

...Up until he had walked through a tree.

Don't get him wrong, the titanic teen isn't delusional, nor is he suffering from any kind of dementia or insanity.

A brief burst of emotions and feelings, and one second Naruto was leaning on a tree… the next he had walked through it like some kind of ghost, simply phasing through the bark and wood.

It had been a completely surreal experience.

Then he had heard the voice. A soft echo of his own, speaking to him from what sounded like a far off distance.

But while not the most intelligent of Ninja's, the redhead was fairly sure that it was coming from the stone.

It possessed properties unheard of to anything he'd been taught or learned about. Enough trial and error had shown him only a few hours earlier that the stone was nigh indestructible.

"Who are you?"

A serine face blanketed with black hair smiled softly at him, even as he questioned her appearance in the clearing. The stone stayed firmly in his grasp.

"I think the more important question would be who are you?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments, standing up from the ground to look down upon the other ninja. Not just anyone was able to get within a few feet of him without alerting him. Not without some serious training at least, so obviously this person was a ninja.

He could feel the cold coming from her, the very same that he had-

"You're Zabuza's Senbon specialist"

"A crude way of putting it" the girl tilted her head, "Haku"

"Naruto"

She acknowledged his lack of adding a last name with a short nod, but didn't mention it before she decided to continue, "you're pretty strong for a kid"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "I wouldn't go throwing around the 'K' word so callously shorty"

The girl smirked and Naruto almost felt like he could relax.

Almost.

Her next movement was to retrieve flowers from the floor, picking specific roots and stems carelessly. While she seemed absorbed in her task, he knew she was paying all of her attention to him.

After all, if anyone was aware of how fast or strong he was it was her.

Or her allies that he had dismembered with his hands.

"I've heard stories of the gem" she spoke absentmindedly, but she was trying to draw him in, "almost everyone who's been through Wave or the Hidden mist has"

"Your point being?"

She snorted at his unimpressed tone.

"Straight to it I see?"

Naruto said nothing.

"Even now I can feel it. As soon as I arrived here, I knew where it was at every moment" she looked at his closed fist, "I do not understand how you can hold evil so callously"

"You serve a murderer" Naruto said petulantly, "this will be nothing more than a means to an end."

Would it? Naruto wasn't sure. The stone seemed very useful if he could master the phasing ability.

"We're both Ninja. Murder and death is our existence" she still had her eyes focused on his fist, ignoring the look he was giving her.

They were both silent for a moment. Naruto had no response to that, but she seemed ready to speak, not trade blows or harsh words.

She obviously had not come here to fight, so why-?

"May I see it?"

She's here to steal it? No. The look on her face was a mix of fear and curiosity, but it would be best not to keep his guard down. Naruto just cocked his head.

"You wouldn't understand it"

She looked up at him, her task of picking flowers forgotten. Their eyes remained locked as she slowly walked towards him.

"Whatever it is… it's not from around here" she glanced back down to the stone in his now open palm. They were face to face, even if he was a head and a half taller than her.

"...and neither are you. Not at all..." she breathed out, looking at him carefully, a new light dancing in her eyes.

"You should leave" he could barely speak. An absent part of his mind was telling him that the stone was humming in his hand, its glow beginning to light up the entire clearing. But Naruto couldn't bring himself to worry about it.

"I fight for those that are important to me. I should kill you now for what you did to Ken and Hiruko"

His mind felt numb and strange, even as the brightness began to dim, they released how close they were to one another.

Naruto smiled softly at her as she stepped back, "it's apart of the lifestyle remember?"

She frowned at him.

"You lack a will to fight… that will destroy you one day"

Naruto felt his jaw clench without his control. He felt the anger boiling in his body, but he refused to act on it.

"I've been doing well without one so far"

She just nodded at him, expression blank, "just food for thought" she hummed, turning around and leaving the area with her plants.

Naruto remained standing for a long time, eyes on the tree she had disappeared behind.

Rage flooded his entire system, funneling all of his anger into one desperate strike against the ground.

It was the same fist that held the gem.

His mother's necklace funneled the power of the Mind Stone directly into its core, sending a very clean transmission across the universe to its receiving point.

* * *

Tazuna's Home

* * *

Kakashi bolted upright from his mild nap. Having adopted a comfortable position in order to properly enjoy seeing Sakura, Sasuke and Kai suffer, the shockwave from the forest had startled him.

"Sensei?" the pinkette asked, confused as the ground suddenly shook.

"Get back to the house you three" Kakashi slowly put his orange book away, "I'll go check this one out"

Sasuke took a few moments to think.

Kai already beat him to it.

"What about Naruto?"

Kakashi wasn't facing his students, so they had no way of seeing the flicker of a grimace pass over his face.

* * *

Deep Space, Unknown Territory

* * *

Gamora had fallen asleep next to the throne, drifting off quietly to the story he had been telling her. A smile spread across his weary face as one of his order brought the small child to her quarters. Gamora would be safe. She was a very unique individual. Like Nebula, but without the need to let her own strengths smother her.

A spark of power flickered in the room, turning the dimly lit space into a cascade of colors. Only temporarily however as the shade began to form.

"You again" Thanos cocked his head, slowly standing from the throne to approach this strange messenger.

In an instant, the Generals of the Black Order were in front of the throne, protecting him. While the topic of the strange appearance of the figure had been kept away from Thanos' ears, the Titan had many that were fiercely loyal to his power.

So even if their discussion had been off the book, Thanos knew they feared for his safety. Most felt that the intruder was some kind of assassin, trying to trick him through a method of older contact that Thanos's people had developed.

Or…

Or it was something far worse. Something that only Thanos had considered.

The form began to materialise now, and Thanos held onto a small shred of anticipation. There was an actual person beginning to form now, slowly taking upon detail and color unlike the last time.

"Asgardian?" Ebony Maw wondered aloud at the white yet tanned complexion of the being being presented.

Thanos could not speak once the figure was fully formed. His heart felt numb. The red hair that drifted in the breeze of another world awoke a vault of memories.

The projection of the other individual was finally able to see him it seemed, as they took a startled step back.

" _Father?_ "

Firm hands gently moved aside the top generals of the order, as Thanos moved closer to the individual. He knew that hair from anywhere. Red was always such a beautiful color.

"I didn't think that you'd look more like your mother"

It was Maw who seemed to choke on something in disbelief. This was a ludicrous idea to him. Lord Thanos? A father? Of course there was Gamora, but his lord considered all beings his children. He was a benevolent god, not one who slept with mortals!

Each of the members of the black order were having a difficult time to process this. Unknowingly to Thanos, a storm was beginning to brew in their minds, planting seeds for confrontation and confusion in the future. The Titan disregarded Maw's indignant sputter, and the confusion of the others for his Son.

" _I don't!"_ the voice of the projection hurried back quickly, a spark of fear in his eyes even as his skin began to melt into the same purple as his progenitor.

Thanos smiled warmly as he looked down upon his child.

" _Where… where have you been?_ " the boy rattled his head for a minute, confused beyond anything, " _Not that I.. no- but you…"_

"If I were to ever have a child, I wanted to be the one that named you. I should have been the one to name you" Thanos admitted to the boy, cutting off his confusion with a soft smile, "I should have been there… on the night of your birth…"

" _My name?"_ his son asked him, desperation filling his tone, " _what were you… what did you want to call me?"_

Thanos still smiled at him, reaching a hand up to trail through the projection, causing it to flicker slightly.

"Thane" he affirmed, "but your mother had wanted to call you after the book. The one by the white haired man"

" _Thane?"_

Thanos nodded, chuckling as the boy locked onto that very word, ignoring what Thanos had told him about his mother's wishes.

" _Why did you leave me here?_ " the boy had been confused, but now panic was running through him, questions that he never had gotten an answer to… questions that could not be answered by another. Only the purple giant that stood before him could give Thane the validation he required.

"Breathe" Thanos wished to touch him, to hold his son and comfort him through his shock, "just breathe"

His son took a moment, calming himself.

A small laugh came through " _that's the second time I've been told that today_ " Thane smiled wide, full of humor, " _I first heard it from some stupid yellow stone with a mind of its_ -"

The projection vanished.

Thanos froze, the mist that was his son slowly departed into nothing.

"THANE!" he roared.

But half way across the Universe, his child would be unable to hear him.

* * *

A few minutes earlier (Naruto's perspective)

* * *

The destroyed clearing was a minor concern to Naruto. The black smoke which was slowly surrounding him however was a little more. After the strange talk he had with the girl from the forest, Naruto had noticed how the stone was feeding the device he wore around his neck.

The gift from his…

In another heartbeat, the mist fully formed into a dark setting surrounding him. The forest had vanished in the smoke, but the grass remained underneath his feet. He was merely shrouded from the world, rather than transported anywhere.

Naruto looked around into the smoke, but turned upon hearing a voice.

" _Asgardian?"_

Four individuals stood there, a fifth was behind them. Naruto had only a few second to glance over the four, but the fifth…

No.

It…

It couldn't be.

"Father?"

The purple figure pushed aside the four warriors, striding forward to stop directly in from of him.

It had to be him! This was… the being that could walk across the stars! His father!

" _I didn't think that you'd look more like your mother"_

'Disappointment? Is he disappointed in our lack of similarities?'

"I don't!" Naruto didn't want to sound scared, but he couldn't lose this person. Everything he wanted to know about himself, or where his dad had been. Now was the chance.

Naruto forced the chakra to recede from the seal and back into his body. Pain lashed up his spine and coiled in every muscle as the projection of his father took in his purple appearance.

I am your son!

The large figure smiled down upon him. It wasn't vicious or threatening. Just warm.

Fatherly.

Answers. Naruto needed answers.

Unfortunately, like a tidal wave, everything that he had ever wanted to know from his dad hit his mind all at once. Naruto turned into a stuttering mess for a few moments.

"Where… where have you been?" Naruto shook his head, clearing his mind "Not that I.. no- but you…"

His father spoke. The deep and calm voice instantly capturing Naruto's attention.

" _If I were to ever have a child, I wanted to be the one that named you. I should have been the one to name you"_

The soft smile and fond expression felt like his heart was going to break, but Naruto stood still with bated breath, hungry for more information.

" _I should have been there… on the night of your birth…"_

Wait.

Name? My name!

"My name?" Naruto asked tentatively, "what were you… what did you want to call me?" He waited without a sound, not wanting to miss any of the words that his father would tell him. Naruto's most important question, the one he had been asking since the day of his first coherent thought.

'Who am I?'

The hand of his father approached his face, but the fingers did not make any contact, merely slipping through and gracing the air with nothing.

" _Thane"_

Naruto felt weak. His knees could barely hold him up, and his underdeveloped chakra was burning him. He could barely feel the burn of the necklace right above his heart, the heat slowly reaching a critical point that he wouldn't even notice.

But he knew now. He knew who he was. He was Thane! The forgotten son. His father was still speaking but Naruto could barely hear it over the blood rushing in his ears.

"Thane?"

The giant nodded and Naruto heard him chuckle as he zoned out from the confirmation.

"Why did you leave me here?"

The question slipped out of his mouth before he could hold it back. A torrent of fear and terror began to grip him, planting idea's and worry into his head before he could dismiss the idea. Because even though he desired to know his father. He had also been abandoned by him. Something that only time could forgive. Naruto let the whirlwind spin, more drastic and horrible thoughts coming to his head.

"Breathe" his father commanded.

Naruto took a second to look him in the eyes, the world narrowing down to the man he had been missing for 13 years.

"Just breathe"

A second passed, and Naruto inhaled quickly. He wouldn't let his father's previous errors or mistakes get in the way of knowing him. Naruto desperately wanted to know his father.

"That's the second time I've been told that today" Naruto chuckled softly, the warm smile still present on his father's face, "I first heard it from some stupid yellow stone with a mind of its-"

The heat from the necklace reached searing point, even for Naruto's skin. It had absorbed far to much of the naturally potent energy of the stone, and its small yet powerful core could not handle it.

In a split second, Naruto felt pain, loss and fear. The last thing he remembered seeing was a split second of worry and shock on his father's face.

He does care.

Naruto blacked out.

* * *

A few seconds before, Kakashi

* * *

Kakashi saw the explosion before he felt it. The second blast was larger than the first, and if he was correct, it had come from the same location where Naruto was.

The Hatake practically tripled his pace in the direction, flying through the trees with reckless abandon.

'Naruto. What the fuck are you doing'

The world turned into a blur as the white haired Jonin began to worry. While he knew how tough Naruto was… he still couldn't help but be worried.

He would have some strong words with the…

Kakashi had arrived in the clearing.

The devastation was the first thing that Kakashi noticed. Trees had been uprooted and flung haphazardly in all directions, as if god had decided to smash his fist upon the earth. A medium sized crater, about 10 meters in diameter held Naruto.

Even from thirty meters away, Kakashi could tell he was hurt.

There was blood.

"Kashi" wheezed the redhead.

Hatake had never moved faster in his life.

Instantly beside Naruto, Sharingan cataloging his injuries, the Hatake took a few moments to breathe.

Just above his heart was a serious group of burns, the worst of which were clustered on top of his heart. The wrest spread out into a blast across his entire chest, some burns lancing up Naruto's neck and face.

Aside from the red and raw burns, were the cuts and holes. Tiny ones littered closely to the worst of the burns in the center of the mass, but the cuts got worse further and further out. Kakashi had seen a hail of blades bend or slip across Naruto's skin. Gai's morning peacock had only drawn a speck of blood.

Whatever had caused this… the force and pressure behind it. The sheer amount of power required must have been ridiculous. Utterly unimaginable.

"W-what's wrong cyclops?" Naruto laughed, coughing up a small wad of blood, "never seen a little blood before?"

"What the fuck happened" Kakashi was quiet, but he was seething with anger even as he began to address the wounds with some of his medical kit.

Naruto would need serious treatment. The sooner the better.

The redhead winced as Kakashi began to disinfect the wounds around his neck.

"A bunch of crap"

"Hmm"

"Just get me the fuck out of here"

* * *

A few days later, Tazuna's house

* * *

Naruto knew that he had a grace period for now. While Kakashi hadn't asked yet, the man was smart enough to deduce where the source of the explosion had come from. Secondly, he would know what had caused it.

Naruto was missing the necklace that the Hokage had given him.

But the boy wouldn't be able to answer the Hatake's most important question.

How.

While Naruto knew it was the stone and that his emotions had been causing it to create energy, which in turn the communication device had absorbed, he didn't have any clear way of explaining this. Admitting to the fact that he had stolen the stone was bad enough. But the capabilities of it? It was something to fear. Something that would be a very terrible weapon in the hands of the wrong person.

It had been a few days since the blast, but Naruto knew that he would wear its aftermath for most of his life.

The wound across his chest almost resembled a sort of rose, its leaves spreading out into a lighter and lighter red as it blossomed.

Naruto could feel the sting of the burns that crawled all the way from his ribcage, across his chest, and all the way up the side of his neck.

The slashes that had been caused by the superheated debris left vicious gashes all across him. Naruto's greatest strength was his strength and durability. This also happened to be his greatest weakness.

Chakra techniques could not be used to heal his body of any serious wounds. Wire and thread could not be used to stitch together cuts and slashes. Herbal and medicinal methods were the only way to keep him together if he ever fell apart so to speak.

"You look like shit"

Sasuke was standing in the doorway to Naruto's temporary hospital room, arms crossed in the typical Uchiha fashion.

"You should see the other guy" Naruto grinned, coughed, then refocused on the ceiling.

Kakashi had kept him under strict bed rest, and the redhead was sure he would remain like this until the Tazuna and Wave situation was dealt with.

Sasuke scoffed and walked into the room, taking a seat next to the Titan and idly flicking a Kunai between his fingers.

"So…"

"What?"

Sasuke gave him a look out of the corner of his eye, "what is it?"

Naruto sighed.

Sasuke had already sensed the stone.

"To be honest… I have no idea" Naruto grimaced as Sasuke just cocked an eyebrow.

"Where'd you get it?"

Naruto mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that" Sasuke made a cup against his ear with his hand, "what about stealing?"

"Shut up dobe" Naruto snarled, his whole body twitching then convulsing in pain.

"Calm" Sasuke eyed over Naruto's fully bandaged upper body, "you shouldn't be straining yourself"

"I've had worse" the redhead sniffed haughtily.

Sasuke just stared.

"Okay… maybe I haven't" Naruto grumbled, "but this is nothing. I'll bounce back from this within a few days"

"You're not human… are you?"

Naruto sighed, his eyes misting over slightly as he thought about himself.

"Didn't take you that long to figure it out"

Sasuke snorted, "I've been given a lot of hints. More than most have" Sasuke was still twirling the Kunai, "I'm positive that Kakashi is aware. My older brother was the one who learnt it from Kakashi, and I can see now that he indirectly informed me about you"

'The Hokage's little bird is Itachi huh?' Naruto thought to himself, 'go figure'

"Kakashi knows" the redhead rolled his eyes, "it's why he was responsible for raising me"

"You're… not one of Orochimaru's are you?"

Naruto almost jumped.

"For a genin you are very well informed"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that.

"The snake has been after my clan's eyes for a very long time" the Uchiha gestured to his coal black pupils, "as the son of the clan head, I was made aware of the threat he poses"

"The information is public idiot. I'm just surprised that you're already concerned about someone like him"

"Wouldn't you?"

"This world's got a lot of monsters. More than I could care to count"

"Stop avoiding the question"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

Naruto wanted to punch Sasuke, "I mean. I am not one of Orochimaru's hell spawn"

"...okay" Sasuke looked away, just idly watching the door as he played with his Kunai absently.

'Well he took that well' Naruto thought, rolling his shoulders as he sat up. He wanted out of this bed, and even if it hurt, he was getting some proper breakfast.

Sasuke still seemed in a daydream.

"What's wrong?"

"The Hokage told me that you would be a poor choice as a rival" the Uchiha muttered, "he said that you're much stronger than I could ever be"

"Don't listen to that idiot, Uchiha" Naruto scoffed

Sasuke balked, his mouth wide open in shock as he stared at the redhead, stupefied. Naruto had just called the Hokage-!

"And don't give me that expression brat!" the now standing redhead scolded him, "you fire breathers have given this world some of the most powerful Ninja anyone has ever seen. If anyone could possibly take me on, it would be one of you"

While being called a brat did irritate Sasuke, he still saw the jaded compliment that lay between the redhead's words.

"Thanks?"

"Don't sweat it. Now help me rustle up some food"

Sasuke would be stuck as subservient minion to Naruto for the rest of the day.

* * *

A week later, the Bridge

* * *

Zabuza stood upon the bridge, the corpses of workers strewn around him. Those that had been unfortunate enough to come in early today had met the cold bite of steel. Zabuza was not an extremely cruel man. Their deaths had been quick.

He hadn't called in the mist yet. It seemed pointless if the redhead was already there.

That brat could catch steel and treat it like plastic.

Kunai had no effect.

Haku's senbon only could take a few hits, but her mirrors made it harder for the redhead to get his hands on them.

It was imperative to their survival that the Konoha Ninja not be able to touch them.

Ken and Hiruko were good ninja. Better people than Zabuza ever was. They wanted to do away with Gatou once they had been paid. Scum like the shipping magnate had always pissed off those two.

The redhead had torn them apart.

Like he didn't even have to try. Crushed Hiruko's skull with an afterthought. He'd pulled apart Ken with a shrug of his deceptively small teenage shoulders.

Naruto.

His name was Naruto.

If he survived Zabuza would remember that.

Haku was nearby and probably preparing. Zabuza knew that because he could feel her presence near the bridge. She was only visible for the time being, and as soon as she detected any of the other ninja she'd begin to actively hide herself.

This entire fight hedged on Zabuza's ability to remove the redhead from the fight as quickly as possible, before Kakashi could get a bead on him.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"This is it" Naruto was pulling his bandages off, leaving him shirtless in front of all the others, "stay sharp. Stay focused and keep the client safe. Everything else is secondary"

Kakashi was speaking with Tazuna, both of them exchanging soft yet heated words.

"What's going to happen?" Sakura asked, nervous expression covering her face. While she had improved drastically under Kakashi's training in recent days, her green was showing.

Kakashi sauntered over.

"Zabuza's arm will have recovered by now. It won't be perfect but his apprentice seemed to be proficient in poisons, and if my hunch is right medicine as well" he adopted an oddly serious expression, "watch each others backs out there. He won't be at full capacity, but the odds are he can still go 12 rounds"

Naruto scoffed, throwing the last of the bandages and wrappings to the ground with a feral grin, "I hope so"

Team 7, support Shinobi Naruto and the bridge builder Tazuna began their trip to the great bridge of wave.

They had a fight to win.

* * *

 **And that is a doot diddly donger wraperino haHA. I hope you all enjoyed this, even if its crappy and quick. Next chapter will be the fight. All of it. Every detail. Hoping to break 40k words by the next chapter or the one after that. My minimum for every chapter is about 6k words or so, but ill try and up that to 10k. Actually. What would you guys prefer? Faster chapters at 6k words? or more time between chapters but they are longer? I have no personal preference for either, so please tell me which one all of you prefer.**

 **Best regards, Freedom**

 **p.s: please review ;_;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ladies and gentlemen I am incredibly proud to say that we have blown past the 40k word count with this chapter. Frankly I'm still tripping around America right now, so I didn't expect to get enough wifi before I updated this story, but a friend of mine has been giving me a shit ton of hotspot in order to complete this one. So all Kudo's and thanks must go to him. Without him, this would have probably taken a few more weeks at best.**

 **Also thank Jebus for offline mode on word. All the support and messages have really inspired me guys, I hope that I can take this story and reach the point I have intended with it. To brush up on a point that I have not really stated clearly, Naruto will indeed be going to the marvel universe. Rather, I've included the Naruto world into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The timeline of which events take place puts Naruto and the rest of the rookies after the events of Captain America (cap's still on ice but will be thawed out soon). Gamora had just become a child of Thanos, and the events of the First Guardians of the Galaxy movie are far off. Secondly, I need a comic emissary. Someone for me to ping off idea's or get suggestions for abilities and powers to give to people that originates from the comics. While the movies give a brief and diverse way for me to expand upon the story, I'd like to spice it all up with the more obscure and creative stuff that comes from the comics.**

 **Anywho. Your reviews have fed me to deliver this. I hope you enjoy what you have spurred on.**

* * *

He was floating.

Or was he?

Hmm.

The ache in his forehead eventually caused his eyes to snap open.

Naruto shook his head, the white dots in his vision slowly clearing. The ringing in his ears didn't stop for a few more moments, and once he was standing, he could clearly see what had happened.

The thing that was once Sasuke looked back at him, pure white eyes staring at him in wide contrast to its red glowing skin.

Its feet burned the stone, the red and corrosive Chakra of the Kyuubi eating through the bricks at a snail's pace.

"Easy Sasuke" Naruto spoke as one would to a rabid animal.

The creature began to growl again.

'Oh crap' the redhead thought, his expression turning grim.

Naruto knew that a Jinchuriki was one tough customer. But he couldn't pull out every ace up his sleeve. After all, it was his friend beneath that toxic red chakra cloak.

'Use me'

In his time of need, the redhead simply reached into his pocket and clutched the stone that lay there. In a bright flash of light, the two of them went at it.

* * *

Earlier

* * *

"It didn't work the first time!" Naruto smacked his fist into an open palm, a very deep frown on his face as he strode past the bodies of local workers.

The bridge was impressive, even when it was covered with blood and death. Tazuna had designed a 15 meter wide masterpiece with firm foundations and a graceful curve.

Upon their arrival, Naruto had moved ahead of his team, walking further into the mist that was obviously caused by the mist ninja.

Kakashi had just nodded at him when they arrived. Naruto was the bait. He would attempt to draw out the hidden ninja's of the mist and hopefully eliminate both of them.

Worst case scenario is that Zabuza would ignore him and go for the client.

A blade scraping against stone sounded from all around him.

Moments later, silence blanketed the area, the only noise being Naruto's footsteps.

"I know" Zabuza's voice echoed from the distance, "I just wanted to see what you would do"

A blast of air alleviated some of the mist, revealing the swordsman standing confidently in front of Naruto, only meters apart from one another.

The redhead stopped.

"You can still leave" Naruto rolled his shoulder, flexing the obvious wound that immediately drew the mist ninja's eyes.

Zabuza ignored the prompt in order to ask, "That fuckin' earthquake earlier… that was you?"

"An accident" Naruto cocked his head slightly, "why won't you leave? You know you can't win this"

Zabuza swung out his gigantic blade, bringing it to bear in front of him in a single hand.

"At this point it's just pride… and to avenge my comrades"

Naruto snorted, "or die trying"

"Or die trying" Zabuza nodded, "but we're shinobi, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Leave"

"You know I can't"

Zabuza's grip tightened on his sword.

"Worth a try" Naruto shrugged then began to advance, "this isn't personal. You're just in the way of my mission"

Zabuza grinned under his facial bandages.

"Likewise brat"

He leapt forward to engage the redhead.

The blade came in towards his shoulder on the injured side of his body. Naruto curled to the side and struck the blade as it approached, the heavy clang of fist meeting metal resonating through the space.

The sword was very real.

Zabuza retreated a brief ways before lunging back in with a swing aimed towards Naruto's neck.

Like a lightning bolt, the redhead ducked under the weapon and jumped forward.

His fist blew a hole straight through the water clones chest.

Water dripped from Naruto's hand as he glanced around in confusion.

Zabuza really sent a clone with his actual sword?

The metal blade splashed some water across Naruto's leg as it landed in the puddle created by the dead bunshin.

"A clone? Really?" Naruto snorted to himself, reaching down to pick up the weapon.

The redhead slung it on his shoulder and grinned, "don't tell me that's the best you've got?"

Laughter boomed across the space.

"You've already lost fool"

If not for the stone, Naruto would have died that instant. His heart would have been pierced by the long spike that erupted from behind him.

It had screamed in his mind, warning him. No intelligible words or even any phrases, just the most primal of fears. The redhead had instinctually dodged.

The spear of water still cut across his arm, sending blood flying everywhere.

'What. The. Fuck.'

Naruto stood wide eye'd, clutching his wounded arm and staring into the mist which had suddenly approached again.

Zabuza's sword lay forgotten a few feet away.

"My my my, seems like you can be hurt after all!"

Naruto felt his heart rate spike.

'I've been injured. That's not possible. Focus. What is the source of this-'

The redhead was distracted briefly as the sword was dragged off into the now enclosing mist. Naruto moved slowly, arm still tight over his wound as he kept thinking.

'What was causing this? Not just any water technique could wound him let alone-'

Naruto glanced at the water that the bunshin left behind.

"Oh? Figured it out already?"

The redhead began to recall all the plants that Haku had been collecting yesterday.

"Gotta say" Naruto snarled, moving into a defensive stance, "that's fucking clever"

"I've got just enough time before your invulnerable again brat. Lets see if I can remove that pretty little head"

Naruto growled as the attacks came raining down at him. Blood was rushing through his ears and veins, the pure adrenaline of being Human enhancing his body.

But he did need to give the mist Shinobi credit.

An ingenious strategy. Something even Hiruzen would never have used. The Sandaime Hokage only used straight forward techniques, nothing as underhanded as this.

The bunshin was created long before and then poisoned by Haku. Nothing incredibly deadly or dangerous for anyone other than Naruto.

When Naruto would inevitably kill the Bunshin, he would have to make contact with the concoction that made up the creation. It would only take seconds to spread through his system.

Muscle relaxant and high levels of acidic water.

Relaxes the body and burns away layers of skin as fast as they can regrow.

Naruto could feel it, the light heat all over his body that meant his skin was melting away.

While a very simplistic solution towards rendering his heritage useless, the concoction was probably as potent as it could get. If one where to poison a bunshin too much, it would show in the final creation. Perhaps a discoloration or some detail of the caster would be wrong and disfigured. So they had only put an amount that exceeded a normal basis, but nowhere near incredibly lethal or toxic.

The drug served its purpose though. Naruto's practically titanium hide was paper now.

Small flakes drifted off into the air as he turned around trying to focus on where Zabuza could be.

A brief shriek of wind whistling against metal was his only heads up.

Naruto twisted out of the way, lashing into the smoke with a righteous left hook. Flesh impacted flesh and the heavy grunt told him that his fist had collided with Zabuza's stomach.

"Don't underestimate me!" the redhead roared, knowing that Zabuza would retreat for a few moments to catch his breath.

Within the mist, the swordsman clutched his now heavily bruised stomach, a very deep frown on his face.

'Even with Haku's concoction he's fucking tough' Zabuza concluded. While he was forced to telegraph his more powerful attacks, Zabuza knew that death through a thousand cuts would be pointless. By the time he would be able to inflict any significant damage, the effects of the poison would wear off. But if he kept openly striking like that, the audio que's given by his large weapon would give him away.

A decisive strike with a Kunai might do something, but he'd end up dead if the kids reaction times were anything to go by. Ken had tried that on the blonde. He'd been torn in two for his troubles.

'How old is this brat?' Zabuza snarled.

The soft step of a foot on stone warned him of his surprise visitor.

Rocketing into the air like a cat, the mist ninja just dodged out of the way of a fist impacting the place he had been crouched in.

"This game goes both ways" Naruto spoke softly into the mist as the debris cleared, "you think I'm stuck here in this mist, all ready to be cut apart by you?"

Manic laughter followed that, and Zabuza could now count this kid as one of the scariest fucking things he'd ever fought.

And yes, he meant thing. Because no Shinobi was this scary.

"You're in here with me!"

A purple hand wrapped around his wrist.

'FUCK HE'S FAST!'

Zabuza didn't even grunt as his wrist was turned into powder. Before the other hand could reach him, his survival instincts kicked in.

The blade was swung in the direction of where the purple appengade originated from.

Naruto released the swordsman in favour of not being split down the middle.

The blade nicked his arm as he retreated however, drawing a fresh splash of blood to the floor.

'He's purple?' Zabuza was deathly quiet as he inspected his wrist. He had dived over the side of the bridge, hanging upside down while he performed some minor medical techniques as soundlessly as he could manage.

The boy had certainly retained his strength, but the acid hadn't worn off yet.

He could still be killed, but it would be very difficult.

"I'm ready to die for this swordsman! Are you?"

Zabuza stopped, ignoring the throb of agonizing pain that radiated from his wrist.

No.

No he was not.

But he was a ninja.

There is no backing out.

Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist, swung himself back up onto the bridge, broken arm trailing uselessly by his side.

With a pulse of his chakra the mist disappears in seconds.

The purple form of Naruto stood far away from him.

'Red head did lose me' Zabuza snorted, 'it's like he can't even sense…'

Even as they squared off for their second bout, Zabuza felt a tremor go up his spine. This kid hadn't been flaring any chakra, killing intent, or large techniques. He'd just been going at it with his fists and turning in some terrifying results.

Raw strength.

Or some kind of bloodline.

Zabuza pointed his sword directly at the monster.

"Give me something to remember here kid" he grinned softly from beneath his bandaged covered mouth.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "we both know how this ends"

Zabuza felt his grip falter.

He was right.

No point in denying it any longer.

"Yeah we do" Zabuza finally admitted.

Ken's scream echoed in his mind. Somehow it seemed like it always had. Like it had been there since the beginning, since Zabuza had started to rack up a very impressive kill count.

Death had been a second glance away from the missing ninja. But he had let others in, had taken them in and made a group that relied upon one another to watch each others backs.

For a brief moment, he was flung back to his first squad of newbies. Ken and Hiro were there, much younger than when they had defected with him.

The small white haired boy had growled up at their teacher, and with a defiance that only kids seemed to manage had challenged Zabuza.

'One of these days I'm going to take that sword from you old man'

Zabuza felt his eyes mist up.

Hiro too, both were dead.

For one who had been neck deep in blood since his graduation, the Momochi was unsure of how to deal with the deaths of his students.

'No'

The swordsman narrowed his eyes.

'Not like this'

A demonic aura, something black and unholy filtered out from around him. It's shroud seemed to poison the air as it burned like fire.

The redhead could see the beast that was finally coming out to play.

Both ninja made eye contact with one another.

"I will not go quietly into the night" Zabuza hissed.

Naruto just grinned.

"That's more like it"

* * *

"It didn't work the first time!" Naruto's voice trailed off into the mist, leaving Kakashi, Sakura, Kai and Sasuke to surround a very terrified Tazuna.

As the redhead disappeared from view, Kai tightened up his position, having briefly spotted movement from around them.

Kakashi had too.

A few shuriken flew out from the mist, making a beeline for the portly man between all the ninja. Sasuke and the Jounin instinctively blocked all the strikes.

"It's the other one" Kakashi muttered, "she's a long ranged specialist with some kind of bloodline. Ice release most likely" they all knew who Haku was, but Kakashi was giving a rerun of her abilities for the sake of it.

Sakura nodded at that, even though she was still focused on the mist, a determined expression slipping across her face.

She wouldn't be a burden, she refused to-

With deadly precision, Kai sliced a senbon out of the air. It had come very close to the side of her skull.

"Keep your head's on a swivel. Her senbon are very quiet" the shorter Uchiha practically whispered.

His eyes were the iconic red and black of the Sharingan, giving away his ability to have spotted to the Senbon.

Kakashi took a step forward, trying to provoke an attack from the silent assassin to only notice something he really should have noticed before.

His foot came into contact with a seal.

Many things were flung through Kakashi's mind as he saw the seal that had almost materialised beneath his feet.

One was how it got there. He would have noticed it, had it actually been on the ground before hand.

Two... was how the FUCK it got there. Because he WOULD have noticed a fucking explosive tag right beneath his feet.

Third thing… maybe I am getting old?

But before he could consider any of these lightning fast thoughts, the inner jounin decided to warn his team with a loud, and very strong warning.

"MOVE!"

Kai and Sasuke hauled the client back, even as Kakashi was flung into the air by an explosion.

Sakura was sent skidding across the floor to slam against the stone railing of the bridge. Blood trickled from the side of her head. Kai felt his heart skip a beat as his sharingan commited the image to memory.

Kakashi groaned and got up.

In an instant he had a chest full of Senbon.

'How did I not noticed the…' Hatake collapsed backwards, out for the count.

Haku emerged from the mist, slowly stepping towards the boys that stood in front of the bridge builder. She had an inhuman grace to her as she sashayed her way between the dead bodies of workers and pools of blood.

She stopped just meters away from them, her empty and heartless mask still covering her features.

If only to avoid the death of those so young, she would ask them only once.

"Please. Just give him over so we can end this needless bloodshed" Haku knew that every second spent fighting these children was seconds that Naruto could be tearing apart her sensei.

"How about you come and get him" Kai snarled. Even though he wanted nothing more than to go and check on his pink haired teammate, the boy held his ground.

Sakura would be alright.

Besides, Uchiha do not waver in the face of adversity.

Just to his right, his cousin was having an almost surreal experience as definition and tone began to set into his vision.

The world gained an impressive level of clarity for Sasuke, like a flip had been switched and his eyes had….

...turned on.

Sasuke had heard Kai's declaration, and without hesitation he swiped two Kunai into each of his hands.

Itachi had taught his little brother a few tricks, but Sasuke could faithfully say he had mastered all of the ones that involved the signature Shinobi weapon.

Haku frowned as both Uchiha boys faced her with their Sharingan active.

"Very well"

A dome of ice formed over them.

The real battle was about to begin.

* * *

The gigantic fucking cleaver that was Zabuza's sword crashed into the stone of the bridge, soaking up blood and water even as it was dragged away to fend off a powerful purple fist.

"Any reason for the change in color?!" Zabuza growled, bringing the weapon in again for a death strike.

"Long story. Dad's not from around here" Naruto snapped back, reaching in again to look for a grapple, but withdrew his arm and leapt back to avoid it being cleaved off.

Whoever gave out first would die. Zabuza's new form made stealth pointless, but now his attacks were much more precise. Even with one hand being out of action the mist Shinobi really knew how to wield that sword.

"Would you do me a favour and just die already?" Zabuza snapped, the demon shroud turning a touch more malevolent as he brought his sword straight down at the redhead. Even though it only struck air and stone, the blast cone created by the force of the blow startled Naruto.

'He's getting stronger'

Naruto was waiting for his body to deal with the poison, and Zabuza was trying to dice him up before that. The steady drip of blood from his many wounds and cuts served as Naruto's indicators for when his body had processed the toxins and acid. Once he was all healed up, Naruto could practically just walk and Zabuza and rip him apart.

'Humans are all the same. Nothing like us'

The blond stumbled backwards from another swing, the errant thought that had rocketed through his brain was jarring but most definitely had not come from himself.

With a twirl, the redhead kicked the sword, sending Zabuza into the air. The mist assassin landed gracefully on both feet, hesitated one moment, before breaking out into a run towards Naruto, sword trailing behind him.

'Never any breaks' Naruto sighed, unconscious of Zabuza's slowly deteriorating restraint.

When the blows did not stop coming, when his vision was filled with deadly steel constantly speeding towards him, Naruto finally understood what the strength of the shinobi before him was.

He was an emotionally driven animal, with a primal hot rage that suffused his entire being.

It was incredible to be on the receiving end of it. Naruto had never been in a fight like this before. Where the stakes were so simple yet so drastic, and it was clear to both fighters what was going to happen if the other gave up any ground.

However, it was game over now.

Naruto should have felt happy that he had won! His first fight against a technically superior opponent and it had been relatively straight forward.

Blood stopped leaking to the floor.

All Naruto felt was hollow, even as he reached forward.

Zabuza kept swinging, a bottomless rage filling his heart. Both of them felt empty from the fight.

In one hand Naruto caught the blade, with the other he reached forward and snapped Zabuza's elbow.

The aura vanished as the mist ninja howled in pain.

With a loud 'clang' the blade collapsed to the stone tiles, along with Zabuza, who merely fell to his knees.

The shroud had vanished with the last of his chakra, and the swordsman was feeling a deep sense of fatigue as the purple skinned redhead morphed back into his tan complexion.

'Haku' Zabuza couldn't say it, but he begged for the girl to be here, so he could tell her how much she actually meant to him.

Liquid began to fill up Zabuza's eyes, his thoughts filled with warm memories of his students. His pack of strays.

Those that meant most to him.

Naruto did not say a word, moving behind the slumped ninja and bringing his hands to grasp the back of his head and chin.

A burst of Chakra halted Naruto's actions.

Haku appeared from the mist, her white mask discarded.

"Zabuza!"

"It's okay!"

Naruto felt numb as both the girl and the man he was about to kill began to tear up, "it's alright little one"

Haku's body twitched, but she didn't move. There was no way she could cover the distance in time and prevent Naruto from snapping her teachers neck. She was forced to stand there in morbid anticipation as the redhead let them speak.

Her father's neck.

Naruto let them speak. Zabuza knew that this would be his only chance to speak to her. Him and Naruto knew what had to happen. They had come too far to back down from each other now.

It wasn't the cowards way out either. Zabuza had fought, given the most he could and been beaten back down for it.

Now he could rest easy knowing that he had tried his best to avenge Ken and Hiro. His only regret would be not being able to save them in the first place.

But he had tried, and that's what mattered.

Haku though…

The words came to him easily enough.

"A wise man once told me that the two most important days in one's life, is the day you are born" Naruto felt a cold chill seep through him at Zabuza's words, "and the day you find out why"

Haku looked like she was grasping for words, that something desperate needed to escape her, but she couldn't tell what. The heat of the unbearable red chakra was approaching them, and Naruto could feel the corrosive aura that one only associates with a Biju approaching.

"Make it quick brat"

With a sudden snap, Naruto twisted his neck.

Zabuza fell to the ground, dead.

Beneath the bandages a soft smile adorned his face.

* * *

A few minutes ago, within the Ice Dome

* * *

Kai didn't know what caused it. He had no idea of the why? Or the how? But he could feel the result, even as he collapsed forward into Sasuke.

"W-w-what…."

Kai laughed softly, his muscles clenching up as Haku ended the technique and vanished.

Something must have been happening between Naruto and Zabuza for her to leave to suddenly. But Sasuke could care less right now.

"Keep your eyes open you idiot!" Sasuke snarled, slowly bringing the boy to the ground with him, holding him like a piece of fine china.

"Mikoto… would have killed me… if I let you get hit by that" Kai chuckled again, his eyelids flickering.

"We both know Shisui would have maimed me" Sasuke had something in his eye, he must have.

Everything was getting blurry and hard to focus on.

"We both know that"

Kai's eyes did not open.

"Come on" Sasuke nudged him, still holding him carefully, "you'll be fine… just wake up"

Sasuke's body racked up a few more sobs, even as he quietly begged for his teammate and clan member to wake up.

In that very moment, his emotional control slipped so very suddenly. Where there was a deep ache of pain and sorrow, now the young Uchiha's heart was filled with a white hot anger.

Deep within the seal that was now proudly being displayed on his stomach, two bright red eyes snapped open.

The Kyuubi, strongest of the Biju, was awake.

Sasuke's body was consumed in a wave of red.

Haku swept forwards to the body of Zabuza just as soon as Naruto released it from his grip. She couldn't fight now. Not in her current state, so the redhead ignored her as she cried over the corpse.

A part of Naruto felt guilty for killing the man that had meant so much to her.

But he had tried to warn him. Ninja were nothing compared to a Titan.

Like a rabid animal, a growl sounded from in front of him.

The redhead made firm eye contact with the hollow gaze of a very angry, and very possessed, Sasuke Uchiha.

A bright red tail, one of four, slapped him carelessly to the ground. The brute strength behind it was enough to flatten a man.

But not a titan.

It was however enough to momentarily stun him.

* * *

Present moment (in case you didn't remember that the start of the chapter already leads up to this instant)

* * *

It was power. Or something.

The ancient energy that danced across Naruto's arm and then his body was absolutely volatile. With a mere twitch of his fingers, the redhead felt like he could destroy a mountain.

'Work with me. Not against me'

And just like that, the power receded, condensing into his fist. While still present, Naruto felt much more in control of his abilities now… whatever they were.

Sasuke swung a tail at him, simply trying to beat him to the ground, but Naruto just as simply passed through it.

'Phasing' the voice told him, 'very useful'

Naruto didn't have time to question the existential existence of the living stone held firmly in his palm. Instead he focused on beating the living shit out of the entity that had possessed the Uchiha-

...that had possessed his friend.

"Damn it all"

Naruto charged forward and went head to head with a four tailed chakra beast.

* * *

Haku had safely removed the body of Zabuza, having hopefully placed it away from the fight between the two goliaths, she quickly made her way over to the only other experienced Ninja here.

She knew what the Uchiha was now. And she now knew exactly what he contained. Haku reasoned to herself that the Jonin of this ridiculously overpowered Genin team would not only be aware of the Jinchuriki, but have some methods or techniques to subdue situations like this.

Resolving herself to mourn for her master later, Haku went to go wake up Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes snapped awake as he felt something press into his neck.

In a heartbeat one of his Kunai was slashed out at the intruder, who wheeled back just in time to avoid the strike from the paranoid Jonin.

"Easy" Haku said as Kakashi got to his feet, slowly taking in his surroundings.

He noticed the evil chakra that permeated the air in a second.

"We can talk later" the girl said, pointing towards the struggle going on between Naruto and the Jinchuriki, "they need your help"

Kakashi hesitated for only a moment, every question that he wanted to ask this sudden enemy turned ally blending in with frantic and paranoid thoughts.

That hesitation ended when Naruto was crushed to the ground underneath two tails.

Kakashi jumped away, a pre drawn seal already appearing in his palm.

* * *

The 'phasing thing' was turning to to be very difficult. It appeared that all these abilities seemed to be triggered by emotional response. Fear of being struck, that triggered the 'phase'. Anger and confusion caused the stone to let off excessive amounts of power that augmented Naruto's already inhuman strength.

Any other abilities were completely forgotten as Naruto grabbed the two tails which pinned him, flung Sasuke over his head, and leapt on top of the mass of burning chakra.

"Hold him still!"

That was Kakashi.

Naruto reached around the semi-humanoid form of the possessed Uchiha and locked him between his powerful arms.

"YOU TOOK YOUR FUCKING TIME!" Naruto spat in anger, the rage and pain only funneling the strength his vicious grip. The tails thrashed wildly, beating down upon his back and the bridge, burning both.

White hair appeared in the corner of his eye.

"You need to let him go on my mark"

"WHAT?!" Naruto roared, "LET HIM GO?!"

He was struggling with the thrashing form of burning chakra. Pain was lancing up his entire body, his thick skin burning under the corrosive essence of the Kyuubi.

"Yes!" Kakashi said, brandishing the seal, "Can you show me his head?!"

Both of them were shouting above the roars and snarls of the beast that was held within Naruto's grasp. The redhead's only response to this question was to practically scream in agony as he lifted the form of the beast to his body, pulling its back flush against his chest. His other arm reached around and grabbed the head, presenting it to Kakashi.

"Have you got-!?"

"JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

Kakashi slapped the seal on Sasuke's forehead and Naruto let go instantly.

Everything changed in an instant. The power and foreboding sense of death evaporated simultaneously with the cloak of the Kyuubi, leaving an unconscious Sasuke atop the bridge.

Naruto was breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling as his skin seemed to fluctuate between purple and tanned.

After so much exposure to the Kyuubi, the seal failed, leaving Naruto standing there as colourful as the day he was born.

"That was impressive" Kakashi said, looking over his panting ward, "not many people could-"

"Give me a moment" the son of Kushina threw up not even a second after that.

Naruto fell forward onto his hands and knees.

"Kakashi?"

The Jonin crouched beside his ward, rubbing his back softly, "yes?"

"You've got to give me some of those seals"

Naruto passed out.

* * *

Haku watched as the mob of men moved towards the Leaf Shinobi. She could spot the short and fat businessman leading them all with a confident smile that oozed glee.

She didn't smile as they all slowly moved within her range.

Eventually all one hundred and thirty two were within the kill box she had set up. While the white haired Jonin and Naruto were cleaning up the Jinchuriki she had prepared for the clean up mob that she'd spotted approaching.

The ice mirrors appeared on either side of the men.

A bunch of people let out surprised noises at the walls of ice.

The hail of senbon and death got screams out of the those that weren't cut down from the first salvo.

Gatou took some in the face, his arm and neck before he collapsed into the steadily building pile of bodies.

Haku did not smile as they all died, bodies heaping upon one another.

Tazuna's bridge was drenched in death now.

Looking towards the leaf Ninja, Haku frowned.

A moment later she vanished with the wind.

* * *

A week later

* * *

Sasuke woke with a disgustingly awful headache.

Kai stood before him, arms crossed and a frown on his Uchiha features.

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, counted to 10, then opened them again.

Kai was still standing there.

"I'm dead"

The shorter Uchiha snorted, "certainly not"

"We've both died and I've gone to heaven" the next second however Sasuke hissed as his ribs were poked by his cousin.

"Does that feel like heaven?"

Sasuke grumbled and lay back, eyes focused on the ceiling.

"...so what happened?"

"Pressure points and lightly poisoned needles. Induces a death like state" Kai gestured to the few bandages on his body, "after my supposed 'death'... you lost it apparently"

Sasuke closed his eyes and recalled the rage that had flooded his system, poisoning all his senses at the time.

"You did a number to Naruto"

Sasuke opened his eyes to give Kai a skeptical stare.

"You did, dobe" the redhead stepped into the doorway, "my my, how the tables have turned"

Sasuke fumed as he sat up, some light bandages covering his body. This was reminiscent of Naruto a few days before the final confrontation with the mist Ninja.

Naruto's triumphant grint was replaced for a look of content assurity. He was happy with the situation, and even if everyone was a little banged up, it meant that they'd all learnt a little something from this mission.

Sasuke felt the need to speak.

"I'm assuming we won. Any casualties?"

"None" Kai affirmed, glancing between the purple teen and his clanmate.

Silence seemed to be the prefered method of communication for the three youngest males of the group.

"Need some food?" Naruto asked, holding out a hand towards Sasuke.

"You're playing minion for the day then" Sasuke gripped the offered arm and Naruto helped lift him up off the ground.

"I'd like to see you make him" Kai scoffed as the three of them left the room, moving down the stairs to join Sakura and Kakashi.

* * *

"Naruto"

It was late, the festivities had calmed down significantly and everyone was rejoicing in the freedom that wave would be feeling. Not to say that the people of Wave were all partied out! Oh no no no! It seemed like the majority were just taking a break.

The redhead had stepped aside after a lengthy conversation with Tazuna, who was promising to name the bridge after him.

The Great Bridge of Thane.

Sakura stepped up alongside her much taller ally as people danced around a hastily erected bonfire in the town square.

"Sakura" he said, not turning to her, but acknowledging her presence all the same. She remained quiet for a time, her voice refusing to find any purchase within her own throat.

"I know"

She snapped her mouth shut as he spoke to her softly.

"Well… no, I don't know, but I know what your feeling" he had his arms crossed but his expression wasn't hostile.

"You feel useless" he turned to look at her, "don't you?"

The pinkette nodded softly, some tears coming up to her eyes. Sakura admitted to herself that she had been exactly zero help in the entire confrontation. Every time danger seemed to rear its head, she'd always needed saving… aside from the ninja she had killed, Sakura felt like she had done nothing.

"It's not your fault" Naruto continued talking in the absence of her response, "you're not like us… none of us. Kai is exceptional, but even he is much similar to you than you are to Sasuke or myself. At your age, you need to understand that we, Sasuke and myself, are the irregularities. We are the freaks. Not you"

"That doesn't mean I'm not useless!" she felt hurt at those words, even if the wording had been self deprecating.

Naruto frowned for a second, then continued talking, "no. You don't seem to understand. You _cannot_ help us in the way you wish to. Techniques and attacks like the ones myself and Sasuke are capable of throwing out will forever be out of your reach. So if you really want to help us… if you don't want to feel _useless._ Then you need to bring something new to the table" Naruto nodded at the end, affirming his point.

"All Shinobi have specialisations. Our team will be no different. Each of us will fill a niche, that includes you" Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, turning to Sakura and giving her a bright smile.

A blush crept up onto the girl's cheeks, but the redhead ignored it.

"You're a brave girl Sakura. Some shinobi fail at the first sign of blood. Something about it just causes them to lock up. I know your strong because you did not. Even against terrifying odds such as Zabuza and his henchmen, you willingly came to the bridge with us" Naruto patter her shoulder and looked out onto the drunken and happy crowd, "It's not going to happen overnight. It won't happen a week or a month from now. It might take years in fact. But give yourself some effort. Some blood, sweat, tears and time, then I'm sure you'll be one of the greatest Kunoichi ever. Of all time"

Sakura was wordless for a second.

A small smile slipped onto her face.

"For a cynical guy, you really know how to cheer a girl up"

"Repeat this conversation to anyone and I'll skin you"

Sakura just laughed.

Naruto couldn't help the small smile that snuck up.

* * *

Kakashi and Co. had cleaned the bridge of all the bodies. Water Jutsu removed the blood. Fireballs cleaned up the bodies.

The smell had lingered for awhile but eventually the bridge was finished and clean. The occasional pothole and sign of damage was evident, but none of the townsfolk minded it. Gatou was dead, and they were free. That was what mattered. Trade would come flowing into Wave within the month, and with it, life would be allowed to resume.

They were a few days out from wave now, and all of them knew that Konoha was on the horizon.

Sakura was feeling home sick.

Kai was feeling antsy.

Kakashi understood that the mission report was going to be a pain, but had faith that the Hokage wouldn't hurt him… too much.

Naruto needed a rest maybe. He could torment Sasuke at their common training ground, but even that would get boring soon.

"Why did they call it the Great Bridge of Thane?" Sasuke poked Naruto in the side for the third time, trying to get the redhead to engage in conversation with him.

Naruto did not answer, but he did turn to regard Sasuke this time. The Uchiha had recovered from all his wounds already.

Good.

Maybe beating the snot out of Sasuke wasn't such a bad idea then.

'Best save that for when we get back' Naruto promised himself, turning his attention back to the shameless porn he was holding, and the path that lead back to the village.

Sasuke and Naruto stood at the front of the group.

Kakashi had the rear, while Sakura and Kai stood in the middle. Everyone was doing something, or at least occupied in a conversation.

Kakashi was the first person to notice.

Naruto and Sasuke a second later had picked up on the presence in front of them. The others reacted moments after.

Having come to a halt, Kakashi slowly moved to the front of the group, standing next to Naruto and Sasuke as they stared at the black haired girl, Haku.

The cleaver, Zabuza's weapon, had punctured the path. Haku was resting against it and facing towards them, her legs folded before her.

"This belongs to you"

Kakashi knew she was talking to Naruto, even if her stare and blank gaze gave it away. The jounin was pretty sure the others had figured that out as well.

"I'd say no, but it seems like you've made up your mind" Naruto approached her. He wasn't slow, but he didn't run up to the girl.

She stood as he got within a meter, her gaze focused entirely upon him. They came close together once again, each focused on the other. Both were entirely different than when they had been before.

They had been changed for good.

She broke the terse silence with quiet but strong words.

"He said he'd only give it to the one that bested him in combat" she shrugged slightly, "you've done just that"

Naruto frowned.

"If it could have been any other way…" Naruto began, but the words felt like led in his mouth. Hollow and meaningless. What was done had been done.

Instead he said, "under different circumstances I think we would have gotten along"

Haku took a moment, her eyes misting up briefly before the moment of emotion vanished.

"You would have butted heads. But he'd have loved to teach you" she nodded softly.

"What about you?" his tone adopted a key of softness, something that she didn't fail to pick up on.

"I… I am going to follow you" she gave him a venomous stare, "you've taken all of it from me. You're a monster. If you slip… if you hesitate… if you falter at any time I'll be there"

Naruto nodded, pulling the sword from the ground.

"I'll hold you to it"

He turned his head to Kakashi as Haku moved next to him, her much smaller figure practically hiding under him as he pulled the sword onto his shoulder.

"Well come on then! What are you waiting for? We're killing daylight out here"

The redhead kept walking, Haku at his side, and sword on his shoulder.

He'd talk to Kakashi later.

After a few moments hesitation and the fact that Kakashi also started walking after the redhead, the rest of team 7 followed.

They would reach Konoha in a few more hours.

* * *

ANBU had appeared at the gate instantly. They were there to arrest Haku. She would be taken for evaluation and reassignment. Her life would be solely determined upon the evidence brought by Kakashi to the Hokage.

She had been presented as a 'bloodline detainee', something that Kakashi and Naruto had discussed on their way to the village.

Contrary to popular belief, Ninja's can actively 'acquire' (read: kidnap), individuals that display bloodlines in order to return that bloodline to propagate within the village.

Haku had not said anything at the idea, or even the suggestion that Naruto was bringing her back to the village in order to 'breed' her… so to speak.

Under these circumstances, the redhead would be able to tie her to him. Hopefully this would keep every party happy.

Naruto would more than likely become responsible for her citizenship and existence within the village, but the redhead wouldn't let anything else happen. He had no interest in keeping Haku as some kind of glorified sex pet.

She had nowhere else to go.

No home.

No family.

No purpose.

So being the one to check the kinks in his armor was the least that Naruto could do for her. Especially considering that he was the one who had taken everything from her.

It eased the guilt in his gut only slightly, but just enough to make him feel better about what he had done.

Kakashi checked in all their documents before telling them that they'd earned a day reprieve.

He promptly disappeared as his students started complaining.

Naruto sighed.

"Sakura"

The pinkette turned to look at Kai, a soft expression on his face. "Yes?" she responded tentatively.

"May I walk you home?"

The girl went red in the cheeks, looked at her other teammates then nodded.

Kai and her began to talk and walk. After a few moments they were out of earshot. Naruto snorted before turning on his heel to walk towards the training ground.

An extra pair of footsteps caused his eye to twitch.

"What is it Sasuke?"

The Uchiha puffed up slightly, a hopeful look in his eye, "I was hoping to train with you"

Naruto frowned, his gaze narrowing at Sasuke.

The Uchiha merely met it with a look of cool indifference.

"Dobe" the redhead said simply, but beckoned the youngest of Fugaku to follow him. Both of his hands came up to rest behind his head, his eyes going skyward in the dipping light of the horizon.

Sasuke quickly sped up and moved in pace with Naruto.

He was completely aware that he was about to have the snot kicked out of him, but he hoped that perhaps he'd able to last a few seconds longer than last time. Maybe even a full minute.

* * *

Earth, Tibet

* * *

In the dark, she existed, eyes closed but very aware of everything around her. Like a second sense she could feel throughout the Multiverse. The constant shaping of power and existence like a waterfall between her fingers.

While she did not intend for this day to be time for her to explore into the multiverse, an errant thought had caught her attention, and the Ancient One felt the need to watch as the powers that be shaped all of creation.

She did however, check upon their enemy, the one who lived beyond time.

In the dark dimension, the enemy of life dwelled, a sole tease and bait to lure those left unsuspecting towards the powers of evil.

The book of Cagliostro was kept under tight lock and key for these exact reasons. Those that contacted Dormammu intended far more harm than even they could comprehend. That was proof itself of how great and terrible his power was.

A ripple, against the waters.

The pond had been disturbed and she had noticed it.

Something shifted against the fabric and the Ancient One turned her focus there.

A being, moving against the timeline and its own line of existence. An error that had purpose and place.

Something that should not be, yet already was.

The Ancient One watched in fascination as the life of the being came into contact with one of the 6 gems of existence.

...and harnessed its raw power.

The intentions of this creation were left up to her imagination, but so far they seemed pure and driven.

While she could tamper with the eye of Agamotto in order to discern any potential threats, at this point, the ripples created by this existence were manageable.

Perhaps Kaecilius would require additional training. Mordo would be more than happy to push him to his limits.

Both of them loved a good challenge.

Canceling the spell, the form of the Ancient One returned to Kamar Taj.

She had a busy day, and some new recruits to handle.

Her prophecy for the next sorcerer supreme had been constantly turning up with the same, three worded, cryptic message.

'It is Strange'

She smiled to herself as she stood up, and moved to the main courtyard.

In service to the greater good, the mystical arts often did seem very strange indeed.

How little did she know of who would be on her doorstep years from now.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

It was late but Sasuke didn't care.

He was sore.

His body hurt.

And that bastard was still laughing at him.

"You're getting better" Naruto said, looming over the sweaty Uchiha, "but when you went all foxy on me before. That was a challenge"

"Screw off" Sasuke wheesed, and Naruto landed next to him, leaning his head back to watch the stars.

"You give anymore thought towards what we talked about?"

Sasuke gave a non committal hum and Naruto just nodded. Both of their ideologies fit with one another. Their beliefs meshed, and even if their personalities clashed, it was comforting to know that someone shared the same, if not a similar, outlook of the world as you. While it was nothing to be considered poisonous or harmful to the minds of young ninja, it was a bit of an odd view.

Most of the ninja, and a large portion of the villagers agreed with the Hokage and his views. Love was the answer.

And while this may cause even the most battle hardened of Shinobi to gag or retch, it had a semblance of Truth.

What Naruto was coming to understand was that Hate was a much more powerful, and much more effective motivation for people. People could love all they want, but that love could be taken, broken, and forever maimed.

It its twisted place would be thick and putrid, hatred.

Old Shinobi families would argue that the Uchiha were prime examples of why hatred could destroy thousands of families, and taken hundreds of thousands of lives.

Naruto would always consider them the perfect example of why love would always be inferior to hatred.

An Uchiha could love as deeply and dearly as they wanted to, but every text and reference from the warring periods suggested that when Uchiha experienced loss or pain… they made the world aware of their hatred.

"Your family" Naruto started off, "they terrify me at times"

"Same here" Sasuke replied, his own thoughts running amuck in his mind, "sometimes I wonder if anyone is this damn world is sane"

Naruto gave him a glance, snorted, then broke out into a hearty laugh.

Sasuke just gave him a weird look.

"If you wanted a normal life, you shouldn't have become a Ninja you dobe"

Sasuke growled but said nothing for a few moments.

"Aside from disappointing my family, I think it would be best to deal with this crazy world of ours from the source. A villager and civilian has no say in what a Shinobi does. As Hokage… I'd like to think I'd be able to create some kind of peace"

Naruto whistled, "now wouldn't that be something. An Uchiha advocating peace? Might set the world on fire all over again"

"Shut it" Sasuke snapped, but a small smile tugged the corner of his mouth.

Both of them went back to looking at the sky.

After a few minutes Naruto stood and offered his hand to the Uchiha, who took it. Sasuke dusted himself off and gave a firm look at Naruto.

"Again?" Naruto wondered, 'he wants to spar again?'

He was about to answer for himself, but the Uchiha was cut off by a more feminine, if not more aggressive voice.

"As fun as it is to see my precious little brother be knocked around, his family does want him to come home"

The black hair, slim figure and haughty stare for sure marked her as an Uchiha.

Naruto deadpanned.

"Oh. It's you"

Itami narrowed her eyes, "did mother never teach you any manners? That's no way to speak to a lady"

"It is when you've forgotten her name" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and Sasuke stifled a laugh as his sister's face went red.

"And please, you're no lady" Naruto added on, just for some extra cheek.

He caught the fist thrown at him, a few inches from his face. The kick impacted his chest, leaving zero damage.

Sasuke stepped back carefully, giving his sister enough space to vent.

However, since Naruto was physically unmoved by any of her attacks, nor was he being hurt in any way whatsoever, Itami was becoming increasingly infuriated as the seconds past.

"Can I go now?"

His bored tone sent a bolt of anger up her spine.

'That does it' she thought, her Sharingan activating in a spiral of fury.

"Careful Sasuke, your sister has claws"

Sasuke didn't know wether to laugh or cry at the exercise in futility that was his sister attempting to hurt the redhead.

What Naruto didn't block or redirect, he just simply took.

"Why. Won't. You. Bleed!" she roared, desperately trying to wound him.

"You need to calm down"

A single punch staggered her, and he used this moment to force her onto her stomach. Itami was held to the ground by a single hand which clung around her neck.

"If you are willing to just chill out and take a joke, nod once"

While uncomfortable and awkward, the female Uchiha was still able to nod. Even if her pride was damaged, she prefered to be let up then held to the floor.

'Ranmaru has nothing on this guy' she thought, even as he pulled her to her feet, red settled in her cheeks before vanishing.

Naruto didn't notice, but Sasuke sure as hell did.

"Dear god no"

Sasuke was not dealing with this right now.

"What was that Sasuke?" Naruto turned to look at the younger Uchiha who inexplicably closed the distance that he had created between them.

"Nothing. Just need to get her home"

"...okay?" Naruto was confused at the hurried sentence that shot from Sasuke's mouth.

One hand wrapped around Itami's arm, and his feet began a steady fast paced walk back to the complex.

Naruto spared them an odd glance before he made his own about face, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and marched off in the direction of his apartment.

* * *

With Sasuke

* * *

"I expressly forbid this" he affirmed, even as his sister seemed lost in her own mind, "you can't do anything with him. At all. Ever"

He shook his head in the negative, the mere thought giving him a healthy ounce of fear. "There will be no crushes or affection towards him"

Itami was looking up, her hands behind her back and clasped together.

"Mhm" she nodded, "of course Sasuke"

He sighed as they walked through the Uchiha district, their house only being a few blocks away.

Itami was going to fight him more and more. As much as humanly possible. Itachi was scared of him for obvious reasons but that didn't mean he was unbeatable.

In fact… she knew almost nothing about him.

She eyed her younger brother.

'He does though'

Itami smiled as she asked, "What does he like? You know, hobbies and all that?"

Sasuke nearly tripped.

'This cannot be happening'

* * *

 _Deep Space_

* * *

Thanos sat upon the throne in a quiet, yet sober rage. The device that his son was using had been destroyed. _His_ Thane had lost the ability to contact him.

And while the signal of the transmission had been traced, it would take years to triangulated with planet it had come from.

It had been years since he had drifted off into space and met Kushina. Years.

Once his home, Titan, had fallen to its own destruction, he had set out upon the Universe to save it from itself. The black order had amassed over time, and with this new plan, the Titan would be able to bring about peace, and balance for all the galaxy.

But it would mean nothing to the Titan if he could not meet his son.

Thane.

He would find him.

"My lord. We are approaching nidavellir"

Thanos smiled.

"Good"

* * *

 _Konoha_

* * *

Tenten was managing the shop for the day when the Incredible Hunk stepped in. Even though she would never admit that Neji still held every candle in her heart, a good piece of meat was always fun to stare at.

Who said working behind the counter had to be dull.

Even as he the little bell went off within the store, Naruto felt a cold shiver stalk up his spine.

A quick check of the surrounding area told him that Haku was nowhere to be found. A silly thought, when Hiruzen had told him that his 'paramour' would be released a few days later.

His eyes slowly drifted over to see the girl behind the counter undressing him with her gaze.

Oh.

Shaking off the feeling, Naruto dragged the massive blade into the store, lifting it to avoid cutting into the smooth wooden planks that composed the floor.

"Oh" Tenten was shocked from her revelry as the massive blade landed on the counter, "...aaaand what exactly is this for?" she asked him, "mister?"

"It's Naruto. And I need this melted down"

"Well I'll need a complete-" Tenten's voice caught in her throat as she finally recognised what weapon this was.

This was the cleaver. One of the swords that belonged to the hidden mist Shinobi, the seven swordsmen of the mist.

A priceless artifact, or an incredible replica was sitting on the counter of her shop the day her father called in sick.

Two fingers snapped in front of her face.

"Miss? Miss?"

"Yes. Sorry" Tenten shook herself, coming back into the now and focusing on the request the man had just made.

"What exactly did you want to do with this?"

"Melt it down. Reforge it into another weapon"

Tenten almost choked on her own saliva.

"Excuse me?"

The redhead sighed.

"It serves me no purpose as a sword. My stances, fighting style and method of engagement are much more suited towards some kind of Hammer or Axe" he gestured to the blade, "this weapon is incredibly conductive, to both Chakra and other energies"

Tenten ignored the 'other energies' comment in made in favour of looking at him in part revulsion, and part anger.

She could not believe the audacity of this man to ruin history.

"And what makes you think that Hibashira weapons would be willing to maul a well crafted weapon"

Anger filled his gaze before even she could register it.

"When I killed Zabuza Momochi, I did not know that the weapon would transfer to me. No warning. Nothing. Next thing I know his apprentice that he had raised like a daughter practically hands me the blade and says that he 'would have wanted me to have it'. The man whose neck I snapped, gave me this blade. While it served him well, I will not be carrying the legacy of those that came before no. I have no need for a sword" his words got louder as he spoke, and he even slammed his fist to the tabletop at the end, startling Tenten.

"I came to this shop because I have been told that your father and by extension yourself are the best. The Hokage says that if anyone should be responsible for the reforging of such an important and historical weapon, I should consider no others"

Tenten was partially shocked from the praise the Hokage had given them, and the full story behind the blade. Naruto was already turning, sword in hand, heading for the exit to the store.

"But if need be, I will go elsewhere. I cannot wait for you to wish past-"

"We'll do it!"

He stopped as she called out to him. Spinning on his heel he returned the large blade to the counter.

"We'll do it" she said finally, looking down at the blade, "it seems like a shame, but I understand"

"I hope you do" Naruto muttered, still miffed at her judgement of the situation.

"So what do you want? An axe? Or a hammer?"

Naruto grinned at her.

* * *

 **There you have it folks. Chapter 6 all well and done. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I plan to return to the original 5-7k words per chapter. Cranking out 10k consistently is going to kill me. However I do feel like this is a good way to really push the story forward into more favourable area's. Thanks for reading up to the point, and for reviewing if you have.**

 **Second point: please tell me what weapon you all would prefer, Axe? Or Hammer? Any arguments to go with why will be greatly appreciated. Next chapter will take a bit, but I hope your all willing to wait for quality updates unlike rush effort. I don't like posting things for the sake of posting, merely the ability to give you all entertaining content.**

 **Thanks, and have a good day!**

 **Freedom**

 **P.s: feed me reviews (uwu)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So to be fair, I did listen to all the idea's everyone gave. Dismissed some, but I saw what everyone wanted to see. Now its not going to be stormbreaker. I feel that a lot of you don't understand what I want out of this Naruto story. I'm not looking for some OP character to write in and steal everyones hearts. I want annoyance, anger, negativity and feels of dislike. This is a story about discovering one's origins, but with a badass background. While he's strong, I don't want Naruto to be invincible. I want him to hurt. Because pain is a great teacher.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Freedom.**

* * *

"Kill them!" the thin one screamed, his telekinetic powers flourishing with a brutal efficiency. Metal turned to sharp spines and barbed weapons, tearing through Ninja after Ninja. The giant one had been rampaging through districts without a second thought. Naruto was worried about his team handling the duo that had been carving up their back line. That Glaive was deadly.

With savage strength, the redhead crushed one of the beasts that tried to leap at him. The dog things leapt everywhere, taking literal chunks out of the cities forces. But it was the ones with the hand weapons that were precise and endless. Pushing them back would be the only way to assure some kind of victory. That, or the generals.

In the broken city, things flew through the air. Rays of blue light promised death. Men, women and children fell like flies.

He could feel his feet crunch the dirt, ash and blood beneath his boots. He approached the thin one. They were the kingpins of this. He was the only one suited to kill this skinny bastard.

The thin one saw him coming, and with a gruesome smile vanished.

Naruto stood in the middle of the chaos with his weapon held firmly in his hand.

This was his doing. His fault.

A shadow loomed over him, and Naruto turned to look up at a sad yet firm face.

"You can't save them all little one"

A golden gauntlet collided with his face.

* * *

Naruto gasped as he sat up, blanket strewn carelessly over half of his sweat covered body.

Normality had returned. Looking briefly down into his hands, the redhead closed his eyes and forced the shaking to stop. 'It's just a dream' he told himself.

Birds chirped in the early morning light and a few people were passing by the streets near his window, probably civilians on their way to work. Swinging his legs out of his decently large yet super comfortable bed, Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and moved to the bathroom.

Hot water never felt so good.

Running a good handful of shampoo through his red hair, Naruto let the warm liquid drain over him, waking him and relaxing his taut muscles.

It had been about a month, two at most since he had commissioned his new weapon from the Hibashira Weapon's shop. The pick up date for his new tool was tomorrow. Tenten had sent him a missive about including any additional seal work or maintaining the same seals that the blade had already possessed.

Naruto had wanted to keep them, thus her increase in work hours and expected finish time. He had even sent Jiraiya her way when the old toad sage was in town. Naruto wanted a quality return for the task he had paid her handsomely to do.

Any weapon that was capable of reforging itself in battle when damaged was a very nifty thing to have.

With a swipe, the water from the shower stopped.

He towelled off slowly, regarding the small wounds and scars from where the device had exploded in front of him.

In place of the small gift from his father, the sentient gem glittered in the morning light. It hung from his neck, appearing so small and innocent to the regular eye.

"Sasuke is here"

Naruto jumped slightly. Before he could even respond to her, Haku had moved away from the bathroom door back into the apartment.

Anothing thing that appeared so small and innocent to the untrained eye was his new 'servant'. Naruto had already lost count of the amount of times she had tried to poison his food. Life was not dull for even a moment with Haku around.

And she had a very in depth understanding of poison.

Not that it would work, but he gave her points for trying.

Venoms, toxins, and any kind of sedative or poison were becoming less and less effective the more he was exposed to them. After time his body would begin to build up natural resistances to them, eventually becoming immune all together.

He had been to the R and D lab as well as the hospital to confirm this. His immune system was a miracle in of itself, regardless of the rest of his body. All this information was sealed as S rank by order of the Hokage of course. The doctors predicted that by the time he was in his mid twenties, Naruto would not succumb to any poison or disease found on earth.

The redhead had to admit, when the scrambled eggs coated in cobra venom did nothing to him hours after he had swallowed them, he enjoyed the flush of rage that crossed Haku's face.

It was interesting to play with life and death on the daily, even more so than the average day for a Shinobi of the hidden leaf.

'Enough. He's coming'

Instinctively, Naruto straightened his spine, and regarded his face and body in the mirror.

At times, the face of his father ghosted across his. Only when he dropped the seal however did he truly see the resemblance.

The dreams… were violent and intermittent. Scenes of death, war, bloodshed and sadness seemed to be the most integral parts. When Naruto closed his eyes before bed, those images would be the only things that danced behind his eyes.

That, and 6 stones. Different colors, all arranged around some kind of gauntlet.

The stone had been speaking to him every night now for a month. It would always say the same thing.

"Enough. He's coming" Naruto repeated to himself, looking into the mirror and watching as the water dripped off of his camouflage.

The redhead snorted and wiped his face with a small hand towel.

It was time to get dressed.

Naruto slipped on his shinobi pants, opting to wear yet another tank top from his endless collection. A recent addition to his wardrobe was an orange bandana. Its purpose was to simply keep the sweat out from his eyes when he trained for extended periods of time.

Like today.

Sasuke prefered training against Naruto since it was still such a one sided fight. Naruto could man handle the Uchiha with his pinkie. Sasuke was forced to adapt and improve if he ever wanted to last against the redhead.

He had reached a minute and a half however.

The Uchiha was making leaps and bounds with his skills.

Naruto placed him mid Chunin.

Haku was standing by the door. A ruffled Sasuke stood next to her. The ice user must have let him in after the second or third impatient knock. Judging by his hair, she had obviously tried to do something to him.

'Is that a graze on his cheek?' Naruto wondered, simply stepping past the Uchiha and the mist shinobi onto the street.

More people were coming out from their homes, ready to start the day. The redhead was content to just walk through the streets calmly, instead of leaping from building to building like the Ninja's were.

"Weapon's ready tomorrow, right?"

Naruto just nodded at Sasuke's question, still at the front of their little trio. It was probably done already, but he had no need to retrieve it yet. Nothing important had happened which would force him to pick up and learn any styles surrounding his new tool.

Usually they were accompanied by Sakura and Kai, but both of them had left to do individual training with Kakashi and Shisui Uchiha respectively. The sudden increase in both intensity and decrease of intervals between training was a sure sign that the Chunin exams were approaching.

Itachi had probably told Sasuke already about it, which was why the younger Uchiha had spent a mixed amount of time over the past month with Naruto and with his older brother.

"I find all these strangers disturbing" Sasuke muttered. While the Chunin exams were an integral and useful part of the Shinobi system, nothing made ninja's more uncomfortable than foreign powers within their own village.

Every village hosted the Chunin exams, and while the official rules stated that you were not to harm, hurt, spy or damage the village that was the host… Shinobi had a habit of bending those rules.

A lot of the people that passed them were civilians from different lands that wished to spectate the final round of the exams.

Naruto eyed the people in different robes and clothing….

Civilians? Or well trained spies…

Haku jabbed him in the side with a Kunai.

Naruto kept walking even as he heard the small huff of frustration from the black haired girl.

The Kunai had broken.

* * *

Itami had decided that she was finished with Ranmaru. It was fun while it had lasted. They had some sweet moments together, and some that made her blood boil… in both a good and bad way.

But she knew what she wanted now.

The Inuzuka had been left slack jawed at the door to his home. She had shown up, knocked, then told him very politely that 'they were done'.

Sasuke had tried to stop it.

He had warned her that the redhead wasn't someone she would be interested in, or should try for. As a younger brother it was cute to see that he felt the need to defend her from the boys… especially his team mate.

But Itami knew what she liked. As a genjutsu and Ninjutsu specialist, she loved power. Raw power. Genjutsu had the ability to manipulate reality itself, and the more powerful the technique, the greater the scale of manipulation.

Ninjutsu? You could reshape the landscape at will… you just needed the power to do so.

Naruto was so strong it burned Itami's cheeks just to think about it.

What could have been a small crush was turning into an obsession. Power had always been her perverse guilty pleasure. Ranmaru had been a very tough Inuzuka. Lithe, strong and precise, he had kept a flame in her heart for a long time.

When it came down to a comparison though, Naruto had blown him out of the water.

Because while the Inuzuka had to at least fight, dodge and move around her attacks in order to subdue her, Naruto could just take it. All of it.

Anything she threw at him was useless. When Genjutsu and Ninjutsu failed what was left? Even the thought of hand to hand combat with the redhead made her shiver.

To engage against him with Taijutsu was suicide. She'd heard the stories of what he had done to the mist ninja in wave.

If rumour was to be believed, he had personally snapped the neck of Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist.

The girl that was constantly by his side was Zabuza's former apprentice, now turned servant to the redheaded Titan.

Naruto's infamy was growing steadily, even though the redhead had taken no notice of it. Itami noticed how he never carried a Bingo book with him, nothing to show his care of how the outside world viewed him.

If it was possible, it seemed that he cared even less for what people in village thought of him as well.

A few of the Jonin refused to talk to him out of a simple yet understandable fear of Naruto's abilities. Only those in the know were aware of the origins and sources of the redhead's power, but that information was kept under lock and key.

Itachi Uchiha thought that openly provoking the teen was a surefire way to end up imitating a pancake, and when the youngest ANBU captain of all time suggests something, people listen. Itachi's reputation as a clinical and precise killer gave his words weight. The news about the wave mission only underlined the point that the Uchiha wanted to make.

Naruto is dangerous.

Itami hummed to herself as she went to go pester the redhead and his gang for another sparring session. She knew where they would be at this time in the morning. They were creatures of habit and patterns, always visiting the same handful of training grounds.

'Probably because whenever he goes all out, someone needs to fix what's left of the field' Itami thought to herself.

A perverse smile flashed across her face, terrifying a nearby dog and its owner.

Itami Uchiha had her eyes set firmly upon a very tall and very strong red haired killing machine.

* * *

Naruto paused in the middle of his next push up, a thread of fear winding down his spine. A cold feeling was spreading across his stomach.

A muscle cramp?

The feeling vanished a second later and the redhead dipped down one more time before standing.

Training ground 12 was unoccupied for the most part, and Naruto had a habit of visiting this local when he really intended to let loose. Glancing around briefly, he failed to locate Sasuke or Haku within the field.

An explosion echoed from behind him.

Ah.

Sasuke must have been unwilling dragged into a session of target practice with Haku. He would run, she would try to immobilize him.

Barely a minute later a yelp came from behind him, and Naruto turned to see the glass porcupine that somewhat resembles Sasuke fall flat on his face, nose buried in the grass.

Haku was walking triumphantly towards them, the only evidence of this in her gait and the small smile on her usually blank face.

Sasuke's body twitched.

"Come on"

Naruto gave Haku the look, not bothering to dignify her with any more words as he went back into his push up position.

She would sort out Sasuke.

Haku grumbled audibly, more than likely to show her displeasure to him, but began to pick the spines out of the resident Uchiha.

Naruto was focused on the ground, eyes locked with a specific clump of grass.

A weight that was slowly becoming very familiar settled on his back.

"Heya big boy" a sweet voice murmured into his ear.

"Itami" Naruto groaned, "please get off?"

A very unlady like snort came from above him, and the redhead just sighed and continued his sets. Itami Uchiha just sat comfortably on his broad back with her legs crossed.

It was too much trouble for him to convince her to stop the harassment.

"Naruto-san!"

Oh for the love of god.

Itami had heard the exuberant voice, and turned her head owlishly to stare at Konoha's green eyesore. She had not been expecting anyone else to show up, nor did she anticipate who it would be.

Rock Lee was practically glowing with confidence… it didn't help that his teeth could sometimes catch the light of the sun.

'What is he-' Itami let out a small squeak as a hand wrapped around her arm, and she was standing next to a very annoyed Naruto.

The redhead had seen Lee, completed two more push ups, then decided to stand and deal with the problem. Keeping his chest off the ground with one extended arm, Naruto reached behind his back and grabbed a hold of Itami. With a push and a slight reposition, he was now standing a head and a half taller than Gai's student.

"Yes?"

Lee's smile seemed to grow at this.

"Your cool attitude cannot dissuade me any further Naruto-san! It is time I challenged you to a spar!"

'It's time you took a bloody hint' the redhead thought to himself, but resigned himself to a duel, "Sasuke can you be the proctor?"

"On it" the Uchiha nodded, moving in between the two of them.

Lee blinked slowly. He hadn't expected the Titan to accept his request after the numerous amount of times he'd been shot down last week.

A smile slid across Lee's face as easily as he slid into his battle stance.

Naruto crossed his arms and forced his face to go blank.

Itami jumped away from them, moving a good ten meters away. Haku had also retreated to a minimum safe distance. Both were ready to watch everything that would happen between the two of them.

"Lee"

The green genin blinked.

"Don't hesitate. If you do… you will lose immediately"

Rock Lee nodded, a cool layer of confidence and focus slowly coming over him.

He blinked out of view, vanishing into thin air.

At the same time Naruto suddenly moved, a singular fist sweeping a wide arc to his right. The hit connected, and his opponent was sent tumbling across the ground.

"Too slow"

Lee corrected his roll, scrambled onto his feet and dashed back at Naruto. Itami had seen his eyes. His gaze had been full of pure determination.

Naruto twisted himself sideways, sending his right knee out in a vicious skyward strike. The green blur of Rock Lee was forced into the air. The genin twisted in the air, coming to land on his feet with a wince.

"Too telegraphed" Naruto gestured at him, beckoning him forward with his fingers, "show me what you can do"

Konoha's junior green beast blasted off like a rocket, immediately trading blows with Naruto. A hail of fury and focus descended upon the redhead, who took his time to block the more annoying strikes, but allowed the others to land.

'Hmmm… good enough'

The next thing that Lee knew, he was in a headlock. A firm and large arm was wrapped around his neck.

"Call it"

Sasuke responded to Naruto by appearing before them, checking the lock and nodding at the redhead.

Lee collapsed once he was released from the hold, a frown on his features.

'Gai-sensei would be so disappointed. Naruto-san was such a formidable opponent, one who had reached the apex of his own-'

A hand smacked him upside the head, causing Lee to look at the redhead.

Naruto was offering him a hand up.

"Your strikes are at about chunin to low jounin in strength. I'd wager your speed would be on par with any Chunin, but can exceed it at some points. You need to control your anger. Every move set you transition into becomes too telegraphed when you're angry. Solve this by controlling your opponents central line. No ninja can beat someone like me by just fighting me head on, but you can confuse me" Naruto pulled up the focused boy. Lee was committing all this information to memory even as he stood on his feet.

"But you can be clever. Loosen up your Kata's. Think flexibly. If you can perform an attack that might seem impossible to do, than your opponent will never see it coming"

Lee nodded.

"That's all kid. Ask Gai for a new Kata, its called..." Naruto paused for a second, scratching his head, "twin bone or something. Whatever, ask Gai, he'll know"

"Thank you" Lee bowed slightly, and jogged off. He was going to train heavily with Gai for the next week before the Chunin exam.

"Back to it then" Naruto, dropped to the ground, continuing his push ups.

An annoyingly familiar weight settled on his back.

"Itami" he sighed in frustration, but the perverse giggle shut him up.

Naruto continued his push ups.

* * *

Space

* * *

"It's making planet fall now"

Screens, measuring instruments and tactical windows appeared all over the bridge of the gathering star ship.

The blue captain of the Ravager ship gestured to the pilot, "take us down Joe"

"Can do captain!" the man sung back.

"Go get the boy" Yondu snipped to the second in command behind him, "this can be his first scavenging job"

The man complied. A younger individual approached him, black hair and a worried expression.

"What about the locals?"

"If we keep this under wraps, we'll be in and out before they even notice"

"What about-"

"Shut it. Don't think. Just do" Yondu stormed off the bridge as their craft began to enter the atmosphere.

* * *

Naruto bolted upright the second time that day. The others who were all resting either in the grass or on tree branches were also startled by the sudden loud noise and glaring bright light.

The fire seemed to stain the Horizon with flame and anger. Shouting from the village center could be heard from their training ground. What is this?

'It came from space'

In the next minute, the red trail of fire dipped past the mountains of Konoha, far in the distance.

A second later the shockwave and tremor hit.

Gusts of air blew into the clearing, knocking back an unprepared Haku and Sasuke. Itami braced herself. Naruto just planted his feet and shielded his eyes from the wind, dirt, sand and loose objects that were sent flying.

The impact shook the ground, a few tree's collapsed and uncontrolled Chaos echoed from the village.

A being flickered into existence beside him.

"The Hokage has asked for you"

Naruto nodded and vanished with the ANBU member.

Sasuke and Itami shared a glance, both immediately departing towards the Uchiha district to see the extent of the damage.

Haku returned to the flat she shared with Naruto.

* * *

Now was not the time to question what the object that fell from the sky was, but to assess the destruction caused and respond.

"This could be the most dangerous mission that you will ever undertake. It may also be a defining moment for your entire career as Shinobi" Hiruzen did not stop talking even as Naruto and the Boar mask appeared in the room, "normally when a meteorite or some kind of debris strikes our planet, it is not something to be concerned about" Hiruzen gestured to Naruto briefly, "the information that is about to be shared with you is S-Rank and highly volatile"

'Oh' Naruto hummed internally, 'I get it'

Hiruzen was afraid of visitors. Of those that tread the stars, and had arrived on their world. It could be his father, or it could be worse. While Naruto expected his father to have some kind of refined transportation, he put out hope that the large object which had crashed into their planet was carrying his progenitor.

'Has he finally found me?'

"Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and an unknown. His father was a traveler from another world, not the Yondaime Hokage" Hiruzen dropped the bomb without falter or hesitation.

He was in Hokage-mode right now and his mind already preparing for the influx of reports detailing the damage done to the village. With the village being so close to the Chunin exams, this would prove to be a large annoyance. Not just for the people, but for the ninja operations within the village as a whole.

Every representative and potential spy from all the other hidden villages had been present to observe the meteorite. The only good about this situation would be the ability to lock down the village under martial law.

The assembled eight ANBU and Naruto would serve as the scouting team. By the estimations of a few sensors and specialists, the meteorite had landed close to the border of rain, but still within fire country territory.

"Snake. Remove the seal on Naruto's stomach"

The redhead fixed Hiruzen with a glare, his eyes begging for another alternative.

'Not now Naruto, I'm sorry' Hiruzen broke the gaze and looked upon the other ANBU masks. They had all shifted slightly, discomfort and confusion being the only small hints that they had given.

"My father is a very powerful being. Much stronger than any mere mortal" a large drop of acid was layered on Naruto's tone, but he was addressing the ANBU he was most likely working with, "if this is him, which I highly doubt, then do not engage"

"What is his appearance?" a quiet voice came from the crow mask.

"Trust me" Naruto's true complexion showed, his purple skin suddenly very obvious, "you'll know"

"Your mission" Hiruzen drew their attention to him, even though he knew they were sneaking glances at Naruto's skin color, "is to assess and contain the crash site. If there are hostiles, I want them contained. If containment is not possible eliminate any threats. Full mission jurisdiction will go to Crow. Upon arrival at the site I expect reports arriving back ever 12 hours"

The smaller ANBU nodded, accepting the promotion to captain of this team.

However the Hokage tacked on one more addition.

"Naruto's judgement is final if we are dealing with any forces involving his father" Hiruzen was beginning to feel his age, but his iron will did not allow himself to appear tired and forlorn in front of his Shinobi, "Be safe. Be fast. Be vigilant"

The team vanished, heading for the gate. Naruto was taken by Crow to a different location first.

* * *

Suddenly in front of his apartment, the redhead glanced at the ANBU member.

Itachi just nodded up at the apartment, "pack. 2 minutes"

The redhead raced up the stairs, opening his front door and almost colliding with Haku. She had a blank expression on her face, but a note held out to him with her right hand.

"Stay in the village. Don't cause trouble"

He flung his pre-prepared mission pack onto his back.

It took him 30 seconds to get outside.

The ANBU mask tilted to look at him, questioning why he had been so quick. Itachi had honestly expected the redhead to take longer.

"Hibashira Weapons. I've got something to pick up"

Itachi gripped his arm and both of them vanished.

* * *

Konoha Gate

* * *

Snake, Hawk and Boar stood off from the other ANBU.

They had all appeared outside the main gate within a few seconds from one another. The Chunin at the gate had stiffened at the appearance of the ANBU, but did not question it. He was smart enough to figure out what they were there for.

The other ANBU stood patiently and silently in other arranged groups, each of them having worked with some of the others before. While off duty, ANBU only associated with those that they prefer working with.

When one dedicates themselves to the Konoha Black Ops core, they find out very quickly that their work and leisure becomes one thing entirely.

"Is it true?"

"Hokage-sama would not lie" Boar grunted, "not about something like this"

"It serves no purpose" Hawk said quietly, "a lie, if it was, like that serves no purpose. You saw what happened when you took away that seal"

Silence returned.

They were drawing their own conclusions of the boy.

"I thought it was some chakra technique" Snake said, "we all saw the fight. Gai doesn't go down so easily"

"Our speculations matter little" Hawk cut her off quickly, "if the Hokage assigned him to us it means his capabilities are on par with our own, if not exceeding us" Hawk didn't need to mention that if Naruto was 'actually' part alien… then he might have a few more cards up his sleeve that no one else would have considered.

"He's here"

Crow appeared a second later, the redhead at his side.

Every ANBU noticed the weapon strapped to his back.

'Holy shit' Snake thought, the curve of the weapon's deadly head drawing her immediate attention.

It was a two handed weapon of monstrous proportions. The handle of it was meant for two handed use, its entire length discarding the head of it was probably two meters.

A robust, grey black metal, forged into a spiraling pattern composed the grip. The business end was nothing to snort at. On one side the weapon featured a large, flat and blunt hammerhead, the steel of the face of it reflecting in the sunlight.

On the other side, a wicked sharp axe had. Its flat top tapered off into an eventual curve of blade.

Excellent forge work.

An executioner's axe for sure, with a very heavy inbuilt hammer.

Naruto made no complaints as Crow signaled the group to move out, the very large and deadly weapon tightly secured to his back.

And like that, they were gone, moving into the trees.

It would take them two days before they reached the crash site.

* * *

A day later, Fire Country Forest

* * *

Snake cursed her luck at being on guard duty with the purple boy. He one branch higher than her, his weapon laying across his lap as he polished the axe head.

Something about him gave her the creeps. And she knew it wasn't just her. The others had noticed him as well, an aura or vibe that came off as scary and fearful.

"Something wrong?"

Snake looked away, glancing out into the forest as the boy snorted.

He had noticed her staring. Crow had quietly informed all of them through hand signs that he was very perceptive for his age.

Not to mention that he developed differently than all of them.

A lot of the Ninja on the team were dealing with the bomb that the Hokage had dropped on them. Snake was included in that.

At their first campsite, they had broken out into gossip about what the hell was going on. Gossip in ANBU terms was muttering, some sentences, and the occasional glance. All of them were on edge however. It didn't take an expert of any kind to come to that conclusion. The source of said edge and minor hostility was also very aware of it.

But the purple skinned boy didn't even seem to care. He just sat with his eyes closed until Crow told him he and Snake were on guard duty.

'Aliens… other worlds? Traveling to other worlds?'

The early morning shift was unpleasant.

"Vibranium?"

Snake looked back to see the redhead drop something back under his shirt. A small stone of some kind that he had been clutching in one hand.

And that word? Vibranium? What the hell was-

"We're moving out soon"

Snake was startled for a second, the tensing of her shoulders being the only indication of it.

She knew that Hawk was sniggering under his mask, but was too profesional to do anything about it.

She stood up as the other ANBU began to get up and prepare.

Within minutes, another day had begun and they were on the move.

* * *

Ravager Ship

* * *

"Incoming" the grey alien said calmly. Yondu turned away from the view of the extraction teams and glanced at the large force of people.

They were definitely people. Human.

But they were moving fast. Very fast.

Technologically aided movement perhaps. Probably soldiers then.

"No signs of weaponry. Some knives, but no guns or cannons" Yondu narrowed his eyes at that bit of information.

"Captain?"

The blue man turned to regard his second in command.

"Smoke em out. Show 'em who this score belongs to"

Three ravager ships decloaked much to the surprise and awe of the approaching ninja. Their guns opened up on the Ame contingent, the only delay being how long it took for the weapons to spin up.

Shinobi fell faster than the force could realise, unfamiliar with the form of attack which came from the strange hovering vehicles.

A third of their number were cut down before they could even begin to retreat.

"Fall b-" the commander was cut off when a projectile lodged itself in his throat. Blood leaked from his neck as he collapsed.

By the time they had scattered and turned around, only a handful of Ninja were left.

Ame would be informed of this.

* * *

Far Away from Crash Site

* * *

"Projectile based weapons" Naruto concluded, watching from between the trees as the gunfire echoed in the distance.

"Whatever is being launched at them is very small and moving very quickly"

He held the binoculars back to Crow, who took them without a word.

Itachi scanned the ships that floated above the main site.

When the Meteorite had landed, the impact had created a large crater where the bulk of the object had impacted. For the next forty meters in all directions, the heat and kinetic energy flattened, uprooted and basically removed all planet life. The trees from beyond that point were knocked over, like they had been picked up and flung by a child. Nearly two kilometers away, the devastation was unreal. Scorched earth, small fires burning in different patches of the forest. Most likely were debris had broken off when the meteorite had entered their atmosphere.

Itachi put the Binoculars away when the ships disappeared from sight.

Impeccable cloaking technology.

The Uchiha looked at Naruto, his mask betraying nothing, "how good are you at creating a mess?"

Naruto smirked.

* * *

Yondu was standing on the bridge of the main carrier, his arms behind his back. At times like this he felt like he was back in his days as a core officer, training for the Intergalactic Defense Force. When the IDF was dissolved due to corruption and internal conflict, many a captain like himself had drifted over to working as a Ravager or bounty hunter.

Yondu was taken in by Sakar, and after 8 years of working under the formidable commander, took his own crew out into the stars.

They had been tracking the Vibranium deposit as soon as it had appeared on their long range sensors. Trying to stop the object was near impossible, so he had simply decided to wait and see if anything else would stop it.

The inhabited yet primitive planet was one of many in the system, but its gravitational force was significant enough to drag the very large pile of rare material to its surface.

The Birds of Prey, or Osprey's as Quill called them, had set up a defensive layer above the site. Another set of teams was on the ground, harvesting the Vibranium at a relatively fast pace.

Yondu was constantly monitoring the progress of the dig, and had been up ever since the meteor had landed. Sleep was something he could catch up on later.

"Taelon says he's got something sir. Some kind of energy signature"

"Patch him through"

A crackle of static, echoed through the earpiece that Yondu slipped on, " _captain?_ "

"I can hear you loud and clear grunt, what cha' got?"

There was a brief pause.

" _Singular being, approaching from the east. One discernable weapon…"_

"What about the energy signature?" Yondu didn't like how the man had trailed off. Taelon was a gruff and arrogant bastard, but he wasn't a coward. Not like how other members of his crew could turn up yellow bellied at the worst of moments.

" _Sir it's like I'm staring straight at the sun. Our sensors are picking up a lot of ambient energy. Nothing is malfunctioning"_ a scuffle of background noise, " _little brat is waving at us"_

Yondu swallowed thickly.

This could be an enforcer of some kind. If the scanners had revealed the source of the power then maybe he could have made an informed guess, but if no objects or source of interference could be pinpointed than the energy was coming directly from the being.

The being that was aware they were there.

He had two choices.

Talk, and be exposed for the little gathering operation they were doing. The very illegal, and very criminal offence of not only farming Vibranium, but by attacking local populations…

They were already in enough trouble. It's not like they could dig themselves any deeper.

"Take him out"

" _Aye sir"_

A moment later, the Birds of Prey began firing at the approaching individual.

* * *

Naruto phased through the first salvo of death. He stopped walking as they fired upon his position, shredding the earth and dirt around him.

A moment later, the weapons ceased their constant rain of charged metal projectiles.

The stone around his neck hummed, and Naruto locked eyes on the closest of the birds. It was about 75 feet in the air, its wings and weaponry aimed down upon him.

The vehicle was also a good hundred meters away.

"Burn it"

An image was conjured in his mind, a scene that depicted a piercing yellow light, focused through the stone.

Taking the stone into his palm, Naruto removed the gem from around his neck, the leather strap breaking easily.

Power began to build under his fingertips, raw untamed energy to be used at his command. The feeling was intoxicating as the redhead lazily swiped the air in front of him.

Like in his mind, a strong beam of yellow light burst forth from his enclosed fist, slashing casually through the floating ships.

The ships rippled for a second, before being consumed in a yellowish orange ball of flame.

"Dealt with the ships. Only around a hundred or so ground forces"

' _We will talk later about your methods'_ Crow replied over the communication link, but confirmed that he had observed what Naruto had done. The earpiece clicked off.

At this point the ANBU would be moving into the dig site, attempting to neutralise the very unfriendly Aliens.

This would be the first of two intergalactic incidents that the elemental nations would suffer.

Naruto unhooked his war axe, holding the large weapon with his left hand, the stone in his right.

Another image, one far older than he could understand appeared at the forefront of his thoughts. A girl, obviously alien, taking the stone into her hands and forcing it upon a small dagger.

'Bond us'

Sounds of combat echoed ahead. The ANBU must have already engaged the ground forces. Naruto eyed the bigger ship, the one that thought it was still invisible to the leaf Ninja.

There were more of them up there.

"Better late than never"

With a colossal roar, the redhead brought the stone down upon the hammer head of his weapon, digging it into the metal.

A growing light began to cover him, his roar of effort turning into a laugh of satisfaction as the yellow energy covered all sight of him for a few moments.

Now...

Now he was going to let loose.

* * *

 **Hey look at me! Back to filler chapters. Hope you enjoyed what's been happening. Sorry if this story is a little on the slow side, but it's the most comfortable I'll feel when writing something like this. I like to believe that its time and effort which reflects a well flushed out character and story, and I want nothing more than this story to be well written and well done.**

 **If you liked, please review and fav, it helps.**

 **You guys are the greatest, thank you all for the support and the suggestions. Always feel free to suggest something. Some of you have guessed things that will be appearing in later parts of the story.**

 **Have a good day!**

 **p.s: getting on a bus for the next 12 hours ;_;**

 **p.s.s: finally coming home to Canada. FeelsGoodMan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I'm back!**

 _ **IMPORTANT AN AT THE END. PLEASE READ.**_

 **New chapter and all that, so happy days. Felt the need to mention that I have changed some Lore regarding Yondu. Please don't feel upset that I've been editing some small things, but I've done this in order to distill some better character traits for him (in my opinion). That's the biggest thing I wanted to mention, aside from once again thanking everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following. This story is BOOMING! Your support, from all of you, has pushed this past a small little itch that I wanted to scratch, to a full fledged story with a plot and characters. Suffice it to say, I've got much more planned to write in. Just need the motivation to get us through all this filler crap. And I do mean, all of this is filler crap. From chapter one to now, I've just been building it up.**

* * *

Yharl Vruck was terrified but excited. They had been ignoring the gunfire from the sentry ships that hovered above the crash site. As sporadic as they were, Yharl and his team didn't need the distractions. There was a lot of Vibranium here, and not a lot of time to separate all of it from the heap of melted over rock. Almost five hours in and they had barely scratched the surface of the deposit the meteorite possessed.

The world that Yondu had taken them to was a Class-B, obviously. Which meant that it had a perfectly normal, oxygenated atmosphere, and a local population that was on the verge of space-tech.

What kept this obviously barbaric world away from the elusive A class rating was quite simply… their obviously barbaric and painfully violent tendencies. The small drones that The Baneblade, Yondu's Ravager flag ship, had sent off reported small farming communities and agricultural motivations.

The world was wrought with violence. Drone reports had brought in footage of death, destruction and harm from almost every corner of the continent that the Ravager payday had landed on.

And while Yharl was all for a good debate about the importance of war, supply, and change in the modern space fairing day, his mind was preoccupied.

"They're mystical be-!"

One of his co-workers, a long and thin alien whose name escaped him, suddenly exploded mid scream.

The bolt of lightning responsible passed overhead, missing Yharl's red horns by an inch.

If he didn't know any better, he would assume that these locals had mastered some kind of holy or unholy force, that even the monks on Tressuck V had never attained. Those old bastards had been neck deep in tomes and so full of their own teachings that they never left their stuffy old monastery.

But Yharl knew better. He'd travelled most of the trader routes, and more so with Yondu. No one had explored as much of the universe as he had and lived to speak about it.

Most assumed he got lucky.

Anyone that said it to his face ended up with a knuckle sandwich in their mouth.

Because Yharl had seen some crazy yet incredible things. Beings that could move matter with their minds. Create power from nothing, move planets with a suggestion, or appear and disappear at will, if one could imagine it, Yharl had probably seen it or fought it. Fought it, killed it, maybe skinned it and hung it up on his trophy wall.

While his face looked like an angry red bull with a disproportionately small humanoid body, Yharl knew he was a tough cookie.

Moma had raised him with manners and a tendency to march into the unknown without a second of hesitation.

In the split second that Yharl's comrade had practically evaporated into a shower of blood and chunks of flesh, the bull-man brought his wide and very large shotgun up to bear.

A shadow danced across his vision, approaching him.

The report of the weapon was drowned out by the sounds of the combat surrounding him. From his position in the trenches created by the meteorite debris, he could see the form of a being fall backwards.

Its chest had large fist sized holes breaking through it.

Death had been instantaneous.

Yharl snorted, cocked his shotgun and moved out, hoping to deal with another one of these damn shadows.

"Mystics my ass"

The fear was seeping away into just excitement.

Maybe he could find the one that had used the beam weaponry?

* * *

Naruto felt powerful.

His fingers twitched with excitement as another alien sought to challenge him. Its spine collapsed from the first and only punch, its face folding in on itself.

The redhead walked past the slowly growing pool of green blood, his eyes fixated on the dancing lights and Jutsu being thrown around.

Through his earpiece he was aware that two of the ANBU were already dead. They had not taken the projectile weaponry as seriously as they should have. Aside from that, these aliens were of different races, none of them sharing similar features.

'Scavengers. A ragtag group of rats'

The stone was becoming vindictive, but it help some kind of spite for thiefs.

Now that Naruto thought about it, he too also shared that hatred.

He banished the errant thought, deciding to reflect upon it later.

"I'll kill you!" a bug like creature screamed, leaping up from behind a large stone and whirling towards him, all six appendages blazing.

Naruto wasn't sure what was more surprising. The fact that he could understand the beast, or that he was indeed seeing a bug with six arms and two legs come spinning at him like an angry Inuzuka.

'Must have killed a friend' he thought, spinning the weapon in his right hand before viciously slashing it towards the attacking alien in a two handed grip.

The bug fell apart into two clean pieces.

On instinct, the redhead phased out of existence, the source of danger passing through him and striking an orange skinned beast with a stone like complexion.

A curse came from behind him, and Naruto gazed into the dark pupils of the half man half bull in full body armor. The stone creature had fallen apart into small chunks.

"You're a fucking Titan"

Naruto paused, only a second away from blasting the creature into small pieces, his interest piqued.

The bull man had recognised his race?

"Am I?"

The face of the bull man tightened, black eyes contracting into a narrow glare.

Naruto gave him a benevolent smirk.

"I recognise that expression anywhere. You're his son, ain't you?" the beast also seemed to be swayed from fighting, but the grip on his weapon had strengthened.

Naruto felt the rest of the world leave him.

This being knows his father.

"I know little. I was left here on this planet, an orphan"

The bull man was silent, for only a moment. He took a stance, bringing the weapon up to aim directly at Naruto's head.

"I know enough. Titan is dead. The purple one… that big fucker was the only one who made it out"

'...my people are dead? Except for father?'

This beast is important. He knows a great deal of things.

"Tell me everything… and I will let you live"

The bull man snorted.

"If I don't kill you first-"

Whatever clever remark was silenced as he dived into a trench, avoiding the hammer that crashed into the dirt.

The earth shook.

Naruto retracted the weapon, pulling it into one hand as a manic expression crossed his face.

* * *

After the first two ANBU members had been killed, Itachi and his team had begun to utilise safer methods. The alien force was still dropping like flies, but every operative was now working with a level of caution. By no means were the Ninja of Konoha dealing with some standardised force like any of the other villages. While they were untrained and obviously not ready for ANBU style combat, the enemies lack of uniformity meant they were all treated as wild cards. However unlike bandits, none of the ANBU knew what their capabilities were. As shown by the first two casualties.

Ox had been diced up like cheese by a pair of identical insectoid aliens. The same aliens that Snake had burned a few seconds after.

Rabbit was killed by the one currently fighting Naruto.

'Running' Itachi corrected himself, 'not fighting, running'

The bull man was obviously trying to buy time, but Itachi had noticed their little conversation before the manic expression had slipped onto Naruto's face. While the eldest son of the clan head had not heard what had gone down, it was important enough for Naruto to prioritise his assault against the bull man.

Everyone had felt it when he had put the hammer down.

Itachi was remaining on the edge of the redhead's fight, aiming to assist the purple skinned boy as soon as he was in a position to do so.

Yellow lightning danced out from Naruto's fist, burning holes in the ground.

Getting too close right now could kill him, Itachi thought, the blast of the bull's weapon phasing through Naruto.

But the most important thought that his mind could piece together was concerning Naruto.

These abilities he was displaying… they were unnatural. Not something that could be trained, or learnt from a scroll. Itachi was more than aware of Naruto's origins. Hiruzen had been grooming him to take the seat of the Hokage for a long time now. Ever since the Yondaime had perished, the old Kage had placed Itachi under his wing, helping mend the ties that had been broken between the village and the clan of fire breathers.

Naruto had been one of the many things that the monkey had shared with him. Everything about the redhead.

But what he was showing now…

When Kakashi had reported on the situation in wave, he had not actually seen the fight between Naruto and Zabuza.

He had reported the blast, the massive explosion which had actually wounded the redhead. Even though that wound was no longer visible on his skin, Itachi had a theory as to how much force that Naruto could take before his flesh would yield.

Phasing through attacks?

Energy based strikes and projectiles?

Matter manipulation?

Itachi couldn't even-

The air left his body, just for a moment.

Naruto had his hand around the skull of the bull-man, a strange look on his face. Pure concentration, even with an enemy so close to him, completely unrestrained. One might think that Naruto was ridiculously cocky and full of himself. But the bull-man was speaking to the redhead, a glossy look in his eyes.

From his grip, Itachi could see some kind of ghostly ethereal essence drain into the alien. The source of which, was the hand locked around the bull man's skull.

Itachi manually activated Naruto's microphone, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"- _is his name. He is the last of Titan... or so I thought until I saw you. You're like a miniature version of him, but hopefully not as-"_

The redhead moved faster than light itself.

Naruto shattered the microphone, taking his hand off the bullman's head to do so.

From 25 meters away, he turned his head to look directly at Itachi, a golden glow in his eyes.

They stared at one another for a few moments.

Naruto said something.

The bull man just pointed his shotgun directly up, under his own chin.

 _BANG!_

The headless corpse collapsed to the ground, orange blood staining the dirt around Naruto's booted feet.

Itachi and the redhead were still staring at each other.

It was the redhead who smirked suddenly, turning away and marching further into the crash site, candidly swinging his weapon left and right. Waves of alien blood and body parts flew with each swing.

Itachi went silent, turning his attention and focus back into the fight.

He would confront Naruto later.

The beast had been telling him something, something that Itachi was not supposed to hear, so Naruto had silenced the radio.

He wasn't acting like a subordinate anymore. It also seemed clear to Itachi that the redhead was keeping intel to himself. Something was definitely wrong with Naruto. Something that the Uchiha Heir could barely begin to understand.

A large thump echoed out from the air.

Above them, the stealthed ship had detached another cruiser, one that more than likely carried more troops. It appeared that the commander of this alien force was willing to commit more resources. Realistically, the ANBU would have retreated for now, but as far as things were going, they possessed the upper hand.

Only certain species of this raider group had the capabilities to stand their ground against an ANBU operative. Rabbit and Ox were silent but permanent reminders to the group not to underestimate their opponents, but also to treat this situation with maximum care.

Eliminate.

Contain.

Report.

Then the Konoha leadership would advise.

"Naruto" Itachi had slashed the throat of an unsuspecting sniper, one who had set up in a small nook near a particularly large debris section, "reinforcements are coming. Deal with the transport before they land"

The other ANBU operatives were on the communication channel, Itachi having specifically directed the orders over an open comm.

'Naruto, this is your chance, show them that you can follow orders' the Crow mask felt heavy on his face.

The redhead appeared atop the pile, his clothes stained in blood. His boots dirty, and his hammer axe held strong. His eyes were watching the approaching ship, and Itachi could see the glare of his pupils reflecting in the sun like glass. Yellow. Pure yellow.

The stone that was embedded in his weapon also was glowing an unholy yellow.

A feral grin split the redhead's mouth.

" **Let them come"**

Golden lines were echoed from beneath his skin, his weapon held firmly in one hand as Naruto took one step into the air…

...and he flew.

* * *

"Incoming!" Yondu hurled himself back from the cockpit of the transport ship, even as the purple skinned freak came flying into it.

The blade of a weapon came cleaving through the sealed cockpit, slicing deep into the pilot's skull.

"You must be the captain!"

The ship lurched slightly, the sounds of the crew panicking echoing from behind Yondu. They were going to crash. But the blue skinned captain could only worry about the 5'11 figure that was tearing its way into the cockpit, a bloodthirsty smile on its face.

Yondu whistled. The Yaka arrow in his belt flew toward the intended target.

Like a ghost, the being slipped through the metal, the arrow passing harmlessly through it.

'What the fuck have I gotten us into'

Alarms started to blare, the ship careening onto its side.

He had come to rescue and retrieve his ground forces. They were to pull out. These locals were tough customers. Far more militaristic and skilled then Yondu's crew were ready for, the captain of the Ravagers could only hope for the best as the ship plummeted to the earth.

* * *

"Itachi"

By the time Naruto had engaged the craft, the ANBU team had dealt with the already existing ground forces.

A wail of engines and metal drew their attention to the burning and falling craft, a man sized hole in the front of it. It also seemed that someone had slashed the engines on either wing.

The ship crashed and the earth shook again, not unlike when the redhead had struck it, but with far less intensity.

Itachi's crow mask turned to face Naruto, who hadn't even glanced in the Uchiha's direction. The redhead was watching the aliens pour out of the ship, one at a time. Some were injured, others had survived the crash unscathed.

The blue one, the one that controlled the Arrow was already on the dirt, shouting orders and helping his crew from the debris.

"Naruto"

The redhead finally turned his head to face the Uchiha, the manic look still in his eyes, and the bloodthirsty smile, still present.

"Surround them. I will do the talking"

Naruto flew again, lifting off without a care in the world. Gravity was now only a suggestion to him.

"Taicho" Hawk appeared, along with a bleeding Snake who was wrapping her wound. The implied 'what do we do?' was left in the air.

"Surround them" Itachi said smoothly, "listen to what they say… prepare to disengage at any moment"

They nodded and moved to intercept the growing number of survivors that Naruto was approaching.

"We might have more on our hands than we can manage… and more enemies than we realise" Itachi was eying Naruto's back as he spoke to himself, softly.

Like a promise to the wind, it faded, and the Uchiha joined ranks to contain the newly arrived force.

* * *

"I'd call you rats!"

Yondu straightened at the statement, bringing his gaze to bear on the approaching purple skinned menace. A humorous smile was stretched across his face, eyes filled with joy, yet still inhumanely yellow.

"But at least rats know when danger is near" a beam of energy sliced through the earth, coming to stop just before a member of Yondu's crew, "when they are prey… they know"

His menacing yellow gaze snapped to Yondu.

"I would speak to your captain" he was only a few feet away from the crew members on the ridge of the surviving party.

"Screw you! You fucking-"

Karth was reduced to paste, the hammer head of the redhead's weapon crunching through skull, spine, and bone in a single swing.

"I won't ask again"

The gaze had turned cold. No humour. No more smile.

A switch had been flipped.

'He will kill us all'

"You speak to him!" Yondu called, slowly making his way through the 20 odd people that had clustered around him.

"Boss!"

"Captain!"

"Sir, you can-"

"You speak to him" Yondu pushed his way out of his crew, standing on the edge of their encirclement, "I am Yondu Udonta"

"I am Thane. Son of Thanos"

Words cannot describe the jolt of fear that raced up Yondu's spine.

While he was aware that Titan had been destroyed, and that Thanos the mad Titan was the only survivor… he had not expected to run into…

He had only heard stories of the mad Titan. How he commited genocide in order to 'save' worlds.

Every ravager steered very clear of any territory that Thanos was 'saving'. But those stories, detailing a tall, benevolent, purple and brutal murdered…

Well the person standing before him wasn't giving him any reason to doubt a relation to the last survivor of Titan.

"What brings you to this world?"

Yondu didn't know where he the space to hide the massive balls to ask such a question, but the words had tumbled out of his mouth all the same.

"I was born here" Thane smiled at him, his head tilting sideways in some kind of mocking humour, "I wish to know the same thing Yondu Udonta. Why you and your rats have come here, have attacked myself and my people unprovoked"

'My people? That means… his mother is of this world'

"This" Yondu kicked a small rock of the bastard meteorite next to him, "is Vibranium. It's a wonder material. Can be moulded into anything"

"Rare?"

"Extremely"

Thane was silent, processing the information as he twirled the axe in hand.

"Of all the worlds it landed on… I had hoped it to be uninhabited" Yondu was justifying to a judge that possessed deaf ears, he knew that. This 'Thane' was deciding what to do with him. Part of the Ravager captain felt that the explanation of what had happened was for his own crew, many of whom were either watching the interaction through screens on The Baneblade, or standing around him. He needed them to know why they had engaged first. Yondu had assumed that this mission would be-

His internal musings were cut short.

"You have taken the lives of two of my comrades… and injured many more" Thane approached the blue man, a soft gait but deadly intent in his eyes.

The crew grew restless but Yondu held his ground.

"In most circumstances, I'd gut you like a fish" Thane hissed, coming face to face with the blue man, his weapon held lightly in one hand, "but all things considered"

The expression changed, a light smile on the lips of the purple being, "not many are capable of doing such things. Consider me one of the few that is impressed with the skill of your crew" a hand clasped him on the shoulder.

He had a very powerful grip.

A gun clicked.

"Get your hands off of him"

Yondu felt like his heart was about to break.

Peter Quill, aged 10, had pointed a weapon directly up at the towering Thane. Yondu could see the terror in the boys eyes, hidden carefully behind a masquerade of courage and strength.

"And _who_ is this?" Thane had stretched out the 'who' his smile turning another level of sinister, "another loyal member of the crew?"

Yondu felt his heart skip a beat when the monster tightened his grip on the life ending monstrosity of a weapon.

"Star Lord!" the kid bit back, suddenly feeling way out of his depth.

But Peter needed to fight for his captain! Captain Yondu was a good man. And even though he was rough on the edges, he had been there for Quill.

While he hadn't forgiven the man from taking him from his home-

"Ego would have killed him" Thane suddenly said.

Yondu's eyes went comically wide.

'He knows?'

Naruto released his grip on Yondu, and made a gesture of tapping his own head.

Yondu connected the pieces instantly.

'Mind reader!'

"Go now. Call whoever you need to, but if you fire upon us again I'll rip you all apart myself…" Thane pointed at the kid, "and I'll start with him"

The Ravagers left the world less than an hour later.

* * *

"And why exactly are you letting them go?" Itachi spoke to him, the others were all on edge, weapons still out and aimed in Naruto's general direction. Once the alien raiders had left, Itachi had dispatched Hawk to return to the village. He would give the update to the Hokage. Reinforcements would be on the way.

The R&D department would have a field day with the crash site.

"They've served their purpose" the redhead said simply, the yellow glint in his eyes disappearing, "the stone is far more powerful than I realised"

"It's also corrupting you"

He snapped to look at Snake, the one who had spoken up.

"What d **id you say?** "

She did not respond, but Monkey did.

"Do you even hear yourself? Kid, Kakashi told me that you've just made your first kill a few months ago. You haven't been out on missions since then-"

Naruto twitched, and the ANBU all stepped back.

"See? You've been running around like some kind of psychopath! Killing everything"

Internally, Naruto was thinking.

It was true. He had discerned that the stone was powerful. Its abilities were unlocked and utilised through excessive emotion. The right state of mind could command it. But now, with a clear head and time to think, Naruto could see that it had been poisoning him.

The redhead fell back, landing on his ass as his weapon clattered to the side.

Itachi could clearly observe as the yellow lines disappeared under his skin.

Naruto had put his face in his hands, muttering.

He wasn't some killer. He fought to be strong, to be powerful. But not to murder. Not for the enjoyment of death! What… what is the stone doing to him?

'It's… it's in control? No? Maybe… I… I don't know"

"Naruto" Itachi stepped closer, and he could see the tense feeling permeate the air from his team, "what is that stone?"

The Uchiha had figured out the origin of these strange new abilities. Whatever it was, whatever it could do, it was slowly corrupting the redhead from the inside out.

That small stone embedded in the weapon was pure evil.

"I don't know"

Snake had figured it out as well. She saw the lines retracting under his skin. She had seen the glow in his eyes. The stone dimmed as soon as he had let go of his weapon, the deadly gem seemingly dying within its new home.

She had a mark of corruption upon her own neck. Yet she had time to deal with her demon. Whatever this stone was… whatever it could mean…

Anko could barely even begin to consider it, before another threat made itself present.

Chakra flared from around them.

"Anko-chan? Is that you? Kukukukuku"

* * *

Space, The Baneblade

* * *

"How many?" Yondu took a heavy drink, "tell me that number… one more time"

"Seventy sir. Some are still in surgery"

Udonta slammed his glass on the table, shattering it, "FUCK!"

"Sir!"

The gathered crew watched with bated breath as their Captain began to pace back and forth. The only noise being made was the sound of Yondu's boots on the grated metal floor.

He was thinking.

Deeply.

"Not a word"

"What?"

"I SAID NOT A WORD!" Yondu snapped out of his trance, roaring at the crew, "This cannot be allowed to spread!

"What?" it was the same shaken man who asked the question.

"That monster down there took us apart with his hands alone! You all heard his name! All of you!"

"And?" Taserface grunted.

"Because he doesn't know!"

"Who?"

"Thanos! The Mad Titan himself doesn't know about his son! You think the 'saviour of the universe' and 'the children of Thanos' would leave a biological son of that purple bastard on some stupid rock?!"

The crew went quiet. The implications slowly reaching them one by one.

"If word got out" Yondu took a deep breath, "If word got out that we knew. That any of us knew. There would be no place we could hide, no place we could run, where Thanos wouldn't find us"

He had to lay it out for them, for all of them.

"How do you know that?" Taserface accused, always trying to pick into the things Yondu told his crew, "just like you knew this would be an easy job?"

"We all heard him idiot!" Mikeal, one of the ground team members glared back at the dissident crew member, "the Thane fellow said 'my people'. The race that looked nothing like him he said were of his own, even though he looks just like his dear old dad. What do you think that means?"

"The mad Titan knocked up a local girl" a more calm voice said, Yondu was unable to see the face, "and Thane is his son. Could have told him his name? No. Not likely, boy seems to have no knowledge of spaceflight let alone technology. Weapon was interesting, used strange power. Unknown origin"

"That's enough Mordin"

The Doctor went quiet.

"Now tell me you will all stay fucking quiet about this?"

Everyone affirmed in one way or another, nodding or speaking their agreement.

"Pay your respects" Yondu coughed out, turning away from his crew, "we've lost a lot of good people today"

The blue captain would commit them to memory. To honour the useless cause that they'd died for.

A small hand tugged his red coat.

"Don't worry captain! I'll get him one day!"

Yondu choked up a smile at Peter, and the boy beamed back at him, hoping to impress his father figure.

"You're brave boy. Hustle off to bed. I'll wake you when we get back to station"

The little star lord nodded, saluted, then bolted off, moving between the somber members of The Baneblade.

Yondu shook his head fondly and returned to looking out the viewport, observing space as their ship left the deadly planet.

He had lost many.

Too many.

Far too many.

* * *

Clad in a black robe with red clouds, Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, appeared before the 5 ANBU and Titan. The smile of a man who spoke with the devil regularly spread across his face.

"It is you Anko! My little student!"

Snake twitched under her mask, feeling the seal on her neck spark with her emotions… and the proximity of its creator.

"The last time I saw you, you were up to here" Orochimaru chuckled again, moving his hand to his waist, "how you've grown"

'No thanks to you' she hissed internally.

"Orochimaru" Itachi addressed him, "submit yourself for detainment. You have violated-"

"Save me the speech" another figure appeared next to Orochimaru, taller than him by a significant margin, "you black ops shits are all the same, regardless of the village"

"Now now" the snake Sannin smiled, still not having moved from his position, "this might be tougher than we first thought"

Naruto was getting to his feet, the eyes of the Sannin fixed upon the stone in his weapon.

"He's a tough brat" the taller man smirked, bringing up his bandaged weapon with a feral grin in his shark like teeth, "but I've…"

Kisame Hoshigaki felt.

An indescribable feeling, but feeling all the same. Because he knew. He knew that steel, and he knew the feel whenever someone flung it around. Only one who had trained with the other swordsman of the mist would be able to tell the materials that had been put into that weapon.

He knew what it was… what it had been made out of. What had been sacrificed.

"You Bastard"

Orochimaru just eyed the shark man, a question in his glance. His partner rarely got upset or angry in front of targets and opponents.

"He destroyed it. Melted it down into his own piece" Kisame felt anger shoot up his spine, "one of the swords of the mist… I know he was responsible for Zabuza's death, but to desecrate a sword…"

"Itachi"

Naruto was standing now, a cool glint in his eyes, "the unknown? Or the traitor?"

"We'll take the traitor" Itachi affirmed, and his ANBU fell in line.

Naruto faced down the shark man with yellow lines slowly coursing through his body, "I am Thane"

"Kisame Hoshig-"

"No"

Samehada growled as its spines absorbed and attempted to nullify the powerful hit. Orochimaru had just engaged with Itachi and his team, but Kisame could care less.

This brat could hit _hard_.

"No you're not. You're fucking sushi"

Kisame swung as Naruto slashed.

* * *

AN: PLEASE READ IF FAN OF STORY

 **Yeah. Sorry about this one. Shortest chapter yet I know, but what I need first and foremost is for all of you to help me. I need someone that I could have a regular correspondence with, or a beta reader. I've never actually had anyone like that and have no idea how it works, but I need both help, motivation, and someone with enough time to spot the mistakes I can't see. This would be greatly appreciated if one of you can volunteer as tribute.**

 **Secondly: pacing. I want to up it, make the story progress faster, but that could mean that it would take less time for things to happen, and thus certain actions could loose meaning. There is a sort of time-skip event happening soon(ish) and its crucial for me to know if you all want to see certain events happening within the time skip. Or if you all prefer for these details to be revealed later after the skip.**

 **Thirdly:** _ **For the last time**_ **. Naruto will** _ **not be godlike**_ **in this story. I've made him a tough fucker because it's fun, but I didn't make him invincible because OP is boring. IMO, the heavy hitters of the marvel universe (i.e; the hulk, thor, thanos, iron man, vision, wanda, e.t.c) are much stronger than the Naruto ones. Sure everyone in the Naruto-verse can fire off lightning, fire, and control the elements, but against the marvel big boys? Only people like Nagato, Madara, Orochimaru, Bee and what not could hold a candle to them. Naruto needs to be capable of defeat. He needs to be able to lose or anything he does is meaningless. You want to see him win. If you know he's going to win, what's the damn point?**

 **Fourth: There are a few timeline errors. I hope you all don't mind, but I've been fretting about going back and editing stuff just to fix this, or to just alter the universe to coincide with the dates. I'm a few months off in some places, and a few years off in others. So I might have screwed up there, but eh, I could just write it off as my original intent and I planned to do it.**

 **Fifth: The stones are much more powerful in this story than the movies portray them (aside from the power stone which is spot on imo). Since I've only been able to do a bit of reading regarding the comics, I've been going off the movies. Tho' I do understand that when the gauntlet is complete, shit gets real.**

 **Okay. That's everything for now I think?**

 **Thank you for reading. Please do not hesitate to tell me anything. Send me a message, post a review, do whatever, I'll read it. I'm getting lost in my own mind for this story and writers block is slowly setting in.**

 **As always,**

 **Have a good day,**

 **Freedom**


	9. Chapter 9

**Congrats to me! I did it. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter and get as much out of it as I did writing it. Surprisingly enough, this took me a lot less time.**

* * *

Water.

It was everywhere.

With a violent explosion, the waves of Kisame's water technique, filled the area, swallowing the earth and meteorite.

The shark man had dived beneath the waves, watching the redhead with killer intent. Naruto was floating above the water, weapon held in one hand as he lazily sent blast after blast of yellow energy into the rolling waves. The beams traveled fully through the water, burning up the liquid as it struck the earth.

Kisame tumbled sideways in the water, creating a few water clones as a beam of power came very close to his skin.

'If that touches me… I'm done for'

They both had lost sight of the ANBU and Orochimaru. As soon as Kisame had executed his technique, the others must have moved their fight to a drier area.

The redhead hung his weapon over his right right shoulder, a lazy grin on his face.

"You're wasting my time"

The glow around Naruto's fist and weapon increased. With a lazy swipe of his empty left hand, the earth began to move. Large chunks of rock broke through the water, flying towards the shark Ninja still swimming in his own technique.

'Telekinetic huh?' Kisame flashed through some hand seals and let his chakra flare. All the rocks harmlessly passed him as the water began to consolidate into something far more sinister.

Naruto phased out as the gigantic bubble finished forming. His mental control over the rocks was given up in lieu of analyzing his opponent.

With a growl, Samehada tore through the bandages of its confine, its long grip slinking up Kisame's arm.

'Now he actually looks like a half man half shark' Naruto observed the gills and a dorsal fin that the ninja, Kisame, now sported. 'This technique… it gives him the environmental advantage… but that can't be all there is to it. He expends a great deal of Chakra creating the bubble. A drawback that large must have some kind of advantage other than more favorable terrain.

The Hoshigaki was also making his own analysis.

'No obvious weakness to exploit. A heavy hitter as well. Probably has something to do with the stone. There could be some kind of repeating sealing array… but I'm not sensing any Chakra coming off of him... perhaps separating him from his weapon will do the trick'

In Kisame's mind, the fight would equate to a chess match, each opponent striking the other in order to push them into a checkmate.

Additionally, allowing his opponent to attack him in between his own assault gave him insight as to how this 'Thane' functioned. Ninja often gave away their subconscious moves and reactions. Kisame was an excellent Ninja because he was so good at identifying what his opponent's instinctual responses were. A simple difference between a dive and a duck and the Akatsuki member could wipe someone off the face of the earth.

While Thane seemed to be equating to one of his more serious fights, Kisame still held confidence in himself. The boy hadn't even flinched when the water had shrouded him, neither when it had formed itself around him. Big amounts of chakra didn't even startle the redhead. That, or the boy was good at hiding his reactions. Kisame wasn't willing to bet on the latter because his gut and Samehada were warning him.

Don't take Thane lightly.

The Half man half shark shot through the water, his face was the epitome of grim determination. His eyes reflected a cruelty only Shinobi were capable of.

10 Meters away.

Thane grinned, bringing his weapon off his shoulder and placing both hands around the pole. The axe was faced in Kisame's direction. He was preparing to swing it at the mist ninja.

5 Meters.

Small spines pushed out of Hoshigaki skin, ready to attempt to drain any of the boy's chakra. He would feint a strike, see how receptive the boy was to attacks and then try to grapple the weapon from his grip.

Thane was still grinning.

He hadn't tried to blast him with the energy based attacks. In the back of his mind, Kisame failed to make any connections of the energy based attacks with known Jutsu. While the flying and rock manipulation was top tier earth manipulation… he hadn't felt any chakra.

1 Meter.

Thane was bringing the blade down at him, savagery in his eyes, bloodlust in his smile. Kisame threw his arm forward, ready to slash at the redhead's midsection.

His fingers went right through the brat.

In an aquatic twirl, he disengaged from the boy, swimming away from him as he watched the redhead.

The wound on his ribs slowly closed up, the blood in the water tickled his senses, but Kisame ignored it in favour of evaluating the redhead.

Who was still grinning like a lunatic.

'...he's not an Uchiha… but he has the ability to render himself untargetable. But if he's not using Chakra… how is he breathing?'

Kisame narrowed his eyes in scrutiny before they widened dramatically.

The red aura, somewhat like a mist, was still wrapped around the brats left hand.

He had been forcing the water back off of his skin, creating a small layer between himself and the bubble. Somehow, he was also filtering fresh air in and surrounding himself with the buffer.

The redhead was smiling, carefree, as Kisame begun to break down his abilities.

It wasn't chakra. Whatever this brat used, it couldn't be chakra.

That kind of technique… especially with the amount of concentration and effort it would take to utilise that. He could only be 15 or 16 at most. There was no way a boy of that age could learn such techniques as an air filter and buffer for resisting one of the most powerful water style abilities in the known world.

Secondly, the brat had demonstrated what would be confirmed as two very deadly earth techniques. Free hand earth manipulation, WITHOUT hand seals, and flight.

He was here with the Konoha team, and both of those abilities came directly from the Tsuchikage.

Looks like Konoha has its own resident monster.

Kisame frowned.

That means the source of whatever power was the stone. That small yellow stone that glowed in the cloudy midday sunlight. It was definitely attached to the weapon securely. The redhead had been throwing around strikes and slashes with enough force to dislodge mountains, let alone a flimsy gem.

So trying to remove the stone was a big no-no.

Then the weapon had to go.

If the redhead needed the stone for his attacks, then Kisame had to deal with the weapon.

He paid close attention to the yellow lines that were drifting up the skin of his opponent. They were moving still, slowly but surely making paths under the purple body of the Konoha shinobi.

It originated from the weapon.

And upon further inspection of the boy, Kisame came to a few startling conclusions.

'... it's destroying him…' the hand looked like it was decaying. At the pace of a snail, the decay was creeping up the redhead's arm, creating blackened skin with yellow glowing highlights.

His power was corrosive. Self-destructive.

Kisame was willing to wager large amounts of money that the more Thane did, the faster the decay and corruption.

He also seemed clueless about it. The redhead didn't seem to have any idea that he was being eaten by the gem. That or he didn't care.

Both were terrifying options.

But now, Kisame had a way forward. His next move.

'Get Thane to use everything. Survive it. And I'll win. He'll burn himself out'

The shark flashed through the water, hands performing well-practised symbols at incredible speeds.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but smile. This was obviously an S-Rank ninja that he was fighting against, but with the power of the gem…

...nothing mattered anymore.

He was a god.

The Shark was evaluating him, trying to figure out what he was, and what his weaknesses were. Naruto knew that the S-Rank was not given out casually. These Shinobi knew what they were doing, were experts in a specific field, and had enough experience to pose threats to even the largest of Jounin forces. S-rank Shinobi usually were Kage's or leaders of hidden villages.

Kisame Hoshigaki was a powerhouse of Chakra. Not only did he exude more force than even the Sandaime Hokage, but he was proficient in water techniques. Water techniques were notorious for being incredibly draining and costly on one's own reserves. Many argued that water techniques were the most versatile out of all the elements, but Naruto could hardly care.

Naruto.

Thane.

The son of Kushina felt a brief spike of pain lance up his arm as he considered his own name, ignoring the ninja that was evaluating him.

'Naruto? Or Thane? Who am I?'

Kisame began his attack, slowly picking up speed as he approached the redhead.

Naruto forced his thoughts into the back of his head, deciding to focus on the air bubble he had created, and being ready to phase into non-existence at any moment.

While he knew that those who possessed the S-Rank were powerful, he also knew that they were intelligent. Kisame would have deduced by now that he did not utilise Chakra. Zabuza had also come to that conclusion, but he had taken longer than the wielder of the Shark Skin sword did. It was probably a good assumption to guess that Kisame had realised the power was coming from the Stone.

He'd have one hell of a time trying to deal with it.

The shark man sliced two arms towards him again, gliding around the blade that was lazily swung at him. Two large sharks, Kisame's summons, latched onto Naruto's sides. Their jaws large enough to bite onto his entire torso.

They didn't draw blood. But they kept his arms contained by his sides.

"SUITON!"

Kisame had pulled back from the dodge, bringing his right arm back with a highly pressurised amount of water in his palm. A spear was beginning to form.

Naruto phased out of existence. The two sharks collided with one another, as they no longer had a grip on the redhead. After all, the boy was no longer corporeal. The water spear pierced them, slicing through the summons and causing them to vanish. Each cloud of smoke was swallowed by the water.

The redhead, however, simply created his buffer again as he phased back into reality, before sending off a large yellow blast of energy at Kisame.

Gracefully dodging, the Mist Ninja had a second to react before the beam of light came at him again.

Naruto casually just burned a line through the water, tracing after the escaping fish.

Kisame started to put more distance between the redhead and himself, his movements becoming more spastic and random, his avoidance of the beam becoming his priority.

He knew how dangerous it was.

Naruto canceled the attack, having gained an appropriate distance from the shark-man by forcing him to back off. At any kind of considerable distance for an ability that precise yet unstable, it was easier to dodge and avoid his power.

Was this really the best had to offer? A hit and run, falling back, ready to lick his wounds then attack again?

Pathetic.

Those thoughts changed in a moment as Naruto knew upon more power from the stone.

Agony lanced up his arm, drawing attention to itself without a second's hesitation.

As he took in the damage, Kisame attacked again, darting forward and closing the distance.

'...' Naruto parried another strike, phasing through what he couldn't, forcing the Shark man to retreat momentarily.

He needed to figure out what was wrong with his arm… why was it… melting? Corroding? It looked like it had been corrupted. Spots of black flesh were appearing, and holes in his skin had sprouted, showing yellow light beneath it.

'You are young' the disembodied voice was back, rattling his mind as Kisame attempted to rattle him, 'and in your hubris, you thought you could ask more of us than you are ready for'

So that's how it was.

He wasn't ready. His body simply couldn't handle the power that the stone could grant him. Long exposure to the stone seemed lethal. He had been using it for a good two days, having its power within the background of his mind, but only a few hours of actual combat. Yet it still seemed too much for him.

'Fuck'

He had to keep the damage to a minimum, to keep it from burning his body up from the inside out. That meant… using it less.

The shark man had returned.

Naruto needed to end this, quickly.

While Kisame's fist phased through Naruto, the head of the axe did not remain out of touch with reality. The blade sunk deep into the body of Kisame, not enough to cleave through him tho as the water slowed the speed of the blade, and Kisame was a tough son of a bitch.

Naruto did take some minor satisfaction out of the look of pain and surprise that came across the predators face.

The shark man retreated, leaking blood through the giant bubble. He would return to lick his wounds and Naruto knew that he'd win this.

In a battle of attrition, he'd come out on top. The power that the stone gave… he could rely on small amounts of it to stay alive in the bubble. To add to that, phasing didn't tax his body nearly as much as he thought.

It was Kisame's move now.

* * *

Kisame had timed the attack, and going over it in his head, he saw the inconsistency of it.

In order to strike him, Thane can selectively make the weapon null or real. His technique was much more refined than Madara's, and Kisame saw the weakness in that.

It was unfortunate that Thane had caught onto his plan. Exuding power was destroying the redhead, so he would wait for Kisame to attack. In order to win the fight, Kisame needed to kill the redhead, or the redhead would kill him. But if he waited it out to try and let the corruption of the redheads own weapon to deal with him… at the rate it was progressing across the redhead's skin, he would run out of chakra before the brat would be dead.

Sure it was painful, but pain was a Ninja's best friend. It reminded them that they were alive.

Kisame knew that if the redhead kept tossing around the energy attacks and matter manipulation, he would fry himself out. But it appeared that Thane was keeping a tight lockdown on his own powers. Only using the bare minimum.

It also appeared that he had figured out which one of the two would run out of juice first. On the ground, without the environmental advantage, Kisame wasn't so sure he'd be able to pull out on top.

To win, the missing ninja had to put his neck on the line. His only hope now at a clear and concise victory was to get that weapon away from him.

It would stop the rate of corruption, but the Tailless Tailed Beast was sure that it would also stop the redhead from throwing around those strange abilities.

Thane could render himself untouchable. He could also selectively make parts of his body untouchable. The hand used to hold the weapon was more than likely still in reality, otherwise, he would have dropped the weapon every time he phased.

Kisame starting flying through hand seals, readying his next move.

He'd break that redheaded bastards grip if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Orochimaru spun with unearthly grace. While it was impressive to see him move and dodge so freely, it felt wrong to compliment or admire a man so far gone from any sense of morality.

Six snakes embedded themselves in the chest of Bull, his groan of pain being the only noise he made as he attempted to yank the slippery bastards off of him.

The ANBU member retreated, and Itachi followed forward with Snake, moving into a blitzkrieg against the Sanin.

Bird had been killed already. The blade Orochimaru wielded was legendary, and Bird's instincts had gotten the better of her. Instead of dodging she had blocked. The blade had pierced through her heart without remorse, without hesitation, and she fell to the earth.

The remaining ANBU were only spurred on by her death, a silent fury taking them all and motivating their struggle against the Snake Sannin. The leaf's greatest traitor sans Madara Uchiha was a formidable opponent. Even for ANBU.

Itachi brought his Katana into a series of swings, stabs and slashes, dodging and retreating to allow Snake her own attacks and openings. Snakes coiled from Anko's wrists, which Orochimaru matched with his own wave of reptiles.

This was how an ANBU Blitz worked. An old Tactic, one that Konoha had mastered to an almost perfect degree. Against a singular opponent, ANBU teams would rotate in to fight a target one at a time, constantly keeping them on the defensive with deadly and precise attacks. Once an ANBU operative completed their set of attacks, they would move away from the fight, observe, and re-enter once another pulled out.

The Blitz can be performed by a maximum of 8, and a minimum of 2. Too many Ninja and the technique was overkill, too little, and it didn't give enough time to coordinate fast enough.

In ANBU training, the Blitz was practiced initially with words and call outs. Each member would familiarize themselves with the attack patterns and movesets of the others . This would then transition into wordless practise.

Eventually, you had a ' _feel_ ' for your team, and from that alone you could coordinate.

Fire and lightning flashed through the air.

Orochimaru still managed to dodge it.

Itachi grimaced as he returned to the fight, Anko dipping back quickly as he came in with a flurry of crows. He would have prefered an additional set of ANBU members.

Someone like Orochimaru would not make this easy.

But Itachi would be forced to work with what they'd got. It would be 3 or 4 days until Konoha sent reinforcements.

Snake was knocked back by a particularly savage kick. It could have broken her arm if she hadn't twisted in her own inhuman way.

Student versus the master.

Anko was a second away from backing up.

Itachi dived in to continue the fight.

* * *

Space, Nidavellir

* * *

"WAIT!"

The hundreds of weapons slackened, pointing to the floor slowly as a purple fist was held up in response to the desperate plea.

"I am listening" the mad Titan waited as the King of Dwarves, master of the forges at Nidavellir, begged him.

"I will…" Eitri looked upon all the faces of his family. To any other, they would be just subjects to a king, but the dwarf treated them as family. He needed to protect his family.

"I will make it"

The large halls of the forge feel into complete silence at their King's declaration. Where there had been panic and a sense of hopelessness, was now filled with quiet shock.

When the ships had arrived, and the creatures, the Chitauri, had spilled into the halls, Eitri had fought.

He had fought, and fought and fought…

But the tide did not slow, nor did it falter.

They were endless.

Eventually, the Warlord of Titan, the Mad man Thanos, had arrived.

When the king had been subdued by the purple monster, only then had they fallen. His people had been gathered in the largest space.

A thin creature, one with a mocking smile had begun a speech as to how they were ultimately saving the universe.

Saving it with their own sacrifice.

Eitri had seen the intent. He had seen the weapons of a hundred gunmen raised with the intent to fire.

If he had not begged, if he had not asked, he would have been the last Dwarf.

They would have shot them all.

Loud boot prints echoed through the space, the calm yet composed stride of a being in control caused the slumped dwarf to focus again.

Eitri starred up from his kneeling position towards the infamous warlord, no look of satisfaction, no sense of pride.

Thanos was calm, quiet and solemn.

A hand was extended towards the Dwarf, offering him help up. It was symbolic of much more than that.

Eitri snarled, standing with his volition, meeting the mad Titan eye to eye.

"I will build you this weapon Titan"

Thanos said nothing, just simply turning away and moving to a different part of the forge, inspecting different parts of it.

Eitri made his way between iles and rows of equipment, coming to his personal work bench. Uru, the godly material used to forge Mjolnir, was a rare and powerful thing. It could not exist naturally and had to be created.

Eitri remembered the day when he forged the hammer. The young Thor had no need of it at the time, growing up alongside his brother Loki as any child would, the weight of responsibility beyond them.

Eitri had visited Asgard a few times, showcasing new creations to Odin and those who would wield them.

'Where was Asgard!' Eitri lifted a large piece of the raw metal, placing it into the cold furnace. His hands began to shape the mold, each individual piece becoming more detailed by the second. While he was being forced to create such a thing under dire circumstances, Eitri decided to make the weapon in a manner that fit its purpose. Nothing flashing like a sword, halberd, spear or day he say, a hammer.

"A gauntlet? How appropriate" Thanos stood a few meters away, his arms crossed as he considered the creation.

'To hold the most ancient of powers, the primordial existence of the universe… in your hand'

The Dwarf continued to work even as Thanos appraised his work.

Each piece of the gauntlet's mould was improved by the smallest movements of Eitri's fingers. The connections between each of the finger pieces to the actual palm, the small lines and contours that covered the entire glove.

It was a masterpiece. Nothing less would be able to save his people.

"You work quickly, Dwarf"

Eitri had no response to the Titan, other than slamming open the gate that held back the power of the star.

The light of the dying star exploded outward, the flame destroying a few Chitauri ships that floated in the black of space.

Eitri held Thanos' gaze.

The Titan stared back unflinchingly.

It was the King of Dwarves who looked away first, turning to the now malleable Uru.

Thanos lapsed back into his silence, as Eitri brought the mould forward, locking it in place before the large cup that contained the liquid Uru. The golden glow of the material shone through the space.

Eitri looked to Thanos, as if to truly ask that it needed to be created. That such a weapon must be brought into creation.

"Do it" Thanos affirmed, his eyes carefully inspecting the liquid as it was drained into the mould.

Eitri finished pouring, and stood back, watching as the material set.

The Infinity Gauntlet had been born.

* * *

Elemental Nations

* * *

Kisame drew back again for the fifth time. While he knew what he had to do, and he knew now that he could do it. He wasn't so sure anymore.

The stone, and by extension Thane, gave off an Aura that Kisame had only just started to notice. Akin to the feeling of a Bijuu, yet so very different. Like a subtle cold that spent the better half of two hours creeping up his spine.

Normally, the oppressive feeling of Bijuu chakra instilled this fear. The monstrous amount and potency of said chakra was enough to bring about a fight or flight response. Kisame was the kind of person who was automatically set to the 'fight' option, even with the Tailed Beast containers.

But this stone…

'Just fucking get rid of it you coward' he told himself, gritting his teeth and beginning his final approach.

He'd get one shot at separating Thane from the stone. Once the redhead realised what the mist ninja was trying to do, he'd tear him apart.

But if Kisame could get that fucking rock away from him.

Well then Thane would be powerless in the water.

As Kisame approached, he wasn't sure if he was glad or not to note that the brat had stopped smiling.

Thane's face was blank, but his position was ready.

He was expecting another trade off, a few swings and then they would go their separate ways.

'Not this time' Kisame grinned. His hands clenched and unclenched as he got close.

* * *

Naruto realised too late that Kisame was not aiming for him. The shark's tail attempted to gut him, so Naruto phased through the attack.

Simple.

Effective.

Bringing his fists, and by that extension his weapon, back into reality the redhead swung. A downward swing that would crack open Kisame's head like an egg.

Twirling, the fish man locked grips with him, his own hands clenched around the metal pole, matching Naruto's grip with a savage look in his eye.

In that instant, both of them felt the influx and wave of power. The stone started to give its energy to the other individual holding onto the weapon.

Another user.

Kisame watched in pure horror as the corruption that Naruto was suffering began to creep up his own arms, slowly turning his skin into pocket holes and yellow glares of light.

"What is this!" Kisame almost screamed, the power of the stone filling him with agony and satisfaction.

"This is no tool for mortals!" Naruto roared. The redhead understood that what he was about to do would not only damage him severely, but would prove to be a painful idea in the long term.

Naruto started to channel more power from the stone, letting it flow into both the users. The corruption would spread faster through Kisame, who was not of the same pedigree as Naruto. The energy would tear him apart far quicker than it could kill the son of Thanos.

Kisame had signed his own death warrant as soon as he had grabbed the weapon. His attempt to wrest the control from its owner would prove fatal.

To be fair, the only way for the shark man to defeat Naruto was to prevent him from holding the infinity stone. Without its power, Kisame could have given the redhead a run for his money.

But now, whoever released their hold of the weapon would die first, the power of the stone corrupting them from the inside, being unable to return to its source due to the loss of contact.

Kisame put all his focus, his entire being, and most importantly his Chakra into the agonising grip.

The lack of chakra flowing to it caused the water prison to cancel, the liquid now falling to the earth as it lost its shape.

In the sparse amount of time they spent in the air, both Naruto and Kisame felt two strange yet terrifying changes in their situation as they gripped the weapon for dear life.

Energy was redirected into the Missing Ninja, his form slowly morphing back into a humanoid. The sharkskin blade, Samehada, had its handle wrapped around him, but it to was twitching in pain.

Corruption was sneaking up the wrapped handle, the spines of its body quivering. Like Kisame, in a few places it was showing spots of yellow light or decay.

It had been trying to absorb the energy in order to save its master.

The second thing they noted before they struck the earth was that Kisame was about to die.

He felt it, the energy reaching a critical point, even as the corruption only reached up to Naruto's shoulders, Kisame could feel it in his entire being.

One of his eyes broke apart, his physical form feeding into the decay of his body.

With a final roar, almost to affirm that he had existed, to tell the world that Kisame Hoshigaki had been real, the Shark like ninja exploded in a wave of yellow light.

The last thing Naruto could recall was hitting the earth.

* * *

Orochimaru took a few brief seconds to analyse the falling tidal waves of water, and the glowing yellow ball that fell through all the water.

'This might be very difficult indeed' he frowned, reflexively avoiding the attacks of Itachi and his student Anko. The Bull ANBU was alive, but out of the fight. A personal stock of antivenom was not doing much to keep the ANBU member alive. The man was rested up against a tree, his breathing shot to hell, but still alive. He was a fighter.

Orochimaru had sent one of his larger summons to deal with the Boar masked ANBU. He had dealt with the Bird, and only Snake and the Crow were able to keep match with him.

However much fun he was having, he needed to know Kisame's situation.

Pain had sent them there for a specific mission of reconnaissance. But Orochimaru's and Kisame's mutual interest of the powers that 'Thane' was displaying got the better of the two.

The ANBU weren't a problem, even if Itachi on his own was, so the Sannin had opted to remain fighting, hopeful that he could draw the redhead over here.

When he had defected from the village, he was aware that Naruto was not the biological son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

What intrigued him though, was that the security classification of the redheads ACTUAL father was much greater than even he could realistically have access to.

Not even his more illicit informants and connections could tell him the truth of that. A series of guesses and patch work information had been brought together on a whim, but ultimately it was just conjecture and theory.

There was no proof.

The most likely reason that the Snake Sannin could come up with that Hiruzen would bury the identity of Naruto's father under a mountain of black censors and redactions was an affair.

Kushina had married the fourth Hokage, but that marriage did not coincide with the pregnancy. His spies and the Konoha rumour mill had told him that Minato had married after she was expecting a child, but while the rumours said it was practically a shotgun wedding, the censors on Naruto's file suggested something more sinister.

And the name, Thane. He had referred to himself as that quite firmly, something that only deepened the mystery in Orochimaru's mind.

How he loved a good mystery.

A mask collided with the side of his face, drawing his attention.

Itachi had Chakra flooding the area, surrounding him in a towering spiral that finally had the Sannin focused on the fight.

The Uchiha family techniques were closely guarded and very well kept. Only one with the eyes of an Uchiha could use their abilities, and while Orochimaru did not currently possess a pair of Sharingan, getting to observe what they could do first hand would be an interesting experience.

He was learning so much today.

Ocular Genjutsu was something that Orochimaru prided himself in being confident of dispelling and being able to avoid. His skills placed him above any of his peers well before he had become a Sannin, and they had only grown in time.

Genjutsu was an intensively creative art, one that some specialised towards since a very young age, and never mastered even up until their deaths. Most became proficient, but they never declared a mastery of the subject.

Orochimaru was not most. He considered himself more than proficient, more than experienced.

It was because of this attitude and cockyness that he was willing to look Itachi Uchiha directly in the eye, a taunting smile on his face.

Itachi didn't even hesitate to cancel the forming Susanoo.

"Tsukuyomi"

Orochimaru would never look into the eye of an Uchiha, let alone Itachi Uchiha, ever again.

* * *

Space, Nidavellir

* * *

"Fitting" Thanos gestured slowly with the glove on his left hand, flexing his fingers and moving it slowly. It was a perfect match to his hand, and while tight, wasn't straining.

Eitri stood back, watching, carefully.

His people would survive now. But at what cost? The universe would be under threat. If Thanos was able to bring together all the stones then…

"Fire"

"NOOO!"

Screams.

Many and varied.

Friends.

Family.

Loved ones.

Eitri heard them all, grasping towards them even as Thanos knocked him down with the very same gauntlet he had made for the warlord.

His cry of desperation was only a millisecond before the staccato of Chitauri blasters tore through his people. Decimation of a proud race.

Two hundred ninety nine souls silenced. In an instant.

Eitri felt tears bleed into his eyes, even as the creatures began to leave, vanishing upon their ships.

Thanos and his generals stayed longer, only to impart words upon him.

"Your life is yours" the mad Titan proclaimed, gesturing Corvus over to him. A boot was planted upon his back, forcing him to the floor of the forging ring.

"But your hands..." Thanos took the offered blade, even as the one called Ebony Maw used cords of steel to forcibly extend Eitri's arms.

"Your hands are mine alone"

Thanos brought the blade down twice.

Eitri never made a sound, even as he slowly bled onto the steel, his eyes fixed upon his people. Their corpses weren't even cold.

It was only when the Titan had turned and left, did he cry for his people.

* * *

A few days later, Elemental Nations

* * *

"Naruto-san?"

"...Fuck off" Naruto groaned, trying to roll over and ignore the hand that poked him but hissing with pain instead.

The redhead sat upright, looking into the unmasked faces of Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Anko Mitarashi. Itachi was the closest, Anko was at the far off point of their campsite, and Shisui was seated upon a large boulder.

Crow, Boar and Snake.

"Where is Bull?" was his first question.

Itachi just shook his head softly in response. While it might have been prudent to let Naruto rest more, he needed answers, so he had woken the redhead.

'Damn. Out of eight ANBU members, only three survivors.'

Pure agony radiated up his sides, and Naruto looked down at his bandaged rib cage, arms and hands.

"Did you deal with Orochimaru?" Itachi nodded slowly, "he escaped, but not without a few dents"

Naruto chuckled, ignoring the fire it caused in his body, "I fucked up the shark guy pretty good. Guess that means I'm better than you all" he said it as a joke, but the solemn and blank expression from Itachi and the others told him they thought differently.

Naruto sighed, trying to move his fingers.

"What happened to me?"

"I was hoping… we were hoping you'd be able to answer that" Shisui said, taking a bite from an apple, his gaze flickering to Naruto.

"Where's my weapon?"

Anko and Shisui exchanged a look, Itachi's face went blank.

None of them answered.

" _Where_ is my weapon"

Itachi frowned, "we've sealed it away for now. Whatever it is Naruto, it was burning through your body like acid. It was the reason why you were _melted_ "

In a second, the redhead was on his feet, a frown on his face as more pain lacerated through him. To him, it felt like strips of flesh were being taken out of him the more he moved, but he really needed the stone back.

In order to do so, he needed them to cooperate. If they were going to cooperate, they needed to trust him. And trust was a two way street.

"Still want answers?"

Itachi nodded.

Everything Naruto was about to say was going to be relayed to Hiruzen without a shadow of a doubt. Itachi's observations of Naruto alone would put him under watch or even house arrest.

'They could try' a sinister echo in his mind.

"The weapon itself matters little. It is just a conduit. What does matter is the Stone"

Shisui scoffed, "we figured that" but went quiet at Itachi's, and surprisingly Anko's, angry stare.

They didn't want Naruto to stop talking, not when he needed to explain the drastic changes in personality and his actions. He had threatened his allies, attacked for the sake of battle, murdered without conscious… he didn't even hesitate.

….and his abilities. His powers.

"It's called an Infinity Stone" Naruto began, taking a deep breath, settling down into a comfortable position and closing his eyes, recalling the slew of visions that the Stone had given him.

"They have existed for as long as the Universe began. Even before creation itself, only the stones existed. Each of them represents a key part of existence"

"They?" Anko said quietly, "there's more of them?"

"There are six that I know of. I possess the Mind Stone. I'm not particularly sure what the others are called, but I know what mine can do. It's capable of warping the perceptions of the body and the thoughts of others. With it, I am able to move things with a thought, control others on a whim, read minds…" Naruto trailed off, "it is a powerful yet terrifying thing"

"Where did you find it?"

"Wave. A temple, probably older than most realise it to be. The stone gave off a warning, a threat to those who approached. I believe if you possess chakra, the Stone warns you away from it"

"You found it in a temple in wave?" Shisui laughed, "anymore of these Stones that you know about? Maybe there's one in the Konoha library, it'd think that-"

"SHUT UP!" Itachi snarled at Shisui. The following silence was deafening.

"After all we've seen today. After everything. Machines that float in the air, projectiles that move almost faster than I can track. Species and creatures that not even Orochimaru could come up with in his sickest of nightmares, and you do not believe what he's saying?"

Shisui was silent at that, Itachi snapped his angry gaze away from his cousin, looking back to a slightly disturbed Naruto.

The Uchiha heir never raised his voice. Ever.

It was a little disturbing.

More than a little.

"What else?" Itachi cooled down, a mask of indifference slipping onto his face.

"The rest of the stones were scattered to the Universe. I do not know where they rest, but each of them maintains incredible yet dangerous power" Naruto looked at his arms, "I was not aware they would be so taxing to use"

"You can say that again" Anko snorted, "when we found you, it looked like you'd been all burnt up from the inside. Arms looked like charcoal. You were surrounded by pieces of it, large chunks of the crap you were turning into. Any idea what that was?"

Naruto frowned, thinking upon the fight.

Kisame's hands had caught onto the weapon.

"That would be what was left of the Akatsuki member after he tried taking the weapon from you, wasn't it?"

Naruto blinked at Itachi. How the Uchiha had connected the dots so quickly was beyond him. The ANBU captain had a very scary analytical mind.

The redhead nodded all the same however, affirming Itachi's conclusion.

Anko whistled while Shisui began to think.

Itachi still had more questions.

"You still have chakra coils. As damaged as they are, they are still there. Why can you wield the stone in relative safety?"

Naruto gestured to his skin, pointing out the purple hue in the orange light of the sun.

"Dear old dad I would assume. According to one of the crew members I interrogated, he's a big deal out there" Naruto gestured to the sky. All of them knew he was referring to the Universe at large.

Itachi nodded and lay back, resting.

He would continue this line of questioning later.

Naruto's weapon was unsealed, and after a tense few moments, took it. He would sleep, while the ANBU would guard.

* * *

In a few days time, a large contingency of Konoha Ninja would arrive. These ninja would brief Itachi on the situation and the Hokage's orders. Naruto would stand watch, his weapon returned as the large amount of Vibranium was sealed away. To be brought back to Konoha for the Research and Development department.

Oh those R&D boys were going to love this stuff.

Within a week, the remains of Kisame's body would be blown away in the wind.

A small gravestone, a singular marker made out of wood was left in the dirt, courtesy of a redheaded teenager. It was to show the world that Kisame had been there. That he had fought, and died.

But he had given it his all.

And that was all that mattered to the redhead.

Naruto had let the ANBU go on ahead. Hiruzen would debrief him later, probably in a very private setting, so he had little to worry about as he strolled through the gates of Konoha.

Except for the fact… well that he was purple. Anko had offered to apply the seal again, to shroud his skin from those who did not know.

But Naruto no longer cared.

Only those that mattered to him would accept him, any who did not were not worth his time or attention.

He drew a lot of eyes, plenty of people stared at him as he strolled through the village towards his apartment.

Gasps, whispers and exclamations filled the streets as he walked.

Yet the redhead remained solemn and silent, even as he reached his door.

He felt Haku standing on the other side, and she obviously knew he was there.

The door was opened and they stared at each other for a few minutes, just gazing over the form of the other.

It was like seeing her in a different light, like something had indefinitely changed between them.

After everything that he had learned about himself, about his supposedly 'mad father', his willingness to kill faltered. Victory didn't mean much to the dead. What really mattered, what really meant anything to anyone, was to be remembered.

Zabuza would be remembered. Naruto promised himself that, even as he felt guilt over taking the father away from the girl that stood before him.

The words were out of his mouth before he could even catch them.

"I'm sorry"

Haku blinked, instinctively taking a step back.

She knew what he was apologizing for, and the tear going down his cheek wasn't helping her ability to hate him.

A verbal response failed her brain at the moment, so she went with the physical one.

Closing the distance, her fist connected with his face.

Naruto at least had the decency to act like it affected him, turning his cheek with the blow.

"I will be the one that kills you" she hissed at him, eyes burning with tears, "one day. I will be the one" she huffed, wiping away the tears with her sleeve. Her face went from determined and cold, to calm and cool.

"But not today… dinners ready and I don't want leftovers"

Naruto blinked.

It only took a few seconds before he startled to laugh. Hearty, warm and good natured.

Haku let out a little chuckle as well, basking in the oddness of their relationship.

She had accepted him. Of course, even as he stepped through the door to his own home, she'd ask him questions. She'd want to know why he was fucking purple all of a sudden.

But he could count on her to be there…

...attempting to smother him in his sleep or something.

It was nice to feel noticed.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 **THE GAUNTLET has been made, we're now edging closer to the point of conflict. Thanos is going to start actively looking for Thane, and the next chapters are going to be showing us whats happening on earth, as well as the Naruto verse. (I NEED A GOOD NAME FOR THE PLANET, I can't just keep calling it earth)**

 **ALSO.**

 **Thanos is ready to start collecting the stones or at least hunting for their locations. The next chapter is going to be a little bit of a timeskip, and by little bit, I mean a decent chunk. Gamora, Nebula and Naruto need to all get a little bit older so we can see some sibling combat (maybe? Or am I just teasing ;p)**

 **The purpose of the next chapter is to get us from point A to point B. Point B being when the Naruto-verse and Naruto specifically are thrust into the marvel world. We've got a lot of cool things coming, and I hope you're all ready for it. So buckle up buttercup, it's Freedom's wild ride through a fucking stupid story.**

 **All the best,**

 **Freedom**

 **P.s: please review! ;_;**

 **P.p.s: WE BROKE 60K (*streamers and confetti*)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Timeskip part 1

**Hey everyone! This is the start of the time skip I've had planned. For those of you that might not know, I'm planning to accelerate forward about 6-8 years. The chapters that follow this one which involves content from the time skip will be marked. I'm not going to just skip ahead and then recap everything that has happened, I'm just going to show the critical and important moments during the time skip. This will probably be done over the next 3-4 chapters. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"You can't save them all little one"

Naruto snapped upright panting, eyes wide and locked onto the wall across from his bed. The same dream again. Coming back to haunt him like a ghost… or bad seafood.

That… that fucking golden fist was going to give him a heartache one of these days. But the one good thing that he could take away from these induced visions was that his father was kick ass. He was just as strong as Naruto suspected he was.

Well, if the visions were accurate at all in the first place.

"Mmmm" a grumble came from his left.

Haku brought herself up slightly, blinking bleary eyes.

They both stared at each other for a little bit, just gazing into the eyes of the other. Haku was the one who broke the tense silence.

She groaned, closed her eyes, and face planted into the pillow on her side of the bed.

After a moment, he chuckled softly, sliding out of the bed and moving to the bathroom door.

It had been a month since he had returned from the scavenging mission. Hiruzen had been informed of many things since that time, including the information on his father…

Well, not all of it.

The moment Naruto had learned from the Bull Man that his father was a…

No.

'No' Naruto looked into his own purple complexion, the features of his face and all the details.

"No he's not…" he whispered to himself, "he can't be"

In the back of his head, he couldn't ignore the growing seed of doubt. The possibility that-

"Quit talking to yourself. I need to shower"

Naruto opened the door to the bathroom slightly, peering down at Haku.

"What's the password?" he whispered, his eyes comically wide.

She snorted and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Sasuke will be pissed if we're unable to be present for his debut"

"Then let me shower in peace" he replied simply, a light grin sneaking up his cheeks.

"Hurry up!" she turned around, falling back onto the bed since he was wasting so much time.

This was their new morning routine. After sofa surfing for so long, Haku had just stepped into his room one day and demanded one side of the bed.

Naruto didn't bother to protest or object as she hadn't even hesitated to steal the right side after 'asking'.

Living with the killer Ice user was proving to be entertaining still. Not a single dull day. He was still responsible for her welfare and care. The polite nudge to eventually produce more of her bloodline from some of the shadier council members went ignored. Naruto still considered himself, and her, far too young for things like that.

They lived in a sick world, but it was his world nonetheless.

When R&D wasn't drawing him in for tests and experiments with Vibranium, Naruto spent most of his time training and meditation.

His battle with the Akatsuki had given him a good understanding of how to properly utilise the stone.

Its capabilities were somewhat limitless. The only limitations it seemed was his own body, his own ability to mold and utilise the power of the Mind Stone.

Kisame was a good example of his limitations, as well as what the stone could do in the hands of anyone normal.

A substantial payment was given for his elimination of Kisame Hoshigaki, but Naruto had just been sitting on the money for a long period of time, not sure what to do with it.

Of course, the occasional grocery splurge was fun. Having lots of food around was great, and ever since Haku had given up on the poison attempts, Naruto was able to experiment with his abysmal cooking skills.

Enough thinking.

Naruto peeled off his shorts and stepped into the small shower stall for a quick 5-minute wash.

After all, there was no time to waste.

* * *

"I feel like eggs are the only thing you can cook without starting a house fire" Haku mumbled, crunching on a bacon and fried egg sandwich.

"What about the bacon?" Naruto sniffed in mock hurt, looking at her.

A blackened piece of pork was thrust in front of his vision.

He frowned at it.

Perhaps she had a point.

Thinking quickly he snapped forward, taking the offending piece of meat into his mouth. It wasn't that bad.

"Thief!" Haku snapped, not bothering to stab a Kunai into his side this time. Her attention was on the rest of her hurriedly prepared breakfast. While she would never admit it to him, Naruto knew she had a soft spot for his sandwiches. The old lady next was one of many of Naruto's sandwich recipients when he was younger.

Now however…

The stares of all the people, villages and Shinobi affected him the most. It told him exactly what he did not wish to know.

'They will never lov-'

"Stop brooding" Haku muttered, wiping her mouth with the back of a sleeve, "it's unbecoming"

He fixed her with a funny stare as she marched ahead of him, moving towards the Konoha arena. The finals for the Chunin exam were a big deal after all.

Shinobi had their own section of the arena and that was where they were headed, but they had to cut through the massive throng of individuals gaining admission.

Hiruzen had upped the ticket prices for a reason.

'Cheeky old bugger' Naruto smirked, stepping between people.

Gigantic flocks of people were being admitted into the civilian entrance, and among them were some familiar faces.

"Teuchi!" Naruto called, stepping closer to the old man, still in his cooking outfit.

The old man snapped his head at the friendly calling, confused, but then smiled as the purple-skinned boy approached him.

The redhead tried to ignore the people that were stepping around him and staring at him. No one was used to his purple skin yet. No one was used to seeing _him_ instead of the seal. It was a sobering thought.

A thought that was cut off by the old man.

"Naruto" he grinned, "I haven't seen you in a long time, my boy! We thought something had happened!" he laughed, giving a glance over the boy's appearance.

Naruto's eye twitched, but he didn't comment on it. Teuchi had always been a fair judge of character, rather than appearance. People didn't get any kind of judgment from the friendly man who had devoted his life to the culinary arts.

He didn't share the inherent bias of the village, and neither did his-

A hand smacked the back of Naruto's head.

"I thought you died!" Ayame hissed, appearing alongside him and handing her father a ticket.

She had gone to purchase two tickets for herself and her father.

"Oh?" the redhead raised an eyebrow in mock confusion, "were you _worried_ for me?"

"Of course I was you, idiot! You haven't been by in ages, and I know how silly you Shinobi are! What if-"

"I'm fine" Naruto cut her off with a one arm hug, grinning again, "you don't have to worry about little old me"

Haku snorted at the word little.

Ayame's face went red, and she snapped out of the light hug with a frown on her face.

"I'll be by the shop later tonight. How 'bout that?" he aimed to placate her.

"That sounds great Naruto. Now we should probably get in there before we lose the good seats!" Teuchi cut through, pulling his daughter with him, "we'll see you later Naruto!"

"Bye" Naruto waved at them, stepping through the crowd that parted like the red sea. Glances, glares, and fear followed him, but he couldn't care less. Today was bound to be a fun day, and he wouldn't let prejudice bother him more than it did normally.

Haku was following right behind him, using his wake as a convenient way to move through the crowd.

"Why do they fear you so much?"

It was an innocent question, and a quiet one as well, but he still heard it.

Naruto stiffened mid-stride, but forced himself to relax at her query, "probably because of this" he gestured jokingly to the weapon on his back.

Haku grumbled something, but he didn't pick up the words.

Both of them had found their way through the crowd, and now they were a minute's walk from the Shinobi entrance.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he moved back into the stands. The Temari girl seemed to be frothing at the mouth since he conceded but he couldn't care less. She was being silly about it. After all, she won! Why did she have to be so angry about victory?

"Troublesome" he muttered, leaping and landing up in the viewing stands.

Ino shouted at him a little bit for failing to fight that 'hussy' as the girl put it, but he knew that she had been worried.

Those wind techniques were nothing to sneeze at. Temari of the Sand could slice and dice anything she wanted to, at any range.

Choji laughed and offered him a consolation prize of a pack of chips.

Asuma was starting to say something as well, but purple skin caught his eye.

To say that the Shinobi were mildly curious about Naruto Uzumaki and the source of not only his power but the change in appearance, was to suggest that Iwagakure mildly disliked the village hidden in the leaves.

'...is it even a change in appearance?' Shikamaru wondered, his eyes tracking the redhead as he walked to a free seat and landed unceremoniously in it.

It had been a long time since Naruto's fight with Gai, and the young Nara had been unable to test or ponder any of his hypotheses. Trips to the library were met with a decline of entry, and at times the documents he was able to gain access too were censored.

Redacted was a word any curious Shinobi hated to hear.

He also knew that he must not have been the only one to read up on the redhead. After Gai, many Shinobi had many questions.

When the higher-ups said to stop asking, they did.

Curiosity was a dangerous thing to maintain in the Shinobi world. It could get you killed more often than not.

Glancing to the Hokage box, Shikamaru had a few thoughts as to how high the secret went. Just briefly, he was sure that the Hokage nodded down at the redhead.

"Don't"

Of course, Asuma had noticed where his student had been looking.

"Why? He didn't go to the academy with us, but enough searching and you dig up his name in the strangest of places. He doesn't even have a medical record"

"Shikamaru" the Sarutobi took on a stern expression, his voice tapering into a whisper to avoid being overheard even as the people began to cheer loudly for the next match.

"There are some things that you might be better off without knowing…" Asuma as well, gave a discreet look over at the redhead.

"You just have to talk to him, if you really want to know that is"

Both of them turned to look at the smiling face of Shisui Uchiha.

The jounin had appeared when Kai had, signaling the start of the fight between Uchiha and Hyuga.

Neji was a prodigy, but so was Kai.

"Shisui-san" Asuma nodded his head, trying to make heads or tails of the statement.

Shikamaru's thoughts came to the consciousness faster, aiming to get as much out of this as he could.

"How far up does it go?"

Shisui smirked, "Don't be dense. You've already figured it out. You forget that your cousin was a teammate of mine back in the day… I know how fast you Nara are"

So the Hokage did have a backing interest in Naruto's secrets.

That was never a good sign.

"Why is the Hokage okay with it now? It's obvious that Naruto wasn't comfortable with his parentage before"

That caught the smirking Uchiha off guard.

The slight tightening of the face was noticed by Asuma, as well as the flicker of fingers to a Kunai or sword. But the Uchiha kept in control of his instincts, his gaze still locked on the Nara.

"You're very smart for your age"

Nothing else was to be said by him, the stare off between himself and the Nara of the most importance.

Of course Shikamaru had figured it out. When Naruto had first battled Gai, he had been one of the few to actually see the purple form that the redhead had taken on, not to have been told about it later.

The seal that had been present on Naruto's stomach had also been observed by Shikamaru's own eyes. While this on its own would just mean further clarification of Naruto's chakra abilities… he had fought with Gai without using any Chakra, because the redhead did not possess any.

His coils were damaged at birth, as proven by the medical records that Shikamaru had obtained.

The Nara's streak of investigation had begun simply because of the look the redhead had shared with the Hokage, and the Hokage looking back.

Of course other Shinobi had noticed as well, confirming that there was something under the surface they were missing and investigated themselves.

At one point or another, they were 'convinced' to stop.

Shikamaru had only doubled his efforts when his father Shikaku had asked him what he was up to at the library. That was enough to tell him that his dad was in on it. Not necessarily that his father had answers, but was nudged into stopping his bloodhound of a son from going any further.

These polite nudges had vanished when the Uzumaki had returned from some kind of immediate mission. Sasuke had told almost all of the Rookies that Naruto had been taken by ANBU to see the Hokage. It was involving the meteorite that had crashed in the fire nation.

Some statements were released by the Hokage that it had to do with a heavy response team requiring strength more than anything, but Shikamaru knew a plain old lie when it was rubbed under his nose.

No, they wanted Naruto because of experience.

It was obviously an ANBU team that was sent to investigate. But a team put together that quickly would always be sent out with a specialist.

The hidden leaf has a long history of avoiding conflict until information is gathered. They preferred to react, rather than act. Each Hokage had followed this unspoken rule because it had always served their village best.

Even in the third Shinobi war, Konoha had only made efforts to attack and defend when individual ninja proved to have an upper hand over any combat situation.

It made sense.

Having one that knew the landscape, or the enemies, or even a local dialect made them a specialist in any situation.

At desperate times ANBU teams were dispatched even with Chunin level specialists in the second Shinobi war. In the direst of circumstances, the Leaf always had an upper hand, and their black ops program was known for this.

Shikaku Nara was the leading strategist for all Konoha forces, and naturally, his son was expected to follow in his footsteps.

The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

So of course the son had deduced that Naruto must have experience with objects or things that originated from space.

Maybe not a lot of experience, but enough to warrant his skills. It also wasn't like the boy was weak.

Far from it.

If anything it made more sense to put him on a combat team, but the underlying suggest was there.

Naruto knew something that the ANBU did not about the meteorite. It could be anything, but the boy did. Shikamaru knew he was taunting the ANBU operative before him was a bad idea, but at this point in time, he knew that the higher ups had finally stopped caring. One of these days the information would come out naturally.

Maybe even from Naruto himself.

But the Nara couldn't care less.

He had the scent and he wouldn't be satisfied until he found out the truth for himself.

"What's he hiding?" the ' _he_ ' was obviously pointed towards Naruto, and it brought a small smile onto the Uchiha's face.

"Everything" and he sauntered off.

"You know what that means right?" Asuma was referring to the Uchiha speaking to him. It was common knowledge to almost any shinobi with an active brain that Shisui Uchiha was a member of the ANBU.

He wouldn't talk with just any Shinobi.

Shikamaru's digging must have been noticed. Not only noticed but approved of. Shisui had no reason to respond to the boy, or even humour the idea of a questionnaire. It was obvious that certain things couldn't be answered, but even speaking to Shikamaru was enough to show approval for the boy's searching.

* * *

Naruto cheered as Kai landed a particularly nasty blow on the Hyuga boy, sending him reeling.

"Show him how it's done!"

He sat back with a smile on his face as Haku glared at him. She didn't like it when he drew attention to himself in public, because by extension, she would be offered the same amount of attention.

She did concede the point however that everyone was wrapped into the fight.

Kai was demonstrating what his young father had taught him. Shisui was proficient in the body flicker technique, having mastered it to a degree that most considered it on par with the Fourth Hokage's flying thunder god.

Unfortunately for Kai, it took years of practise and mastery to become as proficient as his father was, so while he was exceedingly good at the technique for his age, it was nothing groundbreaking.

So he had also joined Sakura for a series of training sessions under Kakashi.

His utilization of Kunai and Shuriken was keeping Neji fast on his feet. The sharingan allowed for Kai to keep up in the Taijutsu aspect of their fight, and any techniques were matched with equal and powerful fervor.

Both had an endgame plan for this fight, and both of them realised that the other was just trying to draw out the opposing ability.

The history of rivalry between the Uchiha and the Hyuga was legendary. Debates and fights over the better clan, and the better Dojutsu, was a common occurrence between the two. While nothing heated had happened in the past year, tensions were high between the two clans, especially with the Chunin exams and all those who had come to visit for it.

The Hidden Mist was in Konoha surprisingly. The war that had been going on within their territory had concluded, and while the winning party hadn't been able to send a team to present themselves in the exams, they wished to observe all the same.

Suna was here.

The Kazekage sat on the right of the Hokage. The Mizukage sat on Hiruzen's left. The booth was stuffed to the brim with guards.

Each knew that they weren't there to defend from assassins or surprise attacks from within the booth.

Any enemies that mattered were within the space they all occupied.

"Kaiten!" Neji vanished into the shield of rotating chakra, the small spouts of fire that Kai created being brushed off.

The Hyuga portion of the stands stifled their shock, Hiashi being at the forefront of those who were most surprised.

After all, it was unheard of for branch family members to be proficient in the main family techniques. And at such an age.

Neji was a prodigy.

And as he came out of his spin, already focused on his enemy, Neji realised something. Something that everyone knew, but never acknowledged. Not fully.

It was something you kept at the back of your head when you met Kai Uchiha, something that you never noticed because he was a quiet and polite boy.

A thousand birds all chirped together.

Kai was also a prodigy.

* * *

Neji had received a very nasty slice across his chest when he dropped to the ground. Medics had arrived instantly to take the boy away. He would live, but he would never forget what the Uchiha had done to him. Kai was announced as the winner to a very loud and excited crowd.

The civilians didn't know any better. They only saw the flashing technique, the lighting that a boy held in his hand and did not say another word.

Of course they had cheered.

The Uchiha and Hyuga boxes were silent.

Shisui had a sad look in his eyes. His son had used an assassination technique on a comrade, a fellow shinobi of the leaf.

It was a cold silence that had swept over the Hyuga clan. Each of them had narrowed eyes and angry expressions.

Regardless of the branch clan status, they had taken Kai's actions as a slight upon their clan.

This would resonate in the years to come. It would be a defining moment for the inter clan relationships between the Uchiha and the Hyuga. Nothing could come as close to this incident between the two boys.

Neji would have finally been taught a lesson. That fate had nothing to do with battle. Only power did.

Strength was what mattered. Destiny played a little role in the machinations of life and death.

Kakashi had taught him the basics to that technique, and every ninja who knew the white haired shinobi was staring at the man.

'Why Kai… I told you when to use that...'

Kai's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as he stepped into the welcoming box of the Uchiha. He knew they were cold right now, but the typical Uchiha action is to always present a united front.

The eyes of his family were the worst.

Shisui looked somber as his son approached him. The offered congratulations was cold, but still meant. It wasn't a technicality, or a forced action, the father meant it. But was disappointed in the method that his son had undergone to achieve victory.

Kai couldn't take it.

In an instant he had left the box, walking around the ring as the next fight began. The eyes of the Hyuga and the Uchiha were on his back, the fight between the two foreign Shinobi was forgotten.

He needed to be away from here. Someone would fetch him if the matches continued, he was sure of that. He didn't have to stand here and take their-

"Woah there, where are you going?"

The purple hand was wrapped around his shoulder.

Naruto was standing before him, a bemused expression on his face.

Kai was obviously annoyed at something, because the redhead just asked him, "why the long face brat?"

The young Uchiha looked back to his clan, and the disapproval they sent his way. He didn't need to look at the Hyuga to know how they felt.

So Kai made his choice.

"It's nothing. Can I sit with you?"

"Course. Want a sandwich?"

A smile crossed Kai's face as Haku offered him the food. Naruto gave him an odd look, turning to glance at the Uchiha. One by one, the clan of fire breathers faced back towards the arena, cool looks of indifference slipping across their aristocratic faces.

'What have you done Kai?' Naruto wondered at the boy who sat next to him, munching on a sandwich.

'Eh. It doesn't matter'

They went back to watching the match that was finishing up.

* * *

Sasuke appeared on the field in an elemental Shunshin. The flame cleared from around him, and the applause thundered in. Civilians were going wild, cheering for the handsome Uchiha boy. Shinobi cheered for their comrade and friend.

Sasuke noticed how the Hyuga were not clapping, most of them wore disapproval and disinterest plainly across their faces.

While he was confused at the level of hostility they were displaying, as the looks they gave him were as close to openly hostile as most Hyuga came, Sasuke kept his calm and cool facade against his opponent.

The small boy from Suna.

The one who could control sand.

He was quiet, with red hair just like Naruto's and an expressionless face. His arms were crossed and while he stood motionless, the sand from his gourd leaked out onto the field.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Sasuke flinched slightly, during the entire exams, he'd never heard the boy speak. Gaara of the Sand had finished the first exam quietly and in obscurity. The second stage, while he had been apart of the first team to reach the tower with both scrolls, he hadn't said a word. The preliminary fights, he had forced Rock Lee into a submission, trapping his arms and legs in the sand he could control so accurately.

While he didn't kill or harm the boy, Gaara had demonstrated the effectiveness of his Sand, as well as its potentials.

Sasuke knew that if Gaara could catch him what the sand, the fight was over.

However he was more concerned with how the boy was speaking to him now.

"This is the only fight that matters" Sand was curling around his feet, giving an ominous feeling of the boy, but Sasuke didn't interrupt, willing to listen.

"We are the most powerful Ninja of our generation. I will show you that one can beat nine…" Gaara's eyes lowered into a glare, "I know you understand"

And Sasuke did, he did understand. He knew exactly what Gaara meant. It was somewhat shocking that the boy would admit this in public, that he wanted to see how he measured up against the Jinchuriki of Konoha.

In the Chunin exams of all places.

Sasuke rolled the words over his head, thinking how to either taunt or invalidate them. He glanced up to the stands once, and saw the grin across his friend's face.

Naruto was going to enjoy this fight.

He hates it when people challenge him, so it was happy sight to see that Sasuke had been particularly sought out for this match.

A thought came to his mind, and Sasuke smirked.

Eventually the Uchiha began to laugh, stalling the proctors signaling of the fight starting.

"You couldn't be further from being right!" Sasuke snorted out, the same confident grin that all Uchiha were masters as displayed on his face.

Without staring at him, Sasuke pointed a singular finger at Naruto. He could feel the glare coming from the tall redhead, and Sasuke's mirth deepened.

"You think we're the most powerful Ninja of our generation? When you can beat that purple bastard-"

"Oi!" Naruto snapped at him from the audience, everyone going silent at his proclamation. If no one wanted to spar with Naruto before, now everyone did.

The redhead felt a headache building as Sasuke continued.

"-then you can call us the strongest. Until then, we're just children playing Ninja"

Gaara had been studying Naruto, his eyes fixed upon the other redhead.

His gaze drifted back to the Uchiha.

Neither of them said anything as Sasuke slid into a battle stance.

The referee started the fight with a short and swift, "HAJIME!"

* * *

"An interesting fight" the Hokage finally nodded, even as Sasuke released the Kunai from Gaara's throat.

The Kazekage had grown increasingly quieter over the duration of the battle, the only indication that he was even observing the fight was the tightening of his grip. Hiruzen could have sworn he heard the wood of the chair crack under the Kage's grip.

Sasuke had been particularly brutal with the Kazekage's son.

"He's very formidable," Mei Terumi smiled, "and very _creative_ "

She had a sinful body. Perfection bled from every pore of her being, and the auburn hair, sultry smile, with the hint of cleavage in her plunging Kimono did little to dissuade anyone.

Hiruzen knew how dangerous he was. She was a Kage for a reason, and no matter how friendly and forward she was, in the end she was very deadly.

Two extra ANBU were responsible for watching her.

"I feel Uchiha Sasuke should be promoted to Chunin" the Kazekage interrupted Hiruzen's thoughts, swiping a hand and summoning one of his guards, "I want to speak to my son after this"

Two very different thoughts. The first was made as a suggestion, but with some serious incentive towards it, the second was a firm and strong command. It would be pointless to notice the bite in the Kazekage's tone.

He was obviously annoyed at his son for losing the match, and wished to discuss with the boy what exactly happened down in the field.

"Of course sir" the guard, Baki, nodded gruffly, stepping away and moving back in line with one of the other guards.

"I can't help but agree" the Mizukage smiled again, a soft chuckle slipping from her lips, "If any of my Genin could perform as such, I'd promote them myself"

She hummed slightly, as if thinking upon something important, "or perhaps he's only been displaying such skill because his opposition serves as no challenge?"

The Kazekage twitched, but didn't rise to the bait of the Mizukage. She wanted a reaction out of him, it was why she had let such an inflammatory remark out in the first place.

She was a very well measured individual. Everything about her was meant to make the blood boil… in any way possible.

"I agree" Hiruzen nodded to himself, "he should be promoted. Against formidable-" he glanced briefly at the Mizukage, who frowned at him, "-opponents, he has triumphed and displayed skills far beyond the rank of a Genin"

His snub of the Mizukage's comment was obvious, and Hiruzen knew that Rasa, the Kazekage, would appreciate the defense of his son's skill.

"Even if he doesn't make emerge as a victor for the final match, I believe he will be an excellent Chunin" the Hokage nodded at the Kazekage's words.

Sasuke Uchiha would be granted a promotion, as would Kai Uchiha. He had made his own personal notes on the boy. While the smaller Uchiha had been much more brutal against his opponent and fellow leaf ninja, he displayed the proper attitude when facing a Ninja.

Even if though the true meaning of the Chunin exams was to simulate and stage combat, when fellow ninja are tasked with fighting one another, it is no longer a question of village, but a task to be completed.

As if one was partaking in a mission.

In the exam one will inevitably be forced to fight their own comrades, and one must treat them as enemies, to show that they have the maturity to fight against not only their own, but anyone else.

It was sad, but Hiruzen had tasted war many times, he had lived through so much carnage and hatred. At times, people had turned traitor to their homes, and their beliefs. No longer were they your comrades, but enemies.

To strike down a former friend, but they were to eliminate you was the hardest of things a Shinobi could do.

Kai Uchiha had just proved that not only could he do it, but he was ready to compete at a higher level, to take up more difficult missions.

The boy would be given the promotion, even if the Hyuga or Uchiha did not like his attitude. They would not be allowed to kid themselves into thinking that the boy disrespected them in any way, or had insulted their clans.

Neji had come to the Chunin exams in order to fight.

Kai had come to win.

And that was the difference between the two of them.

* * *

"He has left again… through one of his hidden gates" timeless eyes gazed out into the black of space, stars populating the ageless void.

"I don't see what is to be gained from these adventures" a weary old voice commented from next to the original speaker.

Two men stood, side by side. A few guards were lingering back, but the guardian of the Bifrost had called his king to inform him of his son's departure.

"He seeks purpose all father" Heimdall, the all seeing, allowed a sort of fatigue to cross his features.

He had spent thousands of years looking into the known Universe, and his sight had gifted him many things. His own wisdom into the workings of existence were surpassed by few, one of which was his King, Odin.

But while the All Father was wise, so too was he blind to the problems of his sons. Thor, still a young lord with the need for violence and glory.

And the recently departed, the one who ventured out from his home… Loki. The god of mischief and deceit, the youngest of three. Of the siblings, Loki was the one who wished to prove the most to his family, to show them how capable he was. He held a candle of inferiority, and Odin's ignorance of it has been driving the brothers apart.

While Heimdall could see almost everything, it did not take special powers such as this to observe the ice in Loki's heart.

Yet the All Father still ignored it.

"Can you see where he is going?"

Odin dismissed the words of the gatekeeper, his focus and attention still upon his wayward son.

"Of course" Heimdall said, his frosty tone noticed by the guards, but ignored by his King.

"Where?"

"The last home of the Otsutsuki apparently"

While the voice was new, the name that was uttered had a few of the guards shift in discomfort, or shiver in horror. But most were just as disturbed by the piercing blue eyes that sauntered forward.

"He goes to the only world that avoided the claim of those parasites? An unknown planet in a little hole of the galaxy? That sounds nothing like my _dear_ little brother"

Odin feared for the oldest of his children, the maddest of them all. While Thor craved action and honor… Baldur lived to inflict pain.

He had almost been locked away, like their Sister had been, centuries ago, but the begging of Freya had allowed him to walk free.

As the All Fathers personal attack dog.

"Hello Heimdall, Father…" he smiled, the mirth was obvious in his face, but the joy never met his eyes, "mother told me of Loki"

He stood at an unassuming height, shorter than his half-brother Thor, and with no luscious mane of hair. His brown close hut hair came from his mother, as did the beard, tied with ceremonial beads on points of it.

Baldur… the mad god.

"I already have one son out on a rebellious quest to undermine my authority" Odin actually turned now, facing the shirtless Aesir, "why should I allow you out?"

He asked this question because they knew why Baldur was here. The dog was testing his chains again, trying to see if he was allowed out to nip at the heels of the Universe. His mother, Freya, was not the queen, but she did command the Valkyries. The very same group that kept Hela where she was.

It would not do, to smear the blood of her son across Asgard's halls.

The thrice damned enchantment glowed across the chest of Baldur, reminding Odin of the magic that had been woven through the boy since birth. The same spell which kept the lad immortal… also doomed him to an unfeeling existence.

"It has been too long, since I've taken in the air of another world… I'd love to see the people that have held back the Otsutsuki! It's not every day, Father, that mortals are capable of knocking upon the defenses of Asgard"

The smile remained on Baldur's face, a mocking bow was given to his father, but the boy never lowered his head, he kept his eyes locked on his father. Each of his aqua blue tattoo's glowed across his body, a wave of magic sweeping over him.

"Fetch your brother. Do not harm him" Odin turned away from them all, moving back towards the halls of Asgard.

Heimdall and Baldur watched him go.

"The All Father has ordered it. Know that I will be watching" Heimdall spoke softly, but acid leaked into his firm tone.

His sword was placed into the Bifrost, and Baldur asked one more question before the portal was created.

"Why so grumpy old man? Your King ordered you to do this"

"He did. But that does not mean I have to like it"

* * *

"Who would have thought, Uchiha vs Uchiha as the final match! I didn't see that one coming" Naruto smirked, ruffling Kai's hair in amusement.

The smaller teen swatted at him, ducking away from the harrassment.

"Oh this is going to be glorious!" Naruto pumped both fists in the air, "I honestly can't wait to see what's going to happen!"

After the defeat of the Sand Shinobi, Gaara, the Hokage had made an announcement for the last match to the entire stadium and the visitors. The other villages were welcome to leave, each of their teams having been knocked out in the brackets, and the Shinobi that qualified for the Chunin rank had been promoted.

Those that were still in the exams, Kai and Sasuke Uchiha, still didn't know if they had qualified for the increase in rank, but nonetheless were certain of their promotions.

It appeared that both of the visiting Kage, and a large portion of their delegation had decided to remain within Konoha in order to observe the final match.

"Who do you think will win?"

Naruto turned to look at the now quiet Kai, whose hands were stiff at his sides in fists.

"Hm?"

"I said who do you think-"

Instantly the Uchiha was swatted on the back of the head.

"Idiot, I heard you the first time! I just wanted to know why you care about that kind of crap?"

Kai blinked, before he began to see red.

"You're the one who's always going on about how winning is the most important thing in the world! What do you mean it's not important!? How can you be such a-

Another swat, and Haku snorted out a laugh.

"BAKA!" Naruto loomed over him and gave an unimpressed glare, "he's your family member and comrade! Yes, victory is important, but you need to understand that it is not everything… not to you"

Naruto softened at the end, stepping back and looking up into the darkening sky.

"I've been chasing victory for a year now, and let me tell you, it's not as fulfilling as knowing you're going to wake up tomorrow" he shrugged, Kai raised a finger in comment, but was swiftly shot down as the redhead continued, "I guess you can argue that promising yourself that there will be a tomorrow is the same as winning!"

Naruto faced the boy, a smile across his purple face.

"But knowing that you're not wasting your time… that you have purpose! I'd never trade that for a victory. I could die happy, knowing that I've been acknowledged… that I've existed"

A firm hand clamped on Kai's head.

"You shouldn't be worried about losing this one. Not to say that you will! But if you do, don't be so bummed out ya know?"

A red hue climbed up the redheads face, matching his visage to his hair color.

"You… have a verbal tic?"

"Shut up!"

And before he could notice it, Kai smiled at the fuming redhead.

His friend.

* * *

So some fights. More filler shit otw.

Tell me what ya think.

-best regards,

Freedom ;_;


	11. Chapter 11 - Timeskip Part 2

**Here's chapter 11. Sorry for the delay everyone. AN at the end to explain all of it. I can't stop myself from getting tattoos and my arm has just healed enough to allow me to write. Also I'm at University now.**

 **Yay.**

 **;_;**

* * *

Years Ago

* * *

You were a fool if you couldn't tell it was happening. Everything that occured, daily, nightly, without rhyme or reason pointed to one devastating truth.

Titan was dying.

Even a blind man could see it. To deny it, was to reject reality.

A'lars, his father, was a fool in thinking that the people of Titan could come up with a 'magical' solution.

That they would be able to solve the collapsing economy and the depletion of resources was whimsical at best. Titan was falling into disarray. Military dictatorships were forming, trying to hoard the last of their own resources to themselves.

Thanos was the first to leave Titan, the first to believe that perhaps the answer to their problems lay in the stars. Some world somewhere must have found the solution.

They must have found balance.

He was the only one of the Titan's to believe that help did not have to come from themselves, that they could seek a truth elsewhere. Much like those of Asgard, Titan believed itself to be superior to those around them, to a majority of the Universe. The people of Titan would never stoop to help 'lesser' people. It was beneath them.

So Thanos had been cast out to the stars in disgrace. The son of the great A'lars spat upon their beliefs and technology, suggesting the unthinkable.

"If we are so great, then how have none of us found a solution! How have we not obtained balance!" Thanos had roared in the court, his belief of going off world had only brought him a trial before the elders. The young Titan was out of line with his people. So he was accused of his differences, and outspoken beliefs.

"The solution will come to us soon young one. Do not sully yourself in the black of the Universe!" an elder had called down to him, seated in a circle as they looked down upon the raised Dias where Thanos stood.

The boy, the child, had merely narrowed his eyes.

"While we squabble and deliberate, our world dies! We must seek an answer! We must save Titan!" he begged.

They argued, and they squabbled. They deliberated and they yelled at one another. The wise council of Titan, and the brilliant young Thanos.

In the end, the outcome should have been obvious from the start.

Thanos stood upon the deck of his ship, watching Titan as he drifted away from it. The once green and lush planet was dying.

Deep inside his heart, and his mind, Thanos knew that this would be the last time he saw his homeworld so alive and healthy.

He would return with the answer.

* * *

Present Day, The Chunin Exam

* * *

A thousand birds sung in discord, their chirps echoed through the exam grounds. The arena like space had turned quiet aside from the Chidori technique, the crowds having lapsed into an excited silence.

Kai Uchiha was prepared to use an assassination technique upon his own kin, Sasuke Uchiha, in the final match of the Chunin exams. He was not aware that he had already secured the rank of Chunin, and his display of will further cemented his promotion.

His opponent, Sasuke Uchiha, a fellow member of the Uchiha clan had a response of his own.

The audience sat with baited breath on the edge of their seats, as the other Uchiha began to channel Chakra as well.

Naruto smirked.

He sat comfortably next to Haku, who was very focused on the fight before them. She had a personal wadger with Naruto that Sasuke would win,

A swirling ball of chakra had formed in Sasuke's hand.

This _was_ a fight worth waiting for.

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to steady his shaking hands. Keeping calm was close to impossible as the crowd roared around him, their cheers and praise blanketing the air.

Blood trickled from his arm.

That had been close.

Very close.

Kai lay slumped upon the earth, his form still and eyes closed. He wasn't dead, merely unconscious.

The Rasengan was a very powerful technique.

It had been utilised by Jiraiya of the Sannin, Sasuke's month long tutor in the gap between the preliminaries and the final round. The Yondaime Hokage used the same ability to a degree unheard of among any during the third Shinobi war.

An assassination technique, just like the lighting that Kai wielded in his palm.

The Uchiha got a brief glimpse of the blood that pooled next to Kai's body, before he was swept up by the medics.

The Hokage appeared before them, his attire fully on, and a face masked in calm.

"I present to you-"

The crowd went silent. Their Kage commanded the respect and admiration of almost every villager.

"-Your Chunin exam winner, Sasuke Uchiha!"

If it was even possible the crowd roared louder than ever before. All of the Uchiha leading the cheer for Sasuke.

* * *

Miles away

* * *

A stranger wandered towards the village. He wore nothing from the waste up, his long pants wrapped tightly around his legs, accenting the firm tattoo'd body the man possessed. His feet were bear, and a crazed tint bloomed from his icy blue eyes. The same blue ran along the words and runes that layered his body, an ethereal glow taking over him

Baldur had fallen from the Bifrost, his body ready and alive as it could be. He could not feel the earth beneath his feet. His muscles did not know the meaning of strain or pain. His lungs could not comprehend the concept of a lack of oxygen.

It was as if his body had been frozen in time.

But do not mistake it for magic.

While their bodies are incredibly durable, and they can perform feats of godlike strength in comparison to the average mortal, Baldur was still an outlier among his people.

He, unlike the rest of the Asgard, would actually live forever. While the lifespan of the Aesir could be counted in the thousands, Baldur was the only one among them that was cursed to an eternity, the procedure he had undergone as a child rendered him unfeeling, and immortal.

Nanite technology.

A level of mastery which none had seen before. No one in Asgard knew where Freya had gotten them from, but she introduced them to Baldur's body when he was a boy. Eventually the nanites had attached to every muscle, organ and piece of matter with their unfeeling protection. Baldur's cells could no longer die. They would be recycled, replicated, and replaced, freezing him at the age of 25.

His source of immortality did not lay within magic, but the science that his mother had hidden from the world.

Eventually he stopped walking, he had been tracking Loki for a long time now, finally coming upon what seemed like a place where the living dwelled.

The large structure of buildings ahead of him laid upon a lake.

Large towers which blanketed the horizon, and a constant downpour of rain that enveloped the skies.

"How quaint" Baldur murmured, simply striding into the war.

He would scour the globe for his brother. No one would get in his way.

* * *

3 days later, Konoha

* * *

"You still made Chunin after all that huh?" Naruto grinned, his gaze focused on the clouds that drifted lazily up above.

He had been training for the better half of the afternoon. Now a days, his efforts to improve were solely focused around meditation and communication with the mind stone. His weapon, with the stone embedded in it, lay only a few feet away from him.

The gem glowed softly in the warm sunlight.

"Is that doubt I sense?" Kai murmured, dropping underneath a swing from Haku, clearing the space between them with a leap.

"Ye of little faith" Naruto smirked, "I'm not going to say I was surprised with the outcome… but I'm happy that the old man recognised your talent"

Kai huffed, dropping out of the conversation to parry a series of Kunai thrown at him.

"Focus" the ice user snapped, letting a layer of frost seep onto the training grounds.

Naruto just smirked to himself and went back to cloud watching….

….until a familiar shadow loomed over him.

"And there goes my afternoon" he huffed, a smile forming on the face of Itami.

"Oh how you wound me so Naruto-san" her smile turned predatory, with a hint of salacious intent "spar with me?"

It sounded innocent, but alarm bells were ringing in the redhead's mind.

This girl was pure evil.

Even if this evil could not harm him, he knew she possessed devilish intent.

Their 'spars' were nothing more than excuses for her to fling everything she had at him, using him like some kind of damage proof training dummy.

Normally Naruto wouldn't mind doing this for a friend, or Kakashi, but the expression she wore after they finished 'fighting' always gave him the need to take a shower.

"Do Uchiha women understand the word 'no'?"

"Not really" and "No" came from Kai and Itami at the same time.

Naruto sighed as he stood up, stretching out lazily.

"So. What is it today? More Genjutsu or Fire techniques?"

Itami's grin widened.

In the next few minutes Naruto was wading through swathes of flame, trying to locate the caster and hopefully end this fight as quickly as possible.

Precious time that could be spent napping or individual training was being wasted.

And that was the scene that Sasuke stumbled upon, a frown on his brow as his sister flirted with her crush.

If just had to be the redhead, didn't it?

The bastard just had to reveal that he was virtually unstoppable for any Shinobi. At the same time, Sasuke internally blamed his sister. She was obsessed with power at times, and strength was a… turn on, for her.

He settled atop the stump of a tree, Haku and Kai seated with him.

They had been training, going by the sweaty forms of their bodies, but had paused to let the Uchiha girl push Naruto's buttons.

"She's being fairly obvious" Haku commented, as Naruto swiped a hand to banish a particularly large spout of fire, "I know he isn't that oblivious"

"I'm not sure if it is because she is Sasuke's sister" Kai commented analytically, arms crossed over his chest from his seated position in the grass, "or if he feels too young for such attention"

Sasuke grunted but refused to comment.

The other two knew that he didn't like the idea of his sister being in a relationship, much less being with another individual. Itachi was more protective.

Ranmaru had had his work cut out for him when he was dating the Uchiha's sister. But after a few months of experimenting with the boy, she bumped into Naruto and left the Inuzuka in the dust.

Sasuke had hoped that their meagre age gap would deter her advances, but if anything it encouraged her.

He shivered in memory of her flippant response.

"Just means I get more time _breaking him in_ "

It was hard to tell that the two of them were only separated by almost two years.

Naruto sure as hell didn't look like a 13 year old creeping up on 14.

Then again, neither did Itami look like a 15 year old transitioning into 16.

One thing that almost everyone in the village could unanimously agree on was that the Uchiha aged very well.

Uchiha men and female in their late 40's and 50's looked as young as 30. Maybe even 25.

They were early bloomers as well.

Especially the females.

"Okay. She's being blatant now" Haku mumbled, and Sasuke winced as Itami blew Naruto a kiss, which turned into a fireball.

He didn't speak, because the scowl on Naruto's face was enough to show how completely uninterested he was in his sister.

This training wasn't just simple flirting though.

Itami was earning the title of 'Fire Mistress'. Her Genjutsu and her Ninjutsu were up to par with many Jonin, and her fire techniques were becoming more diverse and varied by the day.

The Uchiha clan waved her and Sasuke around as proof of their clan's ability. While both of the raven haired siblings didn't despise the attention, it really had spread their names around a little too far.

Itachi was already sitting upon a pedestal of pride and admiration, so it goes without saying that their names were added to the young ANBU captain. But this ingrained pride and fame had downsides.

They couldn't visit the market without at least three or so people trying to speak to them, or thank them for their 'dedication to training'.

It was getting annoying.

Annoying like Itami's efforts to get into Naruto's pants.

A wall of flame suddenly appeared, blanketing the sky and rolling towards the redhead.

Kai noticed in the last second before the fire had fully encroached on his position, the boy narrowed his eyes and held his arm out with his hand splayed.

Just before the flame closed around him, the redhead's weapon flew towards the open palm.

"Enough"

A wave of yellow energy expanded from Naruto's position. The fire just ceased to exist.

Sasuke noticed that Itami was sweating heavily from her position, in a guarded stance but stationary… why wasn't she moving?

Kai's sharingan flickered on.

He had also noticed Sasuke's sisters lack of movement. But his methods of investigation included a much better source of vision.

Said vision gave him clarity to the situation.

Ah.

A small layer of yellow energy coated her form, from head to toe. He could observe the panic in her eyes, as she was unable to move.

It was obvious that Itami didn't understand why she was restrained, going by the slight tint of fear.

Her body struggled, but no movement was made.

Naruto had the head of his weapon pointed towards her, one hand wrapped tightly around the length of it.

The stone shone with fierce psychic aggression, but nothing else happened.

"You're exerting yourself too much. Anymore and you'll faint in the middle of a fight" Naruto was striding towards her, his weapon held idly towards the ground. He was looking at her, but it seemed his eyes were blank.

Sasuke concluded that he was focused on something else.

"I commend you once again on your abilities, but take more time in training other aspects, such as Taijutsu or Genjutsu… just because it doesn't work on me doesn't mean that they will be useless against other opponents"

Itami was obviously released from whatever hold Naruto had over her, because after he finished talking she staggered back, sweat on her brow and fury in her eyes.

But she was listening to him, obviously.

Any word out of the redhead's mouth was gospel for her, and if it was training advice… she would lap it up like everything else he had told her.

"Are you here for me ANBU-san?"

As abruptly as he asked the question, so to did the masked Shinobi appear on the field beside the redhead.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are to come with me at once"

Monotone voice, devoid of any feeling.

Sasuke briefly remembered Itachi telling him to be wary of 'faceless' ANBU armed with only 'cold words'.

This individual fit the profile his brother had given him.

"Took him long enough" Naruto snorted.

Without any fanfare, the ANBU grabbed the redheads arm. Both vanished his swirl of wind.

* * *

Years Ago, Deep Space

* * *

It has been a long time since I viewed the surface of Titan.

The gas giant which dominates the black of space reminds me somewhat of home, but fickle thoughts and empty dreams culminate in the truth.

So far, my mission has born no fruit. It has remained unsuccessful.

As I drift, as I search, memories of my homeworld become more and more distant. In the end it seems strange that Titan would be a small blip in my own thoughts.

But space was large and infinite. I have time. I have energy.

I will find a solution.

I will save Titan.

The asteroid field impeded the vision from my ship, blocking the view of the Anomaly I was investigating.

Many have attempted to harness the energies of reality before, but none had achieved perpetual energy. None had come close.

Maybe I would.

"Energy reading from the field, Captain Thanos"

That wasn't the anomaly I was investigating. All aboard this large ship alone, the Artificial Intelligence, Order, was my only companion.

Order was vigilant in ways that flesh could not.

She was a quiet A.I, appearing to be made of thousands of pieces of glass whenever she actually allowed her form to be represented.

"Pirates. They won't attack a ship this size"

Order said nothing.

The view from the ship's frontal port was beginning to crest over the slowly circling ring of asteroids, and I couldn't help but stand from my chair and observe the Anomaly.

"Order. Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

The A.I was silent for a palpable moment.

"A self sustained Wormhole, one that had been drawing in energy from…. A black hole? But that's impossible! Both are feeding one another!"

While Order ranted about the destruction of the laws of science, and how things changed everything, I slumped back to my chair in defeat.

Years in space, and another failure.

The two gaps in space, one white and promising life, the other black and promising death, eternally locked in an equal fight. Like two paths on a small path, they hung there in space, together.

In perfect balance.

The tunnel of white energy and the black hole would not prove to be a solution to Titan's problems.

"Brace!"

The ship rocked violently, and Order began blurting out information. More shots struck the ship, sending me to the ground.

Some fires broke out, screens flickered, and panels were thrown from their holdings.

I was wrong about the Pirates it seemed.

" _Oi! Titan Ship! Hey is this thing working Hob?!_ "

The nasally voice stopped speaking for a moment, giving me enough time to stand and compose myself.

"This is Thanos, Son of A'lars, to whom do I speak?"

" _Thanus eh? So you are a Titan. This is Hob"_ The voice was deeper, but still felt immature to the ears. A very young pirate.

" _Here's the deal pork chop, you are going to exit your ship in an emergency pod, and we'll pick ya up. We take you into possession and take your ship. We send you on your merry way, and everyone can go home happy"_

I smiled, "your plan is foolish. I know what you will do once I leave this ship. Leave me, or face the consequences"

I muted the communication channel with a simple gesture. Order closed it even as the Pirate began to start swearing.

My options were quite limited in this scenario. I didn't know the number of ships I was up against, or the kind of armaments that they had. But if the alternative was being blow up and having my corpse float through vacuum… then I was alright with my current situation.

As the ship began to shake again, I realised they had called my bluff.

"Captain! We're been knocked into the gravity well!"

My heart skipped a beat, fear taking me over completely as I replied, "the sunken star?"

"The wormhole!"

The comm link exploded again, and the jeering of the pirates sounded throughout the bridge.

I was focused on this bridge… the gateway. Ever so similar to the advances in travel that the Asgardians had made.

I wonder where it would take me.

The ship reached the edge of the well, and light exploded across my vision.

In an instant, I had been disposed of to another far corner of the universe.

It would take a few days for me to regain consciousness. I would be tired, thirsty and hungry.

The star system I arrived in held only a handful of planets. No space stations, traffic, ports or any sign of spacefaring life.

One in particular was capable of sustaining life. It also possessed strange energy readings. My ship came out floating just beyond the other end of the wormhole.

I would force an emergency landing on the only living planet and begin not only a search for my answer, but also parts for repair.

I would find my way to a village, one filled without strange and powerful beings.

In time I would learn the name.

Konoha.

The village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Konoha, Present Day

* * *

"The old war hawk himself... I suppose this isn't a social check in?"

The bandaged man stepped from the shadows, his cane supporting him under the hold of his two hands.

"Mind your tongue" Danzo chided softly, his one visible eye regarding Naruto carefully.

The redhead had been taken to a small building, then lead through a series of tunnels and passageways, far to numerous and identical to remember.

These were the roots of the great tree.

The system that does what is necessary to keep Konoha alive and well.

"So whats up?"

Naruto spun his weapon around idly, knowing that it annoyed the hell out of Danzo's security team.

The boys presence was enough to enrage the war hawk's bodyguards. Kunai, jutsu, blades and genjutsu.

Mostly all of them were useless.

The redhead's obvious loyalty to Hiruzen and the Village was the only reason Danzo didn't have the boy killed at 12 when the first batch of medical tests landed on his desk.

Leaving him alive had proven a benefit to the village, in major ways.

Once more he would prove his worth.

"Ame has gone quiet"

Naruto stopped spinning his weapon, "completely?"

Danzo nodded and the redhead cursed. This was a mission. If the little rats and urchins that Danzo called 'spies' hadn't been able to get any information out, then something was seriously wrong.

….

"Total blackout then? Did any information get out?"

"Something about a beam of light… a spiral of some sorts. Akin to a rainbow" Danzo remained still, his eyes transfixed on the redhead, searching for a response, "my sources reported it only a few days before the blackout"

Naruto brought a hand up to his hair and ruffled it for a moment.

"Do you know what happened at the border? With the meteorite?"

Danzo scoffed, "Hiruzen is aware that black tape and censors do little to stop me"

"Then this could be extraterrestrial" Naruto looked at the more militant side of Konoha, expecting some kind of reaction or response.

Danzo merely hummed in affirmation.

"You… already came to this conclusion didn't you… that's why I'm here, isn't it?"

Danzo smiled, and Naruto felt ice crawl up his spine.

"Hiruzen always said you liked to work things out with your fists. But you have a good head attached to your shoulders. Try and keep it that way"

The War Hawk gestured to the darkness, and a file was placed in his hand.

"What way? Good?" Naruto reached out for the folder.

"Attached" Danzo snarked, handing over the documentation.

"Assess and report on the situation in Ame. Neutralise any threats if you have to. Solo mission. There will be no back up"

The redhead nodded.

He had expected as much.

* * *

Years Ago

* * *

She was so small. The vibrant red hair spilled across her back, messy and dirty and she was marched between the trees.

I stood off to the side, observing.

The ship had landed in a clearing, the old cloaking technology it was outfitted with allowed myself a sense of peace in the lush forest. That peace was shattered thanks to a proximity alarm.

Only a few minutes ago Order had detected the presence of other life forms. They were straying dangerously close to the ship, so I proceeded to investigate.

Her headband, adorned with a strange symbol different to the one of her captors, caught my eye.

Like a leaf almost.

I do not lie to myself.

I am no saint. Nor am I some kind of holy being. But Titan's are physically and mentally superior to almost all others.

Even Asgard has reason to fear us.

I am Thanos, of Titan.

It is not my responsibility to interfere with the affairs of other worlds, but in my arrogance I assumed I had the ability to do as I pleased.

So of course I walked up to them, merely walked, even as they panicked. Through the electricity, and the blades I swiped up and broke the spin of the first.

The one holding the girl backed away while his partner rushed me.

Fool.

He lay dead in only a mere moment.

The last blubbered and cried even as he tried to offer the girl to me.

I broke his neck with one hand wrapped around his skull.

There was one more…

She came in fast, very fast, a blade digging itself into one of my armor plates. Their primitive weapons did nothing, but I was impressed nonetheless.

I turned to face her, taking in the bright and wide eyes, shocked as I stood to my full height.

"I am Thanos, little one… who are you?"

Her mouth dropped open slightly. The moon must have been lighting my face, and I smiled at her, attempting to ease her worries. I was not some monster or villain. Just a traveler that had strayed to far from his path.

"N...nani?"

...this could be annoying.

* * *

Present Day, Ame

* * *

"You weren't that tough after all, puppet" Baldur grinned, stomping on the broken form of Sasori.

His manic eyes dashed to a pile of rubble, noting the end of a tail that slithered away.

"Bloody snakes"

It rained in the collapsed city. Rubble and dust covered Ame. A fight between gods. Civilian bodies were strewn everywhere. Those with means of traversing the lake had already done so, attempting to flee as the Akatsuki battled the Stranger.

Kakuzu had been obliterated by the God's use of ice and pure power. Every single heart was frozen and shattered.

Hidan was ripped into thousands of pieces.

Iwa's mad bomber had blown up half the village trying to route out the Asgardian. For his troubles, Deidara had his head removed by a very fast moving piece of rubble.

The rest fell in similar ways.

For a moment, the Akatsuki could have won. The tide of the battle was shifted when Nagato joined it. His paths held the ground for a few moments.

The Deva Path had the most use of all of them.

Baldur had already gone through three of the paths before a change in gravity had blasted the God through a building.

He was stunned for long enough that the Human path could attempt to take away his soul.

But a body unsaturated by chakra...

Baldur had just reached up and punched a hole in it's chest.

Sasori had attempted to take him down then. A stinger with his most lethal poison… did nothing.

"And who do we have left?" Baldur smirked, stepped away from the crushed corpse, and approaching the remaining fighters.

His brother was in the city-like village somewhere, probably observing the carnage.

All of these weaklings wore the same clothing.

Black cloaks with red clouds.

Probably some kind of cult… what a primitive world.

"Who are you to challenge God?" the orange haired person spoke in deep tones. He was the one that stood out the most of all the beings with those strange purple eyes and piercings.

Whatever he did manipulated gravity itself.

If Baldur could feel, he would have known how much force was placed behind the attack that sent him into someone's home.

"Begone from here Stranger…" the blue haired one, a girl without purple eyes.

"But the fun's just starting" Baldur clapped his hands together, his eyes focused on the area around him, "don't fight me anymore brother… come out and help your dearest older brother!"

Loki had heard it. Baldur did not expect any help, the youngest of Odin's three was always the sneakiest.

He never liked open combat.

"Fine then" Baldur focused back on his opponents, "who's next?"

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long. And I'm sorry for author notes that take up a large section, but I felt the need to tell all of you that I'm still alive. Reasons for not having posted sooner:**

 **1\. I recently had both my arms tattoo'd heavily and they are STILL healing. It got to the point where I was able to write, but that kept me out of action.**

 **2\. I was feeling bored and I wasn't putting my all into each chapter, and thus wrote two new stories just to experiment with my ideas.**

 **3\. Got to my university, and I'm staying at an on campus dorm. Trying to make new friends is annoying, but I'm doing fine. Only thing is it takes time, and some of these people are really cool.**

 **In the end, these are all just excuses really. I could have forced myself to sit down and write this, but I chose not to. Trying to get a job at a Tattoo shop is proving difficult enough, and on top of that I haven't been sleeping well recently.**

 **I'm not dead.**

 **Just busy. As a lot of us usually are.**

 **So I'm sorry about making you wait. I can't promise that I'll go back to posting regularly or a lot, as the usual. But I can try. And thats the best I can do right now.**

 **AND.**

 **For all of you who noticed, yes indeed, that is Baldur from God of War. I always loved seeing the Norse gods in the Marvel universe, but I had wanted to see more of it from the MCU. Problem is, now that Asgard is gone and half the people are already dead… if Hela didn't kill them already, then there is no chance that they will show up in the movies. That being said, badass villians and heros, like Baldur from Dad of War, can show up in my stories.**

 **Best of Days, Freedom.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Timeskip Part 3

**Obligatory AN:**

 **Hey y'all, how you doing? I've been great, getting loads of rest, doing poorly in my classes and what not. FeelsGoodMan. I've also been drinking like a machine. Been working on my own novel, my job at a tattoo shop, guitar, a podcast, and reconnecting with friends, ex's, family and all that shit.**

 **So I've been _kinda_ busy.**

 **Just slightly.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Whatever, I thank all who have reviewed, followed, fav'd and all that jazz. You are the reason I write this. I've always loved to entertain people, and I'm glad I can do that through a medium that I enjoy. Also this story is getting kinda long. And we're not even at the half way mark yet.**

 **Jeepers.**

* * *

"Not that they were friend's or anything..." Baldur's head snapped up at the voice. He slowly retracted his fist from the body it was rammed through.

Someone had approached him without his knowledge.

That takes some considerable talent. Even Loki needed to try a little harder to do things like that nowadays.

"...But did you have to kill everyone?" the voice continued.

He had been pulling the small black rods from the last body of his enemies. The one with the orange hair had been a figurative pain to deal with, but few things could stop Baldur, the Mad Dog.

The strange beings with the black rods would not be added to that very small list.

"Where are you?" the Asgardian didn't demand or roar. He was generally curious that he could not see his next victim.

It was a man, that was definite, but the distance of the voice was unplaceable. As if he was so very close to be whispering into Baldur's ear, but at the same time, so far away it was just a song on the wind.

"I'm right here" a large pillar was thrown from the alley it blocked in the remnant of the city.

Each building that surrounding the market square which Baldur had turned into the grave of the city's defenders had been leveled. Rubble and debris had fallen into the alleys. A hellish landscape, filled with corpses, destruction and blood.

Baldur did not care for innocence, or the idea of 'civilians'.

Any who died were either too weak to challenge him, or too weak to keep themselves alive.

Uncaringly, the large figure which had been talking with him began his approach. There was a large weapon held in the being's right hand, it's hammer and axe head resting across a broad shoulder.

Baldur just smiled, simply standing with his arms crossed, watching the man approach. Another fool here to challenge him.

His eyes made contact with the 'insect'.

Out of the blue, a strange feeling swept across Baldur's mind.

The figure stopped, the weapon falling to the ground and smashing into the concrete floor of the market space.

"...Asgardian... you're a long way from home"

Baldur said nothing, as his tongue tied before a single word could be uttered.

'How could this _**bug**_ know? How could a being from a backwater planet such as this be aware of… aware of… oh'

The sun was finally beginning to peak on the horizon, casting the space between them in brilliant light.

It also allowed for Baldur to finally see who he was up against.

A large physic, but nothing of the likes of a beast, or some fell creature. Black trousers, strange boots, a sleeveless white tank top with red and black lining.

No armor.

But what really caught Baldur's eye, what really gave him an answer, was the skin. The flesh of his opponent.

Purple.

Baldur's eternal mind finally pieced it together.

"And here I thought I was the only one" Baldur grinned, his voice raspy and calm, but the madness was clear in his eyes.

"But you don't belong here either…. Do you, _Titan_?"

The being said nothing.

"After all… I thought there was only one of your kind left. I used to think you were all so enlightened! So intelligent…" Baldur scratched as his beard, mocking his new prey with his blatantly sarcastic wonder.

A chuckle was beginning to build its way up his system, even if he could not feel it. Baldur knew how to laugh. He knew how to goad.

He would have his fight.

"Leave this world Asgardian"

The weapon fell into two purple hands, and Baldur's eye could catch the intensity of the grip.

"I don't-"

"You do not understand the power you are playing with, little god" the redheaded Titan tilted his head.

Baldur struck, powering forward as he was swathed in blue energy.

A mad cackle burst from his lips.

In a flash of light Baldur was flung through the air... and in the next second he was flung to the ground.

'Projectile en-'

Looking down at his chest, the place where the energy beam had struck him, Baldur blinked.

It was red, cooked…. And healing very slowly.

But that wasn't what caught his attention.

A hot fire, excruciating and horrible rushed up his system. This…

This was pain.

This was feeling.

"Wh... " he stumbled back from the sensation, his brain failing to comprehend what was happening.

"Leave now. Take your brother with you"

Baldur ignored the demand, mumbling to himself as his mind grasping at straws once again.

"Feel… feeling"

He touched the burn carefully, the spike of fire rushing through him as his fingers made contact.

"I… I can FEEL!" he screamed, suddenly bringing his hand back and smashing the circular burn.

Pain. Glorious pain surged up his spine, reinvigorating everything. Nothing mattered now. Fetching Loki? In that moment, Baldur forgot the world. Everything slipped away until his focus was narrowed onto one thing.

This Titan that gave him feeling.

The redhead just raised an eyebrow.

He blinked.

In that moment of darkness, Baldur had sent him through the partial remains of some kind of multistory housing complex.

"MAKE ME FEEL!"

The mad god leapt after him, his eyes wild in both joy and fury.

* * *

Konoha, Days Later

* * *

"Ame was destroyed" Danzo cut across all the bickering and all the anger, "and it was Titan who dealt with the entities that caused it"

The 'shut up and think on that' was left out, but everyone got the message.

Naruto stood before the council, before every member of Konoha's ruling party. It was deemed necessary when he arrived back with 'the news'.

An entire hidden village was wiped off the map by two unknown beings.

Beings that even Konoha's precious 'Titan' couldn't lazily swipe away. While the fight was arduous and long, eventually the Konoha operative was able to force some semblance of a retreat by the 'aliens'.

"Specialist Naruto Uzumaki" Hiruzen finally proclaimed after the silence, "you are to be commended for dealing with a threat such as this 'Stranger' and 'Trickster'"

Naruto nodded his head in respect at the formal 'thank you'.

The old man was totally buying him Ramen later.

"But your recent feats of combat… what you are able to do now, unlike what you could do before… they leave many with worried thoughts, including myself"

Hiruzen had gotten the ANBU report. Details of the redhead's battle with Kisame littered almost a hundred pieces of paper, but the Hokage was airing this information to the council now.

And Naruto obliged.

While he kept the secrets relating to his father hidden, he informed the council of the stone. Everything from his acquisition of it, to what he was now capable of.

How he hadn't found a limit to his power yet… that would not be talked about.

"It's called an infinity stone" said gem was instantly displayed as Naruto forced his weapon to float on its own accord. His control of the stone's power no longer required him to touch it. It levitated away from him, out of his reach. Security protocols for the ANBU were tight enough when it was just the Hokage. The entire council?

Even if Naruto was a friendly shinobi, what he had was a drawn weapon out in the open. Naturally, more than a few figures tensed in the room.

"It is one of six. Each stone possesses control over an aspect of existence itself. The entire universe and all of creation can be fundamentally controlled by one of the stones, each with respective command over an aspect… or, this is as it has been explained to me"

"That's absurd!" Koto Kal called out. He was one of the management district heads, a round and portly man "I've been around my fair share of Shinobi, and that just sounds like crap!"

Let it be said that Kal was a man that was _always_ willing to speak his mind.

"A fair belief, even if expressed in distasteful language" the cool tone of Fugaku Uchiha sliced through any follow-up comments from anyone else.

Kal had the decency to at least look embarrassed for his use of language in front of the entire council.

"But I too find a statement such as that… ludicrous" Fugaku was dicing his words, but his eyes were locked onto Naruto's, staring down at him from the raised platform which the council was seated at.

Naruto knew he was looking, but he refused to meet the man's gaze. His eyes were centered on the Hokage, the ultimate power in this situation.

"Let's see a demonstration brat" Inuzuka Tsume demanded, a feral grin in the corner of her mouth.

That woman had only three things on her mind, according to other shinobi at least.

Violence, fighting, and honesty.

"At Hokage-sama's permission, I can display some of my new found capabilities" Naruto bowed his head in deferral.

Hiruzen nodded without any preamble, and the ANBU guard didn't move aside from another minor tensing of muscles and instinctive reflex.

Naruto reached for his weapon, plucking it out of its floating position in the air.

Perhaps he should teach them a lesson. Those of the civilian side wore their skepticism on their faces plainly. Yes, they knew that Shinobi could perform a great many things, but at the same time, each method of attack that a Ninja was capable of had always been confined to the style of fighting it belonged to. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu being the most common.

So Naruto decided to show something that could not be classified as easily. Something that they couldn't fight using Chakra, something that couldn't be contorted by the reality-bending of Genjutsu. You couldn't physically fight this.

Naruto exerted some of his power.

"Do you feel it yet?"

Everyone felt perplexed for a moment.

Then it began to sink in.

None of them could move. They were all locked in place. While muscles would tense and bulge, every person aside from the redhead was effectively routed to their seats, unable to even twitch a finger.

"It is interesting how the stone works and what it is capable of. In reality, I'm doing nothing right now. _You_ are doing all the work"

Time to show them how truly powerless they are.

He leapt up onto the small desk in front of Hiruzen, and slowly brought the blade of the ax right next to the old man's neck.

"If no one can say anything right now, I will kill the third Hokage"

Silence. Everyone watched with wide eyes, the only thing they could move at that point.

"Fine then" Naruto brought the blade back, preparing to strike.

"NO!"

The redhead stopped, smiled, and fell back down to the floor of the courtroom, "well what do ya know? It ain't foolproof"

Naruto casually tossed the weapon back up into the air, allowing it to float once more.

Everyone was released from the ability the instant his hand left the handle.

Chaos exploded into the fairly large space of the room. Shouting, yelling, even a slight bit of hysterical screaming. However, the ANBU didn't fuck around.

In a blurred instant, three different blades were positioned above vital organs. A chain was wrapped around Naruto's neck as well, but the redhead didn't really seem to notice it, his eyes looking around the room.

Eventually, everyone came to grips with what had just happened and appropriately returned to some kind of order.

The calm voice of the Hokage asking for silence did help though.

New boundaries had been set. New limits to be pushed against.

Naruto had just opened Pandora's box so to speak, and with it came a whole host of entirely new and equally terrifying things.

"An aspect... one of six?" Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head had been the one to ask that question, his Byakugan eyes focused on the small stone still embedded in the weapon.

"The mind stone" Naruto replied, his eyes meeting the frosty gaze of Hiruzen. Neither backed down as Naruto continued to speak, "it allows the user complete control over their own body and the ability to implant thoughts and commands into the minds of others. The more _extreme_ the commands, the closer the proximity needs to be"

"And that is what you did to all of us… isn't it?" Danzo quickly pieced it together, "I couldn't move. Almost as if I didn't want to move"

"A more recent addition to my skill set. I can also implant subconscious commands and feelings…" Naruto paused, letting them once again process this, "the simpler the command, the more difficult it becomes to fight it. I effectively tricked your mind into doing what I wished you to do. The message was to remain still, and you all did"

"But before any of you rattle off more questions, I wasn't going to kill the Hokage. I was trying to get one of you to break the control. Sometimes under extreme stress individuals are capable of overcoming shock and emotional distress..."

"Were you aware any of your skills could be… 'broken'?" Hiruzen wondered aloud.

"...no, but I figured if anyone could, it would be someone here"

Naruto was alluding to the strength of the clan leaders. He had believed that they would be the individuals capable of overcoming the subconscious control of the mind stone. If anyone, he had figured it would be the Yamanaka or the Uchiha, each with abilities related to Genjutsu and the mind.

But Naruto didn't bother to further explain how surprised he was that it was a 'meer civilian' that had overcome the most powerful and effective mind control technique in all of existence.

"A weapon like that has untold capabilities" Fugaku let that statement hang, allowing everyone in the room to mull over the words.

"Ame is proof enough of what it can do" Danzo replied, "such weapons are not to be trifled with"

"I would like to begin a motion that the boy is too young to possess it"

Before any response could come from the council, Naruto barked out a loud and obnoxious laugh.

A smooth grin bled onto his face, his eyes pointed directly at the woman who suggested it.

"Nobody here wants to clean up the mess you'd make trying to get the stone" Naruto reached out and grabbed the weapon once again, turning it in his hand to aim the handle towards the speaker in the council.

"Not just anyone can wield an Infinity stone" the redhead darted his eyes to Hiruzen, "I'm lucky that I'm more like my father, old man... or I'd have been turned to dust trying to pick this thing up"

Hiruzen brought a hand to his face, two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he began to contemplate the current situation.

Finally, the Hokage began to speak, his gaze shifting from focused and determined to weary and tired.

"The council must make a decision. Naruto Uzumaki… you will retain ownership of your weapon-"

' **Like you could take it from us'**

Naruto tried not to flinch at that mental comment. Hiruzen still had his eyes on the boy as he spoke.

"-at this time. It would be best for you to perhaps take a break. You're an asset that benefits the security and safety of this village Naruto, some R & R would serve you well."

"Thank you Hokage-sama"

Turning on his heel, the redhead strolled casually to the exit. He could feel the tense air being given off by everyone in the room.

More than a few people obviously didn't agree with what Hiruzen had said, but he was the Hokage such opinions were only that. Opinions. Hiruzen's word was law.

Naruto could hear the arguments breaking out a second before the door closed behind him.

A small smile cut across his face.

'Time for some Ramen'

* * *

Market Streets, Konoha

* * *

"Okay, I've had enough" Naruto growled as he slammed the hilt of his weapon into the ground, a startled yelp coming from his pursuer in response.

The black-haired form of Itami appeared in front of him, her face slightly red at being caught.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Naruto sighed, pulling his weapon from the ground. He was facing her as she looked down at the ground, hands clasped behind her back, one-foot cutting circles in the ground.

"I just wanted to… spend time with you"

Naruto blinked.

What the...

"Who are you and what have you done to Itami Uchiha?"

She glared at him but ultimately said nothing. Naruto didn't flinch and just looked right back at her, his eye twitching ever so slightly.

Her gaze softened and then went back to the ground.

Naruto sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, hefted the weapon onto his shoulder, and gestured forward.

Itami looked up, "hm?"

"Come on then" he sighed, this was getting ridiculous. But he didn't have the heart to tell her to fuck off. Probably because of how many 'spars' he'd have to have with her.

He started walking, not bothering to see if she would keep up.

In a blur, Sasuke's older sister was walking in step with him, a small smile on her face.

"We're getting lunch by the way. No sparing"

She just hummed in affirmation, not complaining to at all. Her eyes had a sparkle in them, and she looked to the path in front of them.

'...what the fuck….' Naruto thought, briefly appraising her again.

With one final sigh, he just kept walking.

Was every hidden village an open-air insane asylum, or did Konoha breed all the psychos?

* * *

Rooftop, Konoha

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Sasuke grumbled to his compatriots, watching as his sister and Naruto walked away.

"Their eternal dance around one another was bugging me" Haku shrugged, "and it's not like either of them were going to do anything about it"

Sasuke grunted but said nothing, his eyes tracking the red and black hair until they vanished out of sight around a corner.

"Now what?" Sakura asked, looking to the others for an answer.

The group of them had met up at the training grounds earlier today, and Sasuke's older sister had exploded out of nowhere.

She had been demanding a fight with almost anyone that moved. Haku came the closest to being able to beat her. It took a concentrated effort from all of them to subdue the flame spitting Uchiha girl.

She had been spitting off something about how Naruto was avoiding her, and how he's a complete coward.

Haku had simply called her one as well.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache build as he thought back to Haku grumpily confronting his sister.

"What? What do you mean?" Itami was confused for a moment, then she glared.

Haku hit a new level of frosty.

"You have a crush on him"

A hand was held up to forestall the coming argument.

"It is _painfully_ obvious. Do not try and deny it"

"...okay then, so? What does it matter! You're not going to tell him are you? Because-"

At that point Sasuke's brain had shut down. His sister had been coming apart at the seems trying to justify herself. Apparently Naruto's lack of a response or any actions towards her had been driving her up the wall.

No offers for dates.

No casual conversations.

No relationship requests.

Sasuke had tuned out the details of the conversation between Haku and Itami. The only conclusive information was that Haku logic trapped Itami into making the first move.

And his sister had actually followed through with it!

Her plan of attack was fairly simple. For a Ninja at least.

Something about tricking him into believing he was more interested in her than she was with him.

Or did she say something about Ninja wire?

Sasuke couldn't clearly remember the proclaimed plan and the steps that it entailed, but merely that he had remarked on another Uchiha lost to madness.

The welt on the back of his head throbbed in fond memory of the moment it was created by his sister.

But the group had decided to tag along. They followed her into the village as she began to ask around in order to hunt down her tall purple prey.

She had skirted around Naruto as he left the Hokage tower, purposefully dragging his attention but not appearing in order to annoy the man.

A finger snapped in front of Sasuke's face, startling him out of his moment of reflection.

"Does that sound like a good idea Sasuke?"

Oh shit.

He had just spaced out. It didn't seem like anybody aside from Kai noticed this. Haku was too busy still looking off into the street, watching people go about their lives.

"Hn"

Sakura groaned, and Kai snorted a laugh.

They all went to get Barbeque with Choji, even if Sasuke didn't know what the plan was.

They'd find Naruto later.

It's not like him or Itami would get into any serious amount of trouble.

* * *

Years ago

* * *

Kushina snuck into the forest again, her red hair trailing in the wind as she dashed from branch to branch.

Her day had been kind of boring according to her, even if she was getting better at Kunai practice, she always prefered the seal work she did with Minato.

Blonde dweeb.

But he was _her_ dweeb.

One last leap from a thick and sturdy branch and Kushina was standing in a large empty clearing.

"In such a rush, one could only imagine what would cause haste"

Kushina's face split into a grin as the cloaking technology lifted from the alien spacecraft.

"Kami forbid it was you! You big purple nerd!" Kushina laughed, a dopey grin on her face as her first friend appeared from behind a wing of the small craft.

Thanos smiled at the local being, tossing her a two prong laser cutter.

Kushina looked at him in confusion, before a smile brighter than the sun split her worried eyes, "really!? Do I?!"

"I need an extra pair of hands with some of the engine pieces. It's been over 6 years now little one, you know your way around this ship better than most"

Today was the day it seemed. He had deemed her good enough to assist him in his repairs.

Thanos pulled the cowl off of him, leaving it hanging on a side panel. The hawk-esk ship had its side opened by the press of a button, and the Titan gestured the Kunoichi over to it.

As they toiled and worked, that very same smile never left her face.

They would break for lunch, play a few games, and Kushina would try her best to knock him on his ass.

Thanos had spent time observing the world he had crashed on. The plan was established very early on with help of the local girl, Kushina. He would remain in the clearing and tend to his ship. She, being his new best friend, would help acquire funds in order to buy materials he could use to patch his ship up and make it space worthy. Navigating the wormhole would be an entirely different problem, but it was the only plausible way to return to Titan instead of having to navigate uncharted territory. A vast amount of materials were required to return the ship to the stars.

While he could and did just steal what was needed, Thanos felt no need to antagonise the locals further than what was necessary. Violence and death could not be the answer. Titan was proof of that.

And while this world was at its best primitive, and at its worst barbaric, over time he had grown to love the fresh and beautiful planet.

It could never contest with his home, it would hold a fond place in his heart even after he had left.

It's population was less than half of Titan's. By far it was a world of the same size, but it did not suffer like Titan did.

This world did feel pain however, Thanos could not deny that. Constant war and strife were the hallmarks of these people, the indicators that they existed, functioned, and lived.

Violence was their trade.

"Cutting it in half was the solution by the way!" Kushina smiled up at him, suddenly stepping into his personal space as he stood beside a tree, watching the wind sweep through the forest.

"Really little one? How so?" Thanos smirked, not looking at her as she was undoubtedly about to start babbling again.

Her innocence was timeless. Her care was eternal.

Once the language barrier had been crossed very early on, she was a sunshine to be around. Something he didn't realise he enjoyed until he had met her.

"Well it's all about balance right? I'm feeding both of them a shared amount of water, and they're beginning to look so much healthier!"

'Them' would happen to be her house plants, the two ones that a friend of hers at the Academy had given as a gift.

Thanos had offered to teach her the gardening techniques he was vaguely aware of on Titan, since Kushina had a habit of breaking the things she touched.

But she had refused.

She was determined to come up with her own solution, one that she could call her own. It was admirable, a quality that Thanos could truly respect in any intelligent being.

They had many debates on many different topics before.

Thanos would not know how important this next one was, until he would eventually return home.

"But what if you want more?" he questioned.

"Then I get more water" Kushina frowned, the answer seemingly so obvious to the Kunoichi "don't be so dumb"

"Humour me, little one" Thanos patted her on the head, pushed off from the tree and walked towards the ship again, ready to get back to it, "what if you had four little plants? But only enough water for two"

Kushina frowned further, but slowly began to walk up to him as he ducked under the ship's wing, opening a panel and diving into circuitry.

"...it would suck… but I'd cut the stems of two plants. It seems unfair to have to kill all of them slowly" she frowned, "why are we talking about this doofus? I wanna do some more cool science stuff!"

Thanos chuckled but said nothing.

* * *

Modern day, Konoha

* * *

"Itami?"

Based on the tone and inflection behind the name, Naruto had a bad feeling already seeping down his spine.

The Uchiha had picked up the familiar voice, turning on her heel to stare at the rough face of her ex-boyfriend and his entourage.

His long dark hair was currently tied up into a bun, two fang like bangs cutting down either side of his face.

Ranmaru Inuzuka was a very handsome Shinobi. A strong jaw just like his father, and cheek bones that you could cut yourself on.

He stood out from the other Inuzuka as well due to his green eyes. A strange pigmentation from his clan, but they matched with his Ninken. A large wooly ninja dog similar to a wolf.

"Ranmaru" Itami didn't smile, nor did she say anything else.

She had no more words for him.

Naruto mentally shrugged, turning his head back to the path ahead of him, and began walking again through the street. He was just slowly padding along, not in any real hurry. However, he was hoping against all of existence that the recently split up couple could keep their grievances to themselves.

Her body shifted back, ready to follow the redhead.

"Is this your upgrade then? The purple skinned fuck?"

The comment was aimed to get a reaction out of the redhead, possibly to provoke him into a fight. Ranmaru had heard the stories of the new guy that Itami hung around, some kind of monster with a freak bloodline.

Nothing would make him happier than busting the guy who hooked the beautiful Uchiha girl away from him.

While he would never marry or officially date Itami Uchiha, the two of them had a very close and mutual understanding. Something that Ranmaru obviously cared for more than she did.

He had not wanted a 'break up'. A cessation in activities between them.

Not in the slightest. The girl was dynamite in the sack, and any man with eyes could tell that after a glance.

And if Itami wanted to be with the strongest? Well then Ranmaru would have to prove it so. Prove to her that he was worth more time than this freak.

Besides, up close the redhead didn't look so tough.

Funnily enough, the purple skinned Titan just kept walking, the words Ranmaru muttered just glancing through his mind without a second of careful consideration.

But while Naruto plodded along, Itami did not take a step after him. She whirled around, marched up and got right in his face. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Still a bitter _little_ dog then?"

The Inuzuka growled back at her, each of his friends slowly stepping away. He had stepped up as well, their faces now inches away from the other.

"We both know it's not _little_ "

Throwing her long black hair over her shoulder, Itami barked a loud and obnoxious laugh to the sky.

Her eyes snapped back down to him again, burning through his vision.

"Challenge him then"

Ranmaru narrowed his eyes. People on the street had heard their words and were not being subtle about their interest in the altercation.

"Go on. It's not like you could even scratch him"

Ranmaru growled again, as did his Ninken. After a second of hesitation he ran around the smirking Uchiha, trying to catch up with the large purple bastard.

"Hey! Shit head!"

Naruto turned, an eyebrow cocked.

"I challenge you to a duel you fucking freak"

People were pointing and whispering. This heated display was drawing quite a crowd.

"Bloody Uchiha" the redhead whispered, "let's go then. Training ground 3 should be open right now"

Naruto returned to his attempts at trying to ignore the anger radiating off this particular Inuzuka.

* * *

Training ground 3

* * *

Itami had her arms crossed with a blank expression on her face, seemingly unaffected by the fighting.

And to a degree she was. As it was just any other fight that Naruto had with another. He never struck. His offence was always saved until the moment that he would end the fight. It was just time to let the opponent figure out how hopelessly outmatched they were. Greater Shinobi, he took seriously.

His little entry in the Bingo Book stated something about an S-Rank ninja, but Itami couldn't really think about that right now.

She was having an honest to god moment to work through her feelings. Something that most Shinobi do not do, and take for granted whenever they do have the chance.

Her feelings for Naruto, and the foundation of them. His strength. How powerful he was. Did she really wish this to be the hallmark of a relationship? Did she really even care about _him_?

Because even as Naruto evaded, swiped, dodged and pushed, she couldn't help but think about the Inuzuka that she had used to share a bed with.

Perhaps Sasuke was right?

Maybe the others were right?

Naruto didn't express any interest in her at all. He tolerated her presence but-

"Time's up"

Ranmaru was frozen in place, the same way she had been earlier. It didn't seem like he could talk though, but his eyes were conveying hatred at the redhead.

He had separated from Naruto after trying to land a drop kick, creating distance to plan his next attack as Naruto just pushed aside the foot. Not a single care or emotion in his expression.

Then the redhead just spoke, and Ranmaru and his Ninken could not move.

Approaching him slowly, the axe was brought up to the Inuzuka's neck.

He was the kind of person whose actions spoke far louder than his words.

"You've got it bad"

Although when he did talk, it mattered.

"I can see it in every punch, every slash… I can see it in your eyes" Naruto towered over the Inuzuka, like he did with anyone in their teenage years.

The axe was retracted.

"Beating me isn't the only way to get her you know?" Naruto grinned softly, "I have a friend… and as much as he would be overjoyed for me to call him a friend, he believes that the best things in life require the hardest and most intense work"

Naruto glared, with more fury and power than a rolling thunderstorm.

"But" he leaned down into the face of the frozen Inuzuka, trying to keep the conversation between the both of them.

Itami strained to hear it.

Yellow light had begun to burn through his gaze.

"...she is my friend. As much as it pains me to say, she's made it into here" he tapped his heart, "not many have, but she did. So while I encourage you to pursue the one you _love-_ " he spat the word, "if you hurt her, I'll pull your spine out"

Standing back up, the Inuzuka was released.

The older teen stumbled back, away from the now smiling Naruto.

"I feel that was a good talk. Have a nice day Ranmaru"

The redhead didn't pay anymore attention, a vicious temper had worked up through his body. Swinging his weapon idly, Naruto turned and strode away, not even bothering to turn his head.

Itami looked at him for a few moments, watching him leave.

Her Sharingan spun into existence, analysing his back and the tensing of his muscles. He was bloody furious.

She spared Ranmaru a glance.

The teen was looking at her, his dog was growling in the direction of Naruto.

Their eyes eld for a few moments, and to her surprising dismay, he was the one who broke it.

In the next minute he had composed himself, said something to his ninken, then left the training ground.

Within the next heartbeat, Itami dashed off after Naruto.

Enough was enough.

It was time to come clean.

She wouldn't find him until the sun had gone down.

* * *

Forest, Outside Konoha

* * *

"You're a long way from home"

Yugito Nii sat up from the branch she was resting on, her eyes darting down to the forest floor. A person was standing, a vicious looking axe and hammer head weapon in his left hand.

She blinked once.

He was purple.

"What brings you so close to Konoha Mrs Kitty cat?"

Yugito blinked again. Her muscles tensed up, ready to strike.

"Oh no no. None of that my dear"

Her lunge didn't happen. Instead, she was locked up in her seated position, and brought down to the ground. In the cool grass she was forced to sit cross legged in front of this purple stranger.

"Now. This can go one of three ways, and for a Kumo Shinobi two of them are particularly nasty"

She wanted to growl, but her face wouldn't move anymore, only her eyes.

"The first option is I ask questions, and you answer. We all get we want, and I send you on your merry way with a reminder to never show your two tailed rear around these parts ever again" he smiled, sitting across from her and putting the weapon across his lap.

Yugito noticed how it was glowing.

"The second option, is I had you over to Konoha's T&I department" he cocked his head at her, his red hair shifting ever so slightly, "such a pretty face. I'd hate to see it all torn up"

'Nibi what the fuck is going on!?' Yugito screamed internally, her muscles all flared yet nothing happened.

It was like her body wouldn't listen to her.

' _ **Kitten… he's… you need to get away…**_ _ **now**_ "

A loud snap echoed in her head.

"Enough of that" the redhead smiled, and Yugito suddenly realised what he had just done. Her eyes grew wide.

He had just shut the channel of communication between her Biju and herself.

Forcefully. With no obvious technique.

This was Konoha's Titan? He was listed as some kind of brute, nothing but raw strength. Sure he had tangled with Kisame Hoshigaki and had supposedly won, but this was… this was a whole nother level.

"Lastly. _I_ could route around in your head, tear every answer I need out of it, and leave your mind a shredded mess"

Her jaw unlocked.

"What is your choice?"

Yugito's mouth didn't work for a second.

"I'll die before I talk"

The redhead grinned.

"We'll see about that" his eyes flashed an inhuman yellow.

One of his hands reached forward, one finger aimed right at her forehead.

Yugito talked long into the night.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

"Who's she?" Itami spoke first.

Naruto was sitting beside a small lake, almost a pond really, with a blond haired woman tied up beside him.

Itami took a second to study her and instinctively pulled out a Kunai.

This was a Kumo Jounin. An enemy ninja.

They were inside the village!

"Not the best of ideas" Naruto muttered, casually flicking a stone out into the water, "she's like your little brother"

Itami hesitated.

"She's the Jinchuriki of the two tails?"

Naruto just nodded.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Naruto looked up at the girl now, tossing another rock blindly as he stared at the Uchiha.

"You have beautiful hair"

Itami almost tripped, her face turning red for a moment before she recomposed herself. He wouldn't be getting her with any curveballs right now.

"I asked what she was doing here!"

"Gathering intelligence. Mainly investigating the claims of our current village strength"

"And those are?" Itami stepped forward, sitting down next to Naruto on the other side of him. She could still keep an eye on the tailed beast container.

"Konoha could take over if it wanted to" Naruto twisted back to watching the water.

Itami felt floored, again. This was the intelligence rattling around in the world?

"What? You mean we could take down Kumo if we wanted to… I mean... It makes sense, but it would be a difficult fight, far too costly"

Naruto barked a laugh, deciding to recline under the moonlight.

"I wasn't talking about just Kumogakure" his eyes danced towards hers, "I was talking about the world… someone has been letting out what I can do. What I'm really capable of" Naruto looked back to the sky, a frown on his face.

"This is just the beginning. There will be more spies, more people will be sent" he smiled now, but it was cold, "I'm too strong, and the other nations won't allow that"

Itami realised where he was going with this.

"War"

Naruto just hummed.

Yugito would be brought to the T&I department to be held indefinitely as a political prisoner and leverage against her home country. While this was a minor deterrent, a war was unavoidable.

Conflict was on the horizon.

All it would come down to is a question of strength.

Only one hidden village possessed an Infinity Stone.

* * *

 **Sorry I've been gone, everyone. It took me a very long time to write this, and at times I wanted to post only short chapters just to get it out, but I feel like that undercuts the admittedly shitty quality of writings I already have. Might as well try and make it better.**

 **So there is a war coming.**

 **Death.**

 **This is where things begin to get crazy.**

 **This war is apart of the time skip.**

 **After that, papa Thanos is on his way over.**

 **Any suggestions, comments and what not, please review. Tell me about any idea's you have, I'm always down to discuss and talk.**

 **Till next time :P**

 **-Freedom**


	13. Chapter 13 - Timeskip Part 4

**And I have returned from the dead, to grant more content, more writing and more of this story. A good friend of mine reignited my need to write this, to finish it finally. Now it's nowhere near to done, but we're another step closer to the end.**

* * *

Blood.

Everywhere. Every tree, rock, and patch of grass had flecks or pools of it.

Naruto pulled the axe from the black haired Iwagakure Shinobi impaled against one of the sparse trees. In this region, it was hard to find much else aside from rocks and dirt.

The body fell a second later, joining the lower half in a pool of blood.

It was a narrow canyon.

Close to the border between the land of Fire and Earth. Kusa had been destroyed many weeks ago, and the advancement into the foreign territory was coming with unseen consequences.

Like an entire platoon of Shinobi sent directly from Iwa kind of unseen. Naruto had dealt with them all the same.

"M-monster!"

Naruto ignored the dying Ninja, only giving him enough attention to direct a stomp accurately to the back of the neck.

A small crunch passed through the air before silence returned to the bloody canyon.

"This is Titan" Naruto's earpiece had remained undamaged, "the outpost has been destroyed. I have a straight shot at Iwa"

" _Confirmed, Titan. Supporting Units are inbound, only a day out. Sit tight"_

Casualties had been at an all time low during what many assumed to be the final days of the War. And while possible, a war of this scale historically suggested a larger number of deaths.

People were dying, make no mistake, but the forces of Konoha were weathering the storm. The tree had firm roots.

Months ago, Kumogakure had engaged the village hidden in the leaves. The Nibi Jinchuriki was still being held in Konoha, and the hidden village of lightning country wasn't going to take that sitting down.

Kumogakure Shinobi had started a steady invasion into the land of fire.

Hiruzen hadn't wasted any time. The response was immediate and overwhelming. Most surprisingly, Suna had not waited around either. A joint task force had been put together as soon as the first report of conflict at the border had reached either village.

These very same reports had stated that the fighting had broken out almost instantly. There had been no sign of an attack, just sudden chaos and murder.

That had been months ago.

Nearly three and a half months into the fight, and all sides were feeling the strain of conflict. No more so than those that faced the destructive war machine of the Hidden Leaf.

Naruto had been apart of the first task force against the incursion into their lands. A division of ANBU supported the Jounin and Chunin contingent, and with the herald of the mind stone, they had cut a bloody swathe through the invading forces.

Kumo had floundered trying to come up with a response, but Hiruzen did not have the patience to let them figure out if they wished to continue fighting or wished for peace.

The old man considered most of the other Kage to be children playing at a game he was very well versed at.

Konoha continued the fight. Surrender was met with sharp Kunai.

At the time Naruto was very aware that Danzo was pulling strings in the military forces. It didn't take psychic powers to see what was happening.

Bloodline Shinobi were being taken back to Konoha in chains. Many famous and distinguished Shinobi from Kumo had been marched away under Naruto's gaze, disappearing in between rows of the faceless Root Shinobi.

Other's noticed as well, but many failed to find any care to comment. It was immoral, unethical, and the very reason why clandestine operations should be conducted away from judgemental people…

But many would agree that what Danzo was doing only strengthened the position of their village. Chunin and Jonin were content to look the other way. They knew what was happening.

Captured Shinobi would disappear and be used to breed a new generation of warriors… and Naurto, among others, couldn't care less.

He couldn't find it in himself to worry about these nameless ninja, knowing what they had done to captured Konoha ninja, or even villages and towns situated in the Land of Fire.

An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, but revenge was a concept Shinobi were familiar with.

This seemed fitting.

This seemed fine.

But the majority of the fighting had occurred nearly a month ago. Konoha held a few defended positions within the Land of Hot water. Many had expected Ame to be fought through a proxy war, but when nearly a hundred shinobi were killed in their sleep miles from the border to Kumo in nearly eight different towns….

Konoha had struck with fire and fury. No quarter was given, no surrender had been accepted. The captured territories were recovered, and their fallen were avenged.

And that was just the beginning.

With the Kumo forces decimated and pushed into a retreat, Naruto's attention had been swung towards a new frontline, to the northwest.

Iwa had begun its first movements.

They were testing Fire Country.

The conflict with them shouldn't have begun so quickly, but the Daimyo was snarling for blood. With so much being taken and given, the political waters were free for everyone that wanted a piece of one another. Iwa had always wanted a piece. They had merely bided their time for an excuse to jump into the fray.

What the Daimyo didn't understand was that Konoha had much more invested into this war then he could even begin to imagine.

The bad blood between the Earth and Fire countries also didn't do much to help.

Hiruzen had signed the executive order for Naruto's deployment change without a second's hesitation.

Yet another task force was formed.

A few familiar faces had worked with him to eliminate the Iwa saboteur teams that were taking out fire country interests and assets.

Kakashi had witnessed first hand Naruto's capabilities at the Kanabi crossing, an area that the older man was familiar with.

The redhead had offered himself as bait for a whole platoon of Shinobi, while Itachi Uchiha had been responsible for the assassination of the enemy Jonin commander.

Both had walked away victorious. Even with little to no survivors for every mission and battle, word started getting out of the purple man with the glowing weapon.

Iwa's response?

Specialised Assassination teams, each geared towards removing the Konoha Shinobi assets.

Kakashi had come under assault a countless number of times over the past year. Iwa had chosen not to engage Konoha in open combat. Kumo was evidence of what happened when you challenged the might of Fire country.

And even though Suna was getting a pick of the scraps in the fight, they were happy that the Purple Titan wasn't being pointed in their direction.

The Tsuchikage would not be making that mistake it seemed.

Danzo and the ANBU commander had devised a plan that for all intents and purposes seemed simple.

If Iwa was not willing to end the conflict and relinquish the territories, then perhaps it was time for a change in leadership.

And so the Konoha war council and strategists had schemed. All it took was one educated analyst to come up with a solid solution. In essence: cut off the head of a snake, and the body will die.

So a hole had been punched into the Earth Country border by Naruto. The Iwa Shinobi forces didn't even know what hit them.

Naruto's mind drifted away from the near past. So much had happened in such little time. Yet the same feeling of foreboding, the same horror that gripped him in his sleep…

Nothing could be done about it. Rest was needed if he wanted to remain completely alert.

Naruto rolled his shoulders, focusing on the world around him.

There.

Finding the softest patch of dirt, Naruto took a seat, closed his eyes and began to meditate.

* * *

Tsuna Kaguya lay in the muck, blood seeping from his side, contemplating if he'd live to see another day.

He wasn't panicking. There wasn't enough effort in his body for that to happen.

What a fucking day.

Between the mountain ranges of Lightning country, and the encroaching forces of Konoha, he'd probably die before he got a chance to see his home again.

Tsuna and his team had been sent to observe and collect, to see how the war was going. Kumo wasn't doing so well it seemed.

Tsuna figured this out due to the roaming death squads that had been deployed to the mountains, killing off anyone near the border. They couldn't afford spies or infiltration units, and so civilians attempting to flee had been slaughtered in droves.

It was one such squad that had targeted Tsuna.

No noises, no sudden speeches or talking, and most certainly no warning. Four masked shinobi had fallen upon the Kiri Jonin and his squad, killing all but one.

Tsuna had avenged his team, but he'd paid the price for it.

The deep cut to his ribs still stung.

'It wouldn't be that bad… dying here' Tsuna thought, his gaze taking in the unearthly landscape, 'there are uglier places to die'

Catching him off guard, a figure appeared above him. Tall, covered in red... with white spiky hair. Tsuna couldn't see any details anymore, his mind feeling too tired.

He thought he recognised the man.

Someone famous?

The man was saying something, probably to someone else, but Tsuna couldn't focus anymore, his vision slowly blurring.

Darkness crept up on the edges.

The last thing he felt before he passed out was a warm burn of chakra against his wound.

* * *

It was a beautiful place. Green and lush trees everywhere. A metallic city lay in the background, glistening peaks of glass and metal stretching into a sky covered by some kind of electric film.

A strange place.

Filled with stranger people.

One of them had a shield.

White, blue and red.

One stood next to him, a man made of metal. His glowing blue eyes unnerved Naruto, but it was nothing compared to the beast. A green monstrosity, covered in gigantic muscles. A hulk of a being.

An archer as well, arrow pulled taught across a bow.

Fiery red hair. A determined expression. One fierce woman stood with the group, she was flanked by a dark-skinned man with an eye patch, and another formidable woman in a black outfit.

Oh. There were two beings of metal.

The other was crouched, a black spider covering the front of its form.

"There's something watching us"

The voice sounded contorted through water almost, but it came from a floating man. A red cape with blue robes. He looked right at Naruto. Right through him.

A deep gasp of air returned everyone's attention to the floor, where the purple body of Naruto's father lay, bloodied and broken.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" the metal man mumbled, hands splayed and aimed at Naruto.

Naruto took a step back, and everyone moved at once, exploding into motion to rush at the fallen form of Thanos.

He held a green and yellow stone in his hand. A bare hand. There was no gauntlet, the shield from the stone's energy, and the power of utilising two was burning through his very being.

"Don't hesitate Thane" the eyes of Naruto's father closed, "don't fail me"

A guttural roar distracted Naruto.

The last thing he would see was the head of a hammer, wielded by a man wreathed in lightning.

* * *

"Easy"

Naruto snapped up panting, sucking in air every second that he kept his eyes open. He had fallen far deeper into the trance than he had planned.

"Bad dreams huh?"

The sky had turned dark, but there was enough light out to distinguish the face of Shisui Uchiha.

"Shisui-san?"

He was in… something different. A full bodysuit of corded metal. It seemed grafted to his skin, without any obvious joints or release points for him to get out of the suit. It accented every part of the man's body, yet gave him a very ethereal feel.

Alien.

That's what it looked like.

"Naruto-san"

Itachi, Sasuke, Kai and other Uchiha came into view. Interesting. All of the Uchiha present sans Kai and Sasuke were wearing this new suit. Each held a strange helmet with a singular glass visor in their hands.

"You're my support?"

Sasuke snorted, "you sound like it's a problem to have Konoha's greatest clan to back you up" the haughty tone was a joke, and Kai cuffed Sasuke on the back of his head with a grin on his face.

"What's with all the Uchiha?"

"Because we're going after the big fish" Itachi approached him, the strange combat suit covering him from neck to toe, giving him an inhuman presence. A hand was stuck out towards the seated Titan.

Naruto hesitated, taking in Itachi's appearance.

His hair had been cut down as well.

Any who were wearing the strange new suit had shortened haircuts. Obviously they served some kind of external function.

Naruto studied them, wondering the purpose of the suit. As his mind came up with nothing, he began to realise why Konoha had sent so many of the fire breathing clan.

It seemed obvious once he figured it out.

They were tasked to go after the Tsuchikage, a monster in his own right. Ninjutsu was his name and game, meaning that each of the Uchiha picked had incredible proficiency in Genjutsu, or were fast as hell.

They'd help soften the target up.

While Naruto was incredibly resilient, he might have some trouble with the Tsuchikage's ability to disassemble things at the atomic level.

With the Infinity Stone by his side, he'd be able to nullify some of it, but perhaps it was safer to take the assistance of others.

After all, it was a nice thought from the Hokage. He hadn't initially been too worried about running solo operations in enemy territory. Work like this had just come with his reputation. Danzo was always a fan of singular operators. It was harder to maintain complete operational security the more people that got involved.

But If Naruto didn't know any better he would have assumed Hiruzen was grooming him for a leader position, by forcing him to interact with the future powerhouses of the village.

Not to mention a clan head.

Fugaku had been hospitalised on the front lines. An act which Sasuke had personally observed, maturing his Sharingan to three tomoe in one of his eyes. Kai had become incredibly proficient in stealth and assassination, earning him a field promotion from none other than Kakashi.

But the Uchiha clan leader was out of commission for now.

The man could not be dissuaded from returning to active service, especially since the Hyuuga leadership had done so. En masse.

Even some elders had been fighting in Kumo.

No ninja was going to sit back when they were winning the war. Although no ninja would sit back and do nothing if they were losing.

But even Tsunade of the Sannin had returned to active duty. The fires of war couldn't be escaped in a Casino, with drinks, or even in a small cave.

War was here, and it was going to stay until someone beat down the other.

Unheard of technological advancement was being made in Konoha's favour. Some Shinobi had been armed with the projectile weapons retrieved from Operation: Comet. The science, war and research and development departments of Konoha had been working around the clock to crank out prototypes and basic weaponry. Civilian contractors had been making a fortune.

The basic projectile weapons created had even enabled civilians to stand a fighting chance against the youngest of Shinobi.

Naruto's thoughts brought him back to the suits that the Uchiha were wearing.

"I'm assuming this is why I haven't heard from you in awhile?" Naruto asked politely, taking the hand and being hauled to his feet.

He stretched a little, working the meditation cramps out of his body.

"It's on a need to know basis"

"It's made of Vibranium" Itachi corrected Shisui, taking a slice of enjoyment out of the dejected expression his cousin made.

"I hope the R&D department know what they're doing" Naruto muttered, "who's got point for this mission?"

Everyone was looking at Naruto.

"Figured as much" the redhead growled, "we've got a few kilometers until we're at the next checkpoint. We hit fast, we hit hard. If it's a target… if you think it's a target, strike first, ask questions once we get back home. I don't want any whispers making it back to the Tsuchikage, are we clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"You're going to give me a run down of your gear and equipment on the way. Move out everyone"

They disappeared into the shadows, moving for their next target.

* * *

"Wait..."

Sasuke nearly ran into the suddenly still form of Naruto. The rest of the squad landed with them, each arrayed with their partner.

Kai landed next to Sasuke a second later, the younger boy shooting Naruto a questioning glance.

"What's wrong Titan-san?" Ukemi Uchiha asked aloud, his attention focusing between the group leader and the surrounding area.

The rocks of Earth Country decorated the sparse area. The landscape was desolate and small, meaning that the team would only travel at night.

No open fires or lights were allowed while they rested during the day, hidden in underground constructions that the Uchiha which knew a few earth techniques utilised.

In the night, they had to maneuver around the dark and rock filled ground. Naruto had halted before a large boulder, and it was only thanks to the Sharingan and the little moonlight they received from the clouded sky that the Uchiha were even aware of it.

"You try to hide, but I see you" Naruto unhooked the weapon from his back, "as I see all living things"

There was silence for only a spare few moments. In the next instant, all Sasuke could feel was the mountain of chakra that erupted from behind the largest of the rocky protrusions.

He knew this chakra.

He knew this danger.

It was the same as the beast which rested quietly in his gut.

Iwa had sent their Jinchuuriki to cut them off.

In an instant, the valley exploded into gruesome bloody combat.

* * *

Konoha, Months Later

* * *

"Now is not the time to become squeamish!" Danzo barked, his voice loud and strong in the war council.

On the eve of the assassination mission, the War Hawk was pushing for a decision. After today, the game changed entirely. No, the world would be changed. Danzo's passion and will to maintain order and strength had been shown over the duration of the war, but it had reached its apex now.

The mission was being conducted even as they spoke.

Hiruzen was puffing away on his pipe, the debate of what to do next having reached its peak.

Many wished for Konoha to win the conflict, but release the territories once they were finished. This was the regular back and forth that the elemental nations demonstrated. In the past, whenever a nation claimed a region, they would fail to hold on to it for long. Missions and attacks sanctioned by the other nations would stretch their supplies far too thin, resulting in an eventual release of control for the region captured.

But the name of the game was changing. Never in history had a single nation dominated in conflict so effectively.

They were in the process of establishing their power, the rightful ability to maintain control of ALL the elemental nations.

Danzo could not understand the need to back off with victory on the horizon.

With Iwa currently under siege and Kumo still down a Jinchuuriki, the odds were in favour of fire country.

Suna had joined the war, their tailed beast helping hold the line against the forces of Lightning country.

"This council needs to grow a backbone" Danzo hissed, "do you think our foes will take their defeat lying down? If we win, and conceded all the control we have gained, the hate they harbour for us will only grow. It will develop until they are re-arming their forces all over again"

The warhawk of Konoha was becoming more compassionate the more he spoke.

"The Daimyo is in agreement with my plan, furthermore, we have everything to benefit from this. One giant conflict, one final war, and we can end this division between all of us"

Shikaku, the Jonin commander, kicked back in his chair. He was balancing it on two legs with his feet cross on the circular table they all sat at.

"Perhaps it is a good idea. The shinobi system is inherently flawed. It breeds hatred and animosity… perhaps if we take Danzo-dono's suggestion, we can begin to see true change"

Make no mistake, none of them were under the illusion that Konoha would be giving up any power.

That is not to say that any of the people seated at the council table were power hungry individuals, merely willing to cast the vision of peace and security into a new tomorrow.

Or some forward thinking shit like that.

The civilians seated at the council wanted to become rich. The war business was good for them, especially due to the technological advances Konoha was making.

So while they wanted to draw out the fighting as long as possible, most Shinobi in the room knew that they would be content with the end of war.

With the end of all wars, as it were.

"I formally request to place the final vote for total control of a larger region. To establish a global superpower" Danzo looked to Hiruzen, seeing how the Hokage would think upon this.

"A vote it is then" the old man scoffed, putting his pipe on the table. The irony of a dictatorial leader asking for a vote wasn't lost on the aged Kage.

"Those against?"

Hiruzen had already suspected there were those in the room that were unopposed to Danzo's philosophy. But to see the true number of people that believed in him...

No hands were raised.

"Those for?"

No one seemed to object. For the first time since the founding of the village, everyone within the council room had come to a unanimous decision.

On that day, a decision was made, one that would impact the future of the elemental nations, and by extension the entire world.

A chunin burst through the door, and promptly composed himself once all the people looked towards him. After all, the young boy was surrounded by some of the most powerful and respected ninja of his village.

"News from the Iwa team, Hokage-sama"

"Yes?"

The boy seemed giddy, excited.

"The Tsuchikage is dead and Iwa is recalling their forces. News from Kumo is that the Raikage wishes for a full formal surrender. The daimyo from the land of Earth and Lightning wish to treat in the Fire Capitol"

History had been made.

* * *

The Fire Capitol, Land of Fire, One Week Later

* * *

Konoha had won. Everyone knew it. Everyone was talking about it. The chatter had spread across entire continents in days.

It was a historical moment, a point in time that would forever change the small ball of dirt that all the people of the elemental nations lived on.

Never before had a single hidden village weathered the assault of two others, and then proceeded to turn the tide of war.

Furthering the disbelief of many, was at the time, the impractical thinking of those in command of the Konoha war effort.

Surely they would take their victory and return to fire country?

The Daimyo's of Earth and Wind country had certainly hoped so. But then the village hidden within the leaves pushed out. Their forces pushing and pushing, taking inch after inch.

Until there was nothing left to give.

The Raikage had brokered peace as soon as Konoha had pushed their full might upon them. There was no victory to be had, even with a Jinchuuriki still available.

Killer Bee, the host of the 8 tails had seen plenty of combat at the front lines, but he wasn't enough to turn the tide.

Konoha possessed technology far superior to anything Kumo could have expected. They hadn't even deployed their Jinchuriki to the front lines.

That was how great the advantage was for those that hailed from Fire country.

When Ai, the Raikage, had received the news that Iwa had not only fallen, but the Tsuchikage was dead….

Well that lead up to this very moment, with himself seated in the capital of enemy land, his arms crossed and eyes focused on the speaking Daimyo.

The Fire Daimyo wasn't playing easy either.

Konoha had won.

He had every right to gouge the eyes out of those around him.

The palace where the political meeting was held was to say the least, grand. The wealth stored in these halls could have fed nearly half of the Raikage's forces during the more brutal moments of conflict.

Easily a hundred other people surrounded the large tables where the meeting was held. Each table was formed of concentric rings, with the most important individuals seated at the smallest ring in the center.

The Kage's of each respective nation's hidden village were seated in the second deepest ring, right behind them sat the civilian councils of their own.

At the back were the Shinobi advisors.

Court attendants ran between everyone, carrying small papers and noticies for one another to communicate silently.

The large ceiling had a raised crosswalk, where Shinobi and Samurai stood guard.

Ai had taken all this in, and like every other Kage in the room, realised that if anyone attacked it would result in a blood bath for everyone.

The Fire Daimyo couldn't see to care less, as he airly dismissed yet another plea from the Earth country Daimyo.

While they had the reigns for the negotiation, the Ninja village leaders had the power to veto their decisions. It was technically available, however Ai couldn't help but understand that this was also a cover of formality.

Konoha was in charge here.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was aloof and old. Settled comfortably between his close friend and ally leader the Kazekage, and a bandaged man called Danzo Shimura, Ai couldn't stop himself from sneering in the old man's direction.

The bandaged one let his only good eye flicker over to the Raikage. The form and self control of the elder Shinobi keyed the Raikage into the fact that he probably led Konoha's black ops programs.

Where the purple giant had come from.

The Titan of Konoha.

"This is unacceptable!"

The Earth Daimyo finally snapped, standing up from his seat, eyes of fury locked onto the Fire Daimyo that was calmly fanning himself.

Everyone in the room tensed. Ai couldn't be bothered, knowing that the man would eventually calm down. His nation had been hurt the worst by this war, and the demands of Fire country were cutting deeply into his seat of power and those he represented.

A wave of force flew forward from behind him, latching onto the Daimyo, and Ai was startled by the sudden feeling of fear that shot through him.

He watched in subtle awe as the energy forced the Daimyo to jerkily sit back down, a look of strained fear and fury on the old man's face.

The cold voice that followed wasn't the final straw that broke the man's back though.

"You'll find it quite the opposite"

The Raikage turned his head to stare at the tall figure that stood far across the room. Shinobi were on edge as the man slowly lowered his large axe and hammer headed weapon.

Ai clutched his hands tightly.

It was him.

The Titan.

"What'd I miss old man?" the brute casually lent on the staff of his weapon, one elbow holding up the rest of his body.

Ai blinked at the tone, and the words that the infamous warrior had spoken.

A second later, a large-ish stone impacted the purple forehead of the Titan.

"OW!"

Ai didn't know if he could truly associate the fall of the Tsuchikage with this prepubescent grape of a boy, but against all odds he had to admit that Hiruzen Sarutobi had an excellent overhanded throw.

As expected of a ninja of his caliber.

Danzo Shimura actually expressed an emotion, his discontent towards… Ai assumed it was the flippant attitude of the boy, was clear on his visible features.

"Titan-san, we finally meet"

The Daimyo had actually directed his attention away from the meeting, turning to look upon the warrior who had earned his nation so much.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Titan of Konoha, the individual that many considered to be the driving force of the war effort.

Ai continued to study the boy. And he was a boy. Any report that could circulate put him somewhere between 15 and 17, but the boy's physical development tricking most into thinking he was older.

The immaturity was a dead giveaway, but Ai was pleased to note that the boy still had respect for his penultimate leader.

"Daimyo-sama" he bowed low, his weapon dipping along with him, "I came as fast as I could"

"Such manners" the head of the fire nation fawned over the boy, looking upon him the same way one would a prized horse, "our favourite monkey has taught you well"

Hiruzen shifted uncomfortably in his seat. While he knew his presence in open politics, especially for the end of the war was incredibly important, he wouldn't take a center stage position if he could avoid it.

"Hokage-sama has been an invaluable resource to me" Naruto held his bow, prostrated before his Lord.

"Invaluable?" The Daimyo blustered, and Naruto tilted his head up, slowly rising to stand and observe the odd man, "he provides you an invaluable resource?"

Naruto hesitantly nodded.

The Daimyo smiled, "and do you know what I consider to be a valuable resource Titan-san?"

Naruto slowly shook his head, the uncomfortable gaze of the man getting to him.

"Why you of course!" the man beamed, but something about the smile unsettled a few people in the room. Ai noticed the tone and was shaken by it.

The man was a viper beneath the surface.

"We must speak later Titan-san, but until then" the man turned back to the table, his airy tone and positive smile slipping away immediately, "please do not disturb us"

The purple skinned ninja bowed once more, turned, and left the room, uncomfortable from everything that had just happened.

Ai had grasped what that was about. The Fire Lord wanted to pull the wool back from everyone's eyes. The Titan was real, and he was young. He looked to the old Monkey, Sarutobi first, but still held honour and service to his Lord. He probably didn't know it, but the Daimyo had just paraded him around in front of an international court.

The news and details of this would be far reaching, with Konoha almost certainly centering their focus upon the last free bastion… the Village of the Hidden Mist.

While still embroiled in a civil war, Ai knew they would fight for their independence. And the Daimyo knew this too. When push came to shove they would fight. And until then, the Titan would have been relegated to the wings, only to attack when its master ordered.

The Daimyo was showing him off.

Ai would have grunted, but in the silence others would hear it and draw conclusions.

Politics were awful enough.

Mixing in Shinobi only made it worse.

* * *

Naruto had never seen the capital before, but he knew that normally there wasn't this much tension.

Well, to be fair the presence of foreign shinobi had something to do with this. While not a significant force, all of the allied ninja aligned with Konoha's cause were focused on them. Kumo had people moving around the capitol in groups, supposedly just traveling from bar to bar, restaurants or random shops.

Everyone else knew better. They were patrolling around the central district, of which the capital was made up of 12, and were ready in case anyone attacked their Kage. Not to say that the other villages present weren't doing the exact same thing, but Kumo was being so blunt about it, Naruto couldn't help but sigh.

A presence flickered up beside him.

He didn't say much as Kakashi joined him mid stride, his attention on the orange book he held. Both of them meandered away from the city center, where all the tense atmosphere was.

They had just won a war, now was not the time to sit around like a guard dog at the heels of their masters.

"So" Naruto finally said as they strolled away, locking eyes with a foreign ninja and enjoying the slight stumble that occurred as they instinctively moved away, "how many?"

Kakashi turned his head slightly to catch Naruto's eye.

"Hm?"

Naruto gestured to the other shinobi, their former enemies. He was talking about how many of them knew about him. How many were aware of what 'The Titan of Konoha' had done.

"Ah" Kakashi sighed, "I'm not going to lie…" Naruto felt himself almost depress as Kakashi's lone eye cringed ever so slightly.

"Quite a few"

The purple shinobi threw his head back and groaned, closing his eyes and wishing he could just wake up, and it would all be a dream.

Kakashi patted Naruto on the shoulder, knowing somewhat how he felt. While the rumours during the war had also mentioned him, the level of destruction and chaos associated with Naruto's title had simply outclassed him.

The Shinobi hadn't had a name this synonymous with death and destruction since Madara Uchiha.

Naruto didn't want the title. He did what had to be done, he had followed his orders… he didn't want to be known as a murderer, a raving psychopath.

His body count shouldn't define him.

Shinobi were somewhat hypocritical. The ninja that were good at what they did were respected or honoured by their comrades, feared by their enemies. But when an individual was far beyond the best of not only their own, but of other villages, and of other people.

...they stood alone atop the world, and typically remained there. A mountain of bodies were their legacy…

Naruto didn't want that, and Kakashi knew that as the days crawled by, the redhead would have to come to terms with it.

Kakashi felt the wild chakra moving towards them. He didn't turn around, already having a few guesses as to what was happening. Naruto wouldn't appreciate him stepping into this, nor would anyone around them.

This would be the first of many things he had to deal with.

"Renji! NO!"

The redhead turned, looking towards the Iwa Shinobi behind him. There were two, both of them much older than Naruto or Kakashi was. In fact, the silver haired Konoha jonin could clearly make out the grey hairs on the head of one of the men.

The one who had spoken held his comrade tightly, a look of terror plastered across his face. Many ninja surrounding them turned towards the scene, each focusing on the sudden burst of emotion and chakra.

Renji, the restrained one, had his eyes directed solely at Naruto. His eyes were points of fury, tears streaking down his face as he desperately looked to close the gap between himself and the Titan.

Naruto watched the old man from Iwa, noting his worn clothing and disheveled appearance.

Oh.

The people on the streets, and the Shinobi between them all began to move away, not wishing to be apart of the scuffle, but willing to watch.

They would observe.

"Let go of me!" the man, Renji, hissed. He was speaking to his comrade but his gaze never left the purple being.

Naruto sighed, loudly, before reaching behind his back and pulling his weapon out with one hand. Many ninja shuffled back, unaware of what the Titan could do or never having seen him in battle. However, the stories that did circulate inspired fear.

The whispering began as Naruto brought himself to the floor, crossing his legs and sitting there, the gigantic hammer axe resting across his legs.

He held his gaze with Renji as he spoke to Kakashi, "I'll deal with this"

The copycat ninja just nodded before moving away, walking to stand beside some of the Konoha Shinobi in the crowd. Kakashi noticed how they hesitated a second before moving to make space for him.

The focus and attention many had placed on him shifted back to the stand off in the middle of the street, between Renji, Naruto and the Iwa Shinobi. The unnamed man was doing his best to prevent more conflict, and Kakashi remembered his face, aiming to seek him out at a later time.

"Let him go" Naruto's voice floated over the tension, his calm demeanor resolute in its tone.

The boy had a plan, Kakashi knew this, but if push came to shove Naruto would kill Renji. He couldn't allow an attack upon his person to go unpunished.

"Renji-san" Naruto looked to the man now, "I would ask you to come sit with me after your comrade releases you"

Both stuttered for a moment, but the older man's rage returned after the split second of surprise.

"Monster!" he snarled, struggling to get out of his friend's hold "sit?! With you!? You murdered my-"

"Son" Naruto snapped, his gaze shifting into a frown, "I know" But his gaze was still not made of anger, nor malice. He seemed… disappointed.

"Through your rage, you may try to kill me" Naruto tilted his head, "your Tsuchikage couldn't do so… and now you must decide if you can"

Kakashi grimaced.

That… that was a sore spot. He noticed the rustling of voices and movement around him, many Iwa shinobi reacting to the news of what Naruto openly admitted. Many had heard the stories of the battle, but those of Iwa had experienced the Titan on the home turf.

It was a calculated risk to mention this, but by demonstrating that he was above the village's strongest ninja, Naruto was hoping that the Iwa Jonin would not just openly charge him.

If he did, the ninja would die.

Kakashi watched the man go slack in his friend's grip, finally coming around to the reality of his futile effort.

The man's head hung down, limp. Many could clearly see the liquid dripping from his eyes.

"Renji-san" Naruto tried again, "for Sanji's sake, I ask you to sit with me"

The man's face slowly lifted, horror and shock in his eyes, "h-how… how do you know…." Kakashi couldn't bare to watch the damaged man any longer, turning his gaze to Naruto, who sat calmly, his eyes never leaving the Iwa Shinobi. Kakashi had already guessed as to how Naruto knew the name of the man's son. He didn't remember it, that was for certain. Because the weapon in his lap was glowing ever so slightly.

"Walk away now, or sit"

And as the man was finally released by his friend, on shaking legs he moved towards the Titan of Konoha, placing himself on the ground as well. He was slumped, defeated, and only an arms length away from the person who had killed his son.

"Renji-san" Naruto shifted, drawing the attention of the man as he came to rest on his calves. Moving his weapon to the ground beside him, Naruto caught Renji's gaze. Slowly, he leaned forward and prostrated himself on the ground, hands resting before his head in a deep bow.

The whispers grew. Gossip was a shinobi weakness, and Kakashi caught many of the comments people were making.

"...foolish, he's leaving himself open to an attack…"

"...I can't believe his…"

"...brat, disrespecting…"

And then after a few more moments, Naruto raised himself, staring deep into the eyes of his former enemy.

"I do not ask for your forgiveness, Renji-san. We are strangers to one another, living distant lives that we both can never comprehend" Naruto looked around, glancing upon the other shinobi for a few moments.

"But I wish that your son had not died, because seeing now what it has done to you…" he trailed off, failing to find the words. He began again, "my actions were taken during a time of war, and I will never regret them, I can merely hope that it could have ended any other way"

Renji's hand fisted into his clothing, his eyes snapping to the floor. He grit his teeth, attempting to keep his anger in. He had come to sit with the Titan, so he would let the Titan talk. He may no longer have his son, but he still had his honor.

Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, realising that this was the moment that could change it all.

He had to be honest though.

He needed Renji to understand. He needed all of them to understand.

"I wish that my mother hadn't died, the day I was born," he began, idly toying with his weapon. The blankness of his statement drew Renji's attention, coal black eyes snapping up to him "I wish that my comrades had not died during the conflict… I wish that friends had not died, I wish that uncles had not died, I wish that aunts, brothers, sisters and fathers had not died"

Naruto only kept his gaze on the man before him, his eyes not looking away to any other person. Renji didn't look away this time, his grief and his anger keeping his eyes on Naruto. But he was listening now, actually heeding the words of the purple warrior.

"The war is over now Renji-san. Enough blood has been spilt by both our hands, enough death has come to those we love… if we continue to fight now, if we continue to kill one another to ease the pain and grief of what has happened, we will drown our world in blood" Naruto softly finished, looking to the man with a soft glint in his eye.

The grief was still there, but the rage had loosened, teetering on collapse.

"You survived, and my child did not" Renji spoke to him, voice soft, but not lacking emotion, just purpose.

"I know"

"I want to kill you"

"I know"

Renji shifted uncomfortably before the man's gaze, unsure of what to say.

"Would my death appease you Renji-san? Would all of those I have hurt be glad to know I was gone? Would it stop the coming violence?"

Renji didn't say anything. His eyes never flickered or wavered.

Naruto sighed as he hefted his weapon, speaking soft words under his breath before turning the handle to face the man.

"Take my life then. Let yourself be at peace Renji-san"

Kakashi shifted forward, as did a few other Konoha Ninja, each of them reaching for weapons. They would not-

"No!"

Naruto snapped his head up, glaring at those around him, "none shall harm him! None! I won this war for you, for all of you. Now let me end it"

And as he turned back to the pained man, the man who looked upon all the other ninja and people that surrounded them,

He could see the headbands, all of the headbands of the people around him. Konoha, Iwa, Suna, Kumo, Kusa… the eyes and faces of thousands of people, each watching with an incomprehensible variety of emotions.

"Renji-san"

The soft voice of the Titan snared him, getting him to look back on the Titan and the weapon he was being offered.

With shaky hands he gripped it, subconsciously marveling at how light it felt. The whispers and words died away then, as the grief stricken man held the weapon, the head of the axe gleaming in the light.

And the Titan brought himself to one knee, his head out, shoulders relaxed. He was facing the ground.

"Why?" Renji muttered, looking upon this stranger, this killer, which so easily offered his life to him.

"Peace" was the only word the Titan offered, subtly bowing his head and giving a clear incentive to the Iwa Jounin.

The father was stunned for a moment, his mind failing to comprehend the turn of events. How could an _enemy_ do this? How could a man so readily accept death, in the face of a person he could kill.

Renji knew that the Titan could have just cleaved him in half. He could have killed him in many different ways, and Renji wouldn't have been able to do a thing.

But instead…

His son came to mind. His little Sanji, so proud to finally go off to war, so proud to serve his village as his father did. A happy boy that wanted to be a good of a man as his 'pops' was.

And so Renji brought the axe down. Someone yelled, many screamed, shouts, calls, and cries were heard as the Axe dropped.

Naruto felt the displacement of air, felt his hair rustle as the blade landed in the earth just before him.

"No" the man growled.

Naruto looked up to him slowly, to solemn but angry face of the man.

"No. You will not die so _simply_ " and Renji grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, hauling him to his feet.

The Titan looked down at the man questioningly, confused as his weapon was handed back to him.

"You will live. You will protect your nation… _our_ nation" Renji Itaka's hands were shaking still, from fury or grief, Naruto couldn't tell anymore.

"I must now live with my grief… as you will live with yours" and he turned away, striding back from where he came. His friend came alongside him, not speaking at all him to, simply walking beside him.

The crowd parted, allowing him to march away from the Titan. He paused, a few meters away and looked over his shoulder.

"We will meet again Titan-san"

"Naruto" the warrior corrected.

Renji simply nodded, turned back, and walked away.

* * *

The world began to change from there. The Titan existed among the new society, a reverent figure that most looked up to as a shield as well as a sword. Many didn't associate the boy with the young genin that had once wandered the streets of Konoha, a fiery attitude and solemn anger just simmering beneath the surface.

He was the pillar of strength at which the Shinobi villages finally came together to place themselves on. News of his selflessness, of his attitude and his philosophies began to spread across the land.

Stories were told of people who confronted the warrior, to ask him questions or to explain their grief and he would listen.

Like a wandering monk he traveled across the lands that the Fire Lord had slowly unified. Many didn't want to meet him, knowing he had murdered someone they had known, killed a family member or friend during the conflict, but they still listened to the stories.

Of a weary warrior, a giant that cared so deeply for his world.

He took the pain of many, allowing them their anger, accepting them for it, knowing that they had every right to hate him, yet still worked with them.

He still wanted to help them.

He wanted them to know that they would be the last to feel this pain. That they could all work together, to eradicate the system that had hurt them all so much.

For the Titan felt pain as well. For every life that he had extinguished, for every person that could not see the dawn of a new day.

Some refused, and struck out against this new regime, this international government that was so different and strange from what they had known.

Some couldn't adjust to the new world, and attempted to resist the change.

Through death or understanding, the Titan fought against them, bringing them into the fold, or laying them at rest.

Many spoke of him as one would Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, or even the Sage of the Six Paths.

Many strived to be like him, to follow in his footsteps to ensure peace was maintained.

The Fire Daimyo was happy to allow this image to be created, to have this almost cult like following behind Konoha's Titan. In fact, he had encouraged it at times, knowing that the warrior served as the poster boy for his new regime.

Sitting atop the ladder, he reigned supreme over all the elemental nations. Well, almost all of them.

Kirigakure had finally emerged from its war, and it had done so to the news of a new world.

Of conquered land and a global force that aimed to include it into the new world.

Because the Fire Daimyo did not consider this new dynasty secure until the entire world was brought to heel.

He didn't want it for power, he merely had a thought.

A strange thought that had come to him one day as he had been speaking with the Titan, Naruto Uzumaki.

The world needed to work together, to look upon one another as friend and ally, rather then enemy and warrior.

There would be problems, there would be adjustments made and people would always fight and argue, but at the end of the day they must all strive for such things, for such greatness.

A world united.

* * *

 **Next, we'll find ourselves looking at some of the other characters in the story, as well as what is going to happen with Kiri. With enough of a skip in place, our characters will be older and far more prepared for what is to come. We're not out of the clear yet folks, and there's some important stuff that needs to be explained first and foremost.**

 **For those that wish to see more of this, review. Please. It's really the only thing I can ask from you, but it keeps me going, it keeps me motivated. I'll do my best to entertain you, that I can promise.**

 **Best of days,**

 **Freedom.**


End file.
